Homecomings
by sbishoff
Summary: What would happen if the judge's long believed dead son returned.


Homecomings

Judge Milton C. Hardcastle hung up the phone and went to the door. "McCormick! Get in here!" Seeing the young man nod and drop the hedge clippers, the older man returned to his desk.

Mark McCormick started toward the house. _I wonder what he wants now? We just finished the mess with our last case and I thought we were going to take a break_, he thought as he entered the house. Entering the den and flopping into his chair, the ex-con said, "Okay, Hardcase, what is so important that you had to call me in here?"

"Listen, Kiddo, I've been on the phone all morning and I finally got it all worked out," the jurist said as he watched his young friend's face.

"Got what worked out?" McCormick asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I got us tickets to the Lakers Season Opener," the Judge replied, with a smile on his face.

"Really!" Mark said as he sat up excitedly. "That's great! Are they good seats?"

"Yeah, they're center court. I had to call in a few debts, but we got them. It'll be great, kid. We can go out to eat and then to the game," Hardcastle said, getting excited at the anticipation on the younger man's face. _I'm glad I thought of this. He's been down ever since we got back last month from Atlantic City. It's good to see him happy again._ the jurist thought as he watched his young friend's animated face.

The ex-con was still thinking about the game when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Sarah," McCormick called out as he entered the hall. He swung open the door and was shocked at what he saw. Standing on the doorstep was a younger version of the judge in Marine uniform. He was about Mark's build and had blue eyes and blond hair. Finally remembering his manners, the ex-con asked, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Where's my father?" the uniformed young man asked.

Sarah who had started for the door at the doorbell caught sight of the visitor. "Oh, my God, Tommy!" she called out as she rushed forward and took him in an embrace. "Your Honor! Come quick!" she yelled to the judge as she turned to the man in front of her and ushered him inside. "Oh, I can't believe it. They told us you were dead and they sent home a body."

Hearing Sarah's call, Hardcastle rushed into the hallway and then stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Son?" the judge said as he took a few steps forward.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," the young man said as he also took a few steps forward. Then he quickly stepped to the older man and embraced him. "It's been so long, Dad. I've missed you so much," the man in uniform said.

"But how?" the jurist asked, then growing suspicious, looked at the man closely.

"It's a long story, but you can believe that it's really me," Tom said and understanding his father's need for proof, the younger man pulled up his sleeve and showed his lower arm to the older man.

Seeing the jagged scar on the man's arm right below the birthmark at the elbow, any doubts the Judge had about the soldier's identity disappeared.

Mark had been standing at the door, observing the scene in front of him. _The Judge's son is alive! That's great! But what does that mean for us? I mean I'm still on parole, so I've got to stay, but will I be in the way. Maybe Hardcase will want me to leave. God, I hope not. Well, I'll just have to wait until he tells me what he wants, _ the ex-con thought as he stood listening to the happy reunion.

"McCormick!" the Judge called, getting the ex-con's attention. "You can shut the door now."

"Oh, yeah," Mark said as he quickly did so. He could feel his face flush red at being caught lost in thought.

The jurist smiled at his young friend's embarrassment, and said, "Why don't we all go in the den and you can tell us what happened Tommy?"

"Dad, if you don't mind, I prefer Tom, now," the younger Hardcastle replied.

"Of course, Tom," the older man responded.

00000

The judge showed Tommy into the den, along with Sarah. The uniformed young man sat on the sofa with the housekeeper sitting beside him. The judge pulled his chair close and sat down in front of his son.

Mark hung back in the doorway. He wanted to hear what the man had to say, but didn't want to intrude on their private moment. He was still trying to grasp that Hardcastle's long dead son was in fact and here and alive. He turned his attention to the trio on the sofa.

"Son, where have you been? They told us you were dead," the jurist asked, touching the young man to assure himself his child was indeed there.

Tom took a deep breath and said, "My commanding officer Colonel Baker was conspiring with the Viet Cong. We were on a recon mission when some of us discovered that he was helping the VC plan attacks on military installations. We were going to report him when we got back to base, but apparently, he realized we were on to him. He led us directly into an ambush, and we were all hit. Colonel Baker shot some of us in the back. Then, he left us for dead and went to report the ambush to his superiors."

The judge's face was red with rage. "Did your Colonel shoot you?" he asked angrily.

"No, I got hit by enemy fire. I wasn't hurt bad, but I knew if the Colonel discovered it, he'd finish me off. So I laid real still and pretended I was. After Baker left, the guerrillas went through our unit and to make sure everyone was dead. If anyone was alive, they killed them. I was inches from being discovered when an Army regiment came along and scared the VC officers off. The Army Captain in charge found me, listened to my story, and took me back to his camp," the younger Hardcastle explained. He stopped talking, turned to Sarah and asked, "Could I get some water?"

The jurist saw the ex-con in the doorway and said, "McCormick, go get Tom some water."

"Sure, Judge," Mark replied, as he walked to the kitchen, his previous doubts returning. _What happens now? Now that his son is back is it "So long McCormick, I don't need you anymore?" I sure hope not. I don't have anywhere to go._ He filled a glass with water and returned to the den in time to hear Tom say, "Who is he?"

"Oh, he's an ex-con in my custody. He helps me with some things. We can talk about that later, after you're settled," the older man said.

"Here's the water, Tom," the ex-con said, handing him the glass. He started for the door but stopped when the judge said, You don't have to leave, McCormick."

"I don't want to intrude on family business," the ex-race car driver answered, feeling guilty for listening earlier.

"It's okay, Kiddo. If I don't want you here, I'll tell you," the Judge answered.

McCormick walked over to his usual chair and sat down. He could still hear what was being said, but was also out of the way.

Hardcastle turned his attention back to his son. "Are you ready to finish telling us what happened, Tom?"

The younger Hardcastle was confused by the presence of the ex-con in the room. But since his father had not only allowed him to stay in the room but had invited him to listen, the ex-Marine decide to just finish his story. He'd figure out the other young man's purpose later. "Yeah, Dad, I'm ready. I contacted Marine Headquarters from the Army base and reported what had happened. Since the Colonel had already reported me dead, we decided to leave it that way until there could be a hearing. While I was recovering from my injury, Colonel Baker fled and hid with the VC. Since everyone thought I was dead, I arranged with Headquarters to remain listed as dead. I then worked to go undercover in the VC to get Colonel Baker, which took a while. Once I had their trust I exposed Baker as a useless source. I then spent the remainder of the war inside the VC exposing other conspirators and collecting intelligence. After the war I helped find MIA/POWs. These soldiers were missing and their families were grieving and worrying for them also. Dad, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and Mom, but it was something I felt I needed to do."

The judge smiled proudly at his son, and said, "Tom, I'm proud of the decision you made. I have missed you terribly, but I understand the decision you made."

"Anyway, I continued to do that until a few months ago, and I was injured getting a man out of one of the prison camps. I requested to be sent back to the States so I could come home. My contacts kept me pretty much informed about what was happening with my family, so I knew that Mom had died and you had retired. I didn't know about him, though," the blond young man said, pointing toward Mark.

The older man took his son in his arms and embraced him tightly, and said, "I'm so glad you're home, son. I'll explain all about McCormick later. I've got to call the family and let them know you're alive."

"Could you wait a few days, first. I want to just relax and enjoy being home for a while," Tom asked.

"Sure, whatever you want, Tom," the jurist responded.

Sarah spoke up and asked, "Are you hungry? You must be tired. I can get your room ready in just a few minutes."

"I am a little hungry and maybe a little tired," the young man said.

"Well, then let's go in the kitchen and I'll get you something to eat," the housekeeper said, rising.

"Sarah, I'll get him some lunch while you get his room ready so he can rest after he eats," the elder Hardcastle responded.

"Sure, Your Honor," she replied as she left the den.

"Come on, Tom," the judge said as he led his son from the room.

Mark had sat and listened as the ex-Marine had explained his missing years. The ex-con was having a hard time dealing with this new situation. _Tom calls the Judge "Dad" and I am so jealous. What right do I have to be jealous of him. He is Hardcastle's son. And then hearing the Judge to call him "son." I know I've acted like I don't care about Hardcase, but I do. I wish it was me the Judge was hugging and calling "son." What am I thinking, the Judge just got his son back from the dead. I should be happy for him and I am. But I'm also scared and jealous. How long until he decides he doesn't need me anymore?_ McCormick thought as he rose from the chair and walked outside to go back to work on the hedges, his earlier excitement forgotten.

00000

Tom had been home for a few days when he walked outside to see McCormick approaching the Corvette with a bucket of water and sponges. The blond walked over to the ex-con and grabbed him by the arm, quickly spinning him, causing the ex-race car driver to drop the bucket.

Mark's experiences in prison and the Judge's cases left him defensive to being nabbed from behind. His hands came up and prepared to strike out. Realizing at the last second that it was Hardcastle's son who had grabbed him, McCormick stopped his punch from connecting. Instead he said, "What's the idea?"

"What do you think you're doing? That's my car!" Tom responded.

"Yeah, I know it is. All I was going to do was wash it," Marks said, getting angry at the look in the other man's eyes as he bent to pick up the bucket

"Well, you just keep your hands off my car. I don't want no thieving ex-con touching my car," the blond replied angrily.

"Fine, then you wash it yourself," McCormick said, as he shoved the cleaning supplies at the younger Hardcastle and stormed off.

00000

The next day, the judge spent the morning on the phone calling family and friends to tell them Tom was home. A few close friends already knew, but he wanted to let the rest know.

After speaking to aunts, he called Sarah to come into the den. When she did, he informed her that Aunt May and Aunt Zora would be arriving at the end of the week and they wanted to throw a party for Tom. The jurist thought it was a good idea and asked if it would be difficult to arrange on short notice.

The housekeeper told him that it was no problem and to leave it to her. They discussed the party and decided to have it on Saturday.

00000

Aunt May and Aunt Zora arrived safely at the estate on Thursday afternoon and immediately greeted their long missing nephew with hugs and kisses. Then after greeting Mark and the judge as well got with Sarah to plan the party.

Friday evening, the Judge decided to go to a movie with Tom. Mark was sitting alone by the pool, gazing at the water.

The aunts were in the kitchen helping Sarah with preparations for the party. Zora walked to the door and glanced out toward the pool. Turning back to Sarah, she asked, "How is Mark taking all of this?"

Sarah smiled at the other woman's obvious concern for the young man. "He's trying hard not to feel threatened, but I know he does. The judge has been spending most of the last few days with Tom and he says Mark understands," the housekeeper responded, concerned for the ex-con.

"Of course, he's probably standing back and not complaining. To do otherwise would upset Milt and Mark would never do that if he could help it," May replied.

"Yes, and Mark probably does understand, but I bet he still feels hurt and left out," Zora added, and then she went on to say," It's a shame we can only stay until Sunday morning. It doesn't give us much time with either of the boys."

"We'll have to make sure we let Mark know we still love him. Having Tommy home doesn't change how we feel about him at all," May said.

"I'm just afraid that if Mark feels too unwanted, he'll leave and that would be bad," Sarah said, voicing her biggest fear. "I know there is plenty of room in Judge Hardcastle's home and heart for both boys."

"Well then, we'll just have to try and make sure he knows this is his home. It's where he belongs. May and I will help while we're here, but you'll have your work cut out for you when we're gone," Zora said.

"At the same time, we have to assure Tom that he hasn't been replaced," May responded.

'Yes, that does make it more difficult, but Milton is seeing to that by spending a lot of time with him," Zora added.

"That brings us back to Mark feeling neglected and unwanted," Sarah said sadly.

The three women went on discussing how to help the two young men adapt to the difficult situation without either feeling left out or threatened.

00000

Late Saturday afternoon, the guests started arriving for the party. The attendees included family members and friends of the family.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time talking to Tom and the judge. There were plenty of well wishes and welcome home greetings. Most of the guests were gathered in the den, where two tables were set by the door and loaded with food.

Mark was standing against the wall, watching the festivities. He was also keeping the food bowls filled so the aunts and Sarah could enjoy the party. The ex-con was feeling like an outsider. A lot of the guests were people he knew and he understood their excitement over Tom's return. But, he felt rejected, since many barely acknowledged him before going to see the younger Hardcastle.

A few hours into the party and when most of the guests had eaten and the food bowls were full, Mark decided that since no one seemed hungry, it would be okay to leave for a few minutes. He quietly walked from the room and went outside.

Unknown to the young man, someone had been observing him for the last several minutes. Frank Harper was a long-time friend of the Judge's and had come to know and respect the ex-con paroled into the jurist's custody. The lieutenant had watched Mark as he leaned against the wall. He could see the longing and hurt on the young man's face. When McCormick walked outside, Frank decided to follow.

The officer found Mark by the sea wall looking toward the ocean. He walked up and said, "What're you doing out here? The party's in there."

The ex-con turned and glanced at his friend before turning back to the ocean. He replied quietly, "Yeah, but it's not like they really want me there."

"What do you mean? Of course they want you there," Harper replied, as he tried to reassure McCormick that it was true.

"I bet they won't even notice I'm gone. And Tom, he'll be glad I'm not there to intrude. The Judge is so happy to have him back, he doesn't notice me anymore," Mark replied, sadly, wishing his voice didn't betray his feelings. He didn't mean to sound selfish, but he wanted to be needed.

"Mark, you've got to give Milt some time. He just found out his son, whom he thought was dead, is alive. He's trying to make up for lost time. Once he realizes Tom isn't going anywhere, he'll relax and start including you more," the lieutenant said.

"Or he may realize he doesn't need me at all," the ex-con said, voicing his worst fear.

"Mark, that's not going to happen. You know he cares for you," the officer explained, hoping he didn't end up lying to his friend.

"Yeah, but does he care enough to still want me around or will I end up just being in the way," McCormick replied, wanting to believe Frank, but still not sure of his place.

Frank put his hand on the ex-con's shoulder and said, "Just don't do anything rash. Give Milt and Tom time to get used to the situation, yourself too."

"Do you really think he'll still want me here now that Tom's back?" McCormick asked, trying to release his doubts.

"Yes, I do. I know he cares for you a lot, so don't make a decision before thinking it out and talking to him. Don't decide he doesn't want you here unless he tells you, because I don't think he will," Frank, replied. After a few minutes, the lieutenant said, "How about we go back inside.

"I'll be in a few minutes. I just want to think for a while," Mark replied.

"Okay, but try not to worry so much," the lieutenant said as he patted the ex-con on the back and walked back inside.

00000

A short while later, Mark walked back into the house. He had just entered the den when Zora and May walked up to him.

"Mark, sweetheart, where were you? May and I were looking for you," the older woman said as he hugged him.

"I just stepped outside for a few minutes," the ex-con replied.

May embraced the young man and said, "I know we haven't been able to spend much time with you today, but we wanted you to know we hadn't forgotten you."

McCormick smiled affectionately at the two elderly women who had come to mean so much to him "Thanks, Aunt May, Aunt Zora," he said as he kissed each woman's cheek.

Zora patted his arm and told him, "You're welcome, dear."

Tom had arrived in time to hear Mark address the aunts and was angry. He walked the rest of the way over and said, "Come on Aunt May and Aunt Zora. I want to get your picture with Dad." After the two women had started toward the Judge, the younger Hardcastle turned to the ex-con and said, "They're not your aunts."

McCormick met Tom's cold gaze with one of his own. "You had better get one thing straight. I'm here to stay unless your father says otherwise. If your aunts choose to include me in their family, that's their business, and you can't do anything about it," Mark replied.

"You don't belong here and it's time you realized that," the younger Hardcastle shot back. Tom then turned and joined his aunts and his father by the fireplace.

The ex-con tried to push down his fear at the other young man's words. He knew that the judge's son was upset to find him there and hoped the other man didn't convince the judge to send him away.

00000

The day after the party Tom arose early. He knew his father played ball early in the mornings. He had also noticed that Mark would come out and join the older man. The younger Hardcastle decided that the ex-con was not someone he wanted near his dad. So before McCormick could come out, the ex-Marine went outside.

As Tom approached, he saw the ex-con coming out of the Gatehouse and said, "Mark, I want to play ball with my dad."

McCormick stopped in his tracks. "Oh, sure, you can play. I'll just go up and have breakfast and get started on my chores."

The jurist saw the hurt on the young ex-con's face and wished he could help the two get along. He turned to his son and said, "McCormick's a good kid, Tom. You should give him a chance, You'll like him once you get to know him."

"Dad, so far all I see is an ex-con trying to take my place," the younger man answered, angrily.

"Son, that's not what he's here for. He's made a few mistakes. I knew he could straighten himself out if given the chance, so I decided to do that. Besides, he's helping me with my cases," the judge explained.

"Seems to me, he's managed to weasel his way into more than just your cases," Tom said heatedly.

"Tom, yes, I do care about him. He's been a good friend. If you get to know him, you will see that he could be one to you also. If he hadn't been given this chance, he would have ended back up in prison for a long time. He's had a rough life but he doesn't belong there," the older man replied.

"So you bring him here to be your son?" Tom asked defensively.

"No, I brought him here to help teach him that reacting isn't the only way to cope with the blows life deals you. I wanted him to learn to think first and then act so he wouldn't make a mistake that couldn't be corrected. He needs someone to teach him the things he's never had anyone there to tell him," the Judge replied.

Tom studied his father's face and asked, "When you brought him here, you weren't thinking of replacing me?"

"No. Never! I even told him when he found out I had a son, that he wasn't a substitute. No one could ever replace you, son," the older man replied.

"You said he had a rough life. What kind of life were you talking about?" the younger man asked.

"Let's play our game and while we're fishing this afternoon, I'll tell you about him. Maybe then you'll understand why he sometimes acts as he does," the jurist answered.

The two then started playing ball.

00000

That afternoon, Mark was busy mowing the yard, when Sarah called to him. "Mark! Your lunch is ready!"

"I'll be right there!" he yelled back, as he shut off the mower. He walked into the kitchen, stopping at the bathroom to wash up on the way.

The housekeeper watched as the young man entered the kitchen and sat down. She could see the droop in his shoulders and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. She placed his meal in front of him and sat in her seat.

McCormick ate his food while talking the to older woman about the weather, the news and what chores he was doing that day.

After he finished eating, Sarah took his plate and said, "Mark, I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes."

The ex-con replied, "Sure, Sarah. What is it? Do you need me to do something for you?"

"No, dear. I just want to talk to you about Tommy and what's happening with Judge Hardcastle," the housekeeper answered, turning in time to see the younger man's smile disappear and sadness fill his eyes.

Mark turned his head away to hide his fear from the older woman. He said quietly, "It's great that Tom is alive and home. The Judge is very happy to have him back and I'm glad for him."

"I know you are, Mark, but I wanted to talk about how you are feeling about it," Sarah replied. Mark looked up at her and she could see his emotions clearly in his eyes. The housekeeper could see that he was hurt, scared and worried.

"I'm okay. This is Tom's home. He belongs here with his father. After doing all those things with the Judge, I am a little jealous that Tom's doing them now instead of me. I know that's selfish, but can't help feeling that way," the young man said, He stopped and lowering his head as his face flushed with shame.

Sarah cupped his chin in her hand and raised his face to look in his eyes. "Sweetheart, it's natural to feel jealous. You were used to doing things with the Judge and now you're not. But I think if you give Judge Hardcastle time, hell figure out it doesn't have to be one or the other. He can have time for both of you," the older woman said, as she held his gaze. She saw his eyes fill with tears.

"Maybe it would be best if I went away. If he doesn't want me anymore, it would be better to go now. It wouldn't hurt as much as if he were to send me away later. I could always go back to racing," the ex-con said, as the tears began to fall.

The housekeeper's heart went out to the young man in front of her. She knew he had been abandoned in his past and that he felt he was about to be abandoned again. The older woman took out her handkerchief and wiped his tears away, and said, "Mark, Judge Hardcastle would never do that. He loves you. It's just that Tommy has just came home and he is a little caught up in trying to make up for lost time. Just give him some time to figure out how to fit you both into his life and it will be okay."

"But what if he finds there isn't room for both of us? What if he was wrong when he said I wasn't a substitute? What if I am and now that his real son is back, he doesn't need me?" the ex-con asked, his fears now voiced.

"That's a lot of 'ifs'. Let me ask you a question and see if it helps. We know your father was never there for you and now you have the Judge and you care for him. Do you love him just as a replacement for your father?" the housekeeper asked, and smiled when she saw the shock register on McCormick's face.

"No! Of course not! The Judge is my best friend. I can always count on him. He has always been there when I needed him. What I feel for him has nothing to do with my father," the young man replied.

Sarah smiled as she wiped the last remaining tears from his face. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and said, "Exactly. And that's how Judge Hardcastle's feels for you. He loves you for who you are, not as a substitute for his son."

The ex-con considered those words as a sad smile formed on his face along with a wistful look in his eyes. "Although, sometimes I wish he were," the young man said.

"A substitute?" the housekeeper asked, confused.

"No, my father," McCormick answered, matter-of-factly.

"Mark, I believe he does too," Sarah replied, and was rewarded with a grin from the ex-con. She spoke again and said, "Just give it time. It'll all work out in the end."

"I hope so, and thanks, Sarah," the ex-race car driver replied as he kissed the housekeeper's cheek before going to finish the lawn.

00000

The judge and Tom had been fishing peacefully for a while when the younger man spoke up. "Dad, you said earlier that Mark has had a hard life and that's why he acts like he does sometimes. What did you mean?"

The older man took a deep breath. He really didn't feel comfortable telling McCormick's life history, but he felt it was the only way his son would come to understand the ex-con. "Yes, well, he's not had any of the benefits of life that you have. He's had to fight for everything he has."

The younger Hardcastle said, his voice full of sarcasm, "Yeah, sure he has. I bet he told you all about his miserable life to get you to go easy on him."

The jurist looked at Tom and said, "No, most of it, I read in his file. And, over the past two years, he's filled in some of the details. I know his father left him on his fifth birthday and his mother died when he was twelve. He ended up in foster care and by fifteen was pretty much on his own He knows right from wrong and wants to help his friends and others whom he feels are being wronged. What he tends to do is go about helping them the easy way which isn't always legal, and that gets him in trouble."

"Yeah, but he's still an ex-con," the younger man replied as he looked at his father.

"Yes, but it was a foolish mistake that landed him in prison. He put his car in his girlfriend's name to get cheaper insurance. When they broke up, he took the car. She reported it stolen, and since it was in her name, I had no choice but put him in prison," the judge answered.

"You're the Judge that put him in prison and now he's living in our home? Why? Did you feel guilty for putting him in there?" Tom asked, angrily.

"Yes, I'm the Judge that put him in prison. No, he is not in our home because I feel guilty. He's there because he got into trouble again. I needed someone to help with my cases, so I arranged to have him paroled into my custody," the older man replied, and then regretted letting it slip about McCormick's other brush with the law when he saw his son's face harden.

"He got into trouble again and you still took him to GullsWay? If he couldn't stay out of trouble, then why help him? I know that he helps you on your cases, but obviously he has no respect for the law and what's right. And he's alone with Sarah right now. He could hurt her," the younger Hardcastle responded.

"Tom, listen. The second time I saw him in court he was there because he stole the Coyote." Seeing his son's questioning look, he said, "Yes, that's the car he has now." The older man paused and then went on to explain about how Mark had ended up in his courtroom and the beginning of their unique relationship. "And, Mark would never hurt Sarah, he adores her," the Judge finished, looking at his son.

The two continued to talk. The older man was trying to reassure his son that the ex-con wasn't dangerous, he was someone he could trust. He told him of the times McCormick had come through for him. He could tell by his son's face, that the younger man was listening, but he wasn't accepting what was being said. _Well he's just come home and found a stranger at the estate. Until he gets to know Mark, Tom isn't going to believe me. It is so good to have my son back and to do all the things we used to. And, so much has changed that I need to show him. But he needs to know he hasn't been replaced. He is my son. McCormick understands that I need to spend time with Tom right now. And hopefully once the two of them get to know one another, it will be easier for them to be together," _the jurist thought to himself, as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

The younger man was also lost in thoughts about what his father had told him. _You may have fooled my dad, but you don't fool me, Mark. You're nothing but an ex-con trying to get whatever you can. You figure you'll play up to my dad and he'll let you have everything. You get to live the life of luxury after taking what you wanted without thinking about who you hurt. Well, you don't deserve my dad and when you prove it, I'll be there to help him get over it. Dad wants me to get to know you. But I don't need to do that to know you'll just hurt him._

00000

Three days after the fishing trip, Tom came out of the house and saw Mark heading down the path to the beach. The ex-Marine was determined to find out what the ex-con was up to.

McCormick walked to a large outcropping of rocks overlooking the ocean and sat down to watch the surf. The younger Hardcastle could tell the ex-race car driver was talking and used his training to get close enough to hear what was being said.

"Happy Birthday, Mama. I love you and miss you so much. A lot has happened since I talked to you last time. We went to Atlantic City last month, and well, you know how that went. The judge and I are still working on cases. I know when we first started I told you it was the craziest thing I had heard of, and I thought the Judge was nuts," Mark said, stopping there for a few moments.

Tom was tempted to step from his hiding place and really let McCormick have it for talking about his dad that way. He was just about to do so, when the ex-con spoke up again.

"But you know what? It is important. We're stopping a lot of bad people. And the Judge, he isn't all bad. He growls a lot, but underneath it all, he's a big softy," the ex-race car driver said.

The ex-Marine was furious. _I knew it. He's just out to make a fool out of my dad,_ the younger Hardcastle thought as he decided he was not going to let the ex-con get away with this.

"I guess if you're watching, you know the Judge's son, Tom, has returned. Everyone thought he had been killed in the war, but he was working undercover and couldn't come home until now. I'm glad for the Judge. He has been so lonely and sad, and he is truly happy to have Tom home. It's nice to see him smiling and really happy," the ex-con said, and stopped as he tried to collect his thoughts.

The younger Hardcastle was startled that Mark had mentioned him to his mother. He was still considering that when McCormick spoke up again.

"Tom's like me in that his mom is up there with you. But other than that, we're completely different. He's like his dad. He wants to do the right thing and always goes about it the right way. Me, I try, but I screw it up every time. Except I haven't with the Judge," Mark said, as he shifted his position on the rocks.

He then went on quietly and Tom had to strain to hear him. "Mama, I'm scared. This is the closest I've had to a home since you died, and I'm afraid that I won't be wanted much longer. Sarah says the Judge cares, and I think maybe he might, but his son is back and he won't need me anymore. I'm not going anywhere unless he tells me to. I don't want him to send me away, but if it's what he wants, I'll go. I want the Judge to be happy. I wish you were here Mama." The young ex-con then fell silent.

Tom stood and thought about what he had overheard. He slowly and quietly started walking to the house, leaving Mark alone on the rocks. As he walked, the younger Hardcastle was lost in his thoughts. _Mom always told me not to eavesdrop, because I might hear something I don't like. Well, I definitely don't like this. Mark thinks he can just work his way into my father's life. He thinks my dad's soft and will fall for his con. I'll prove he's up to no good and then Dad will send him packing. No one is going to hurt my father._

00000

Two weeks later, Mark was rounding the corner of the house, and noticed Tom sitting in the Coyote. The ex-con quickly approached the car. "Get out of there!" the ex-race car said as he yanked the other man from the vehicle, and stood toe-to-toe with the ex-Marine and glared at him

"Get your hands off me!" the younger Hardcastle yelled, jerking free.

"Then keep your hands off my car!" Mark yelled back.

The judge had heard the shouting and came out of the house. Seeing the two young me about to come to blows, he got between them and pushed them apart. "What's going on?" the jurist asked, his own temper starting to rise.

"He was sitting in the Coyote!" Mark yelled, angrily.

"I wasn't going to hurt it!" the younger Hardcastle yelled back.

The judge looked at the two boys, and then said, "McCormick, he wouldn't hurt it."

"That might be, but he told me I couldn't even touch his car, so he can leave mine alone!" the ex-con shouted.

"Is that true? Did you tell him he couldn't touch the Corvette," the older man asked his son.

"Yes, but I wasn't doing anything," the younger Hardcastle replied.

"Probably not, but it's only fair. If he can't touch your car, then you can't touch his. Is that understood?" the jurist said, looking at both men.

"Yeah, Dad, I understand," Tom replied as he angrily walked away.

"I got you, Judge," Mark replied as he walked to the Coyote and stood watching the other young man walk off.

The judge walked up to his young friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Give him time, Kiddo. He's come home to a lot of changes and has to get used to them," the older man said.

"Yeah, I know," McCormick answered glumly.

00000

After leaving his father and Mark, Tom entered the kitchen, mumbling to himself.

Sarah heard the door slam and looked to see who had entered. She walked up to the young man and asked, "Tommy, what's wrong, dear?"

The blond sat at the table and said, "Sarah, I can't believe that I have to put up with him."

The housekeeper sat next to the young man. She placed her hand on his arm and asked, "Put up with who?"

"You know, that ex-con. He eats with us, lives in the Gatehouse, and he just told me I can't touch his precious car!" Tom replied angrily. The young man paused a moment and then went on. "And you know what? Dad sided with him?"

"Your father was probably trying to be fair. I heard you tell Mark that he couldn't touch your car," the housekeeper responded.

"Yes, but I'm not a car thief," the younger Hardcastle replied.

"No, you're not, and neither is he, anymore. He may have had trouble in the past, but he's straightened his life out now," Sarah answered.

"I've heard all that before and I'm not buying. He's an ex-con and he has no right living in my home," the young man responded.

"He's here because your father wanted to give him a chance to prove he could turn his life around, and he has. You would see that he is a trustworthy person if you would give him a chance," the housekeeper said, as she patted the young man's arm.

"Well, I don't trust him and nothing you say can change my mind," Tom replied, stubbornly.

"No, probably not. You're like your father that way. But let me tell you this. When Mark first came here, I had the same opinion that you do, but as time passed, I saw that he was indeed different from what I expected. Give him a chance to show you who he really is. He hides his true feelings a lot, to protect himself from being hurt. Judging him without getting to know him will cheat you both out of a good friendship. And that's all I'm saying," the housekeeper said.

"I'll think about it," the younger Hardcastle replied, as he rose from the table and walked outside.

00000

Tom had been home for a little over a month when, one night, he saw Mark leaving the estate. His father was practicing with the Jazz Masters and the ex-Marine realized that the ex-con had a pattern of leaving every night his dad has practice. _I bet he's out there doing something he shouldn't be. Well, I'm not going to let him get away with making a fool out of my dad,_ the young man thought as he got into the Corvette and followed the race car. He had no trouble keeping up as the ex-race car driver didn't seem to be in a hurry.

McCormick was taking a leisurely pace since he had plenty of time to get to his destination. His mind being on other things, he didn't notice the car keeping close on his tail. He drove to the building and parked in his usual spot, and went inside.

Tom pulled up to the curb, and sat, staring at the building. _What's he doing here? I bet he saw me and is trying to throw me off track. Probably going to sneak out the back. Well, I'll just follow him and when he does, I'll be right behind him,_ the young man thought as he walked up the steps of the college building.

As Tom entered, he saw Mark standing outside one of the rooms. The ex-con was talking to an older gentleman. The ex-Marine moved closer so he could hear without being observed.

"Professor Thomas, I don't think I understand what you went over last week. I tried the problems, but I don't think they're right," McCormick said.

"We have a few minutes before class starts, so why don't you let me take a look at what you've got," the professor said. Taking the notebook the ex-con held out, he looked at the assignment. "Mark, these look good. Looks like you understood it just perfectly. You don't need to worry so much, you are doing fine," the older man said, as he handed the notebook back.

"You really think so?" the younger man asked, pleased by his instructor's words.

"Yes, Mark, I believe you are," the teacher replied, smiling at his student's look of happiness.

"Thanks, Professor," Mark replied.

"It's almost time to for class. Let's go on inside," the educator said, as he entered the room, followed by the ex-con.

Tom stood back watching and listening. He wondered what was going on. After the last of the students entered the room and the professor closed the door, the young man walked over to the door.

_He's going to Night School. But why the secrecy. Why not tell Dad he's going instead of saying he's going out on a hot date. Maybe he's not just an ex-con trying to get what he can. If he wanted the impress Dad by going, then he'd tell him. Is this what Dad meant when he said that Mark wasn't trying to con anyone?_ the ex-Marine thought as he tried to fit what he'd just found out into the picture he had of Mark. Only the piece wouldn't quite fit into place.

"I'll have to keep an eye on him, until I figure this out," Tom muttered to himself as he left the building. He got back in the car and drove back to GullsWay, considering that maybe Mark was not who he thought he was.

00000

A few days later, Tom watched as his father was shooting baskets. He saw Mark's light on in the Gatehouse and knew the ex-con would be coming out soon. Usually this was when he would go out and join his dad at the hoop. But since learning that McCormick was going to night school and was not quite who he thought he was, the younger Hardcastle decided to change his strategy. The former Marine thought that one of the best ways to determine what game the ex-con was up to would be to observe him. If he came out here, Mark would leave because that was what the younger Hardcastle had wanted before.

Tom watched from the window as McCormick exited the Gatehouse to join the judge. He could hear the two talking, but not the words being said. Then the older man passed the ball to the ex-con and the game was on. When he saw Mark push his father, to the ground, he almost rushed outside in a rage. But then he noticed the look of happiness on the jurist's face and realized his dad was enjoying it. Then the older man got up and it was McCormick on the ground. And the look on the ex-con's face showed he was enjoying it also. _I knew Dad liked to play guerrilla basketball, but I never liked it. At least if I let Mark play with Dad, he he'll have a worthy opponent. I'll watch for a while and then I'll go play with Dad,_ the younger Hardcastle thought to himself as he continued to watch.

00000

Mark put in the final shot and smiling broadly, said, "My game."

"Yeah, Kiddo. I've missed that," the older man admitted.

"Yeah, me too, Hardcase. I'd better get cleaned up for breakfast and then I've got to clean the gutters," McCormick said as he stood holding the ball.

"You can let the gutters wait. We're going to start the Morelli case this afternoon," the Judge said.

"Okay," the ex-con replied and tossed the ball back to the jurist. He saw Tom approaching and called out, "Good morning, Tom."

"Morning, Mark. Dad want to play some ball?" the younger Hardcastle said as he joined his father. He had heard their conversation and knew that allowing his father and Mark to play had been a good idea.

"Sure, son. You take it out first," the older man said as he tossed his son the ball.

McCormick watched them play for a few minutes before going to take his shower. _I don't know if you were running late, or if you just decided to let us play today, but I'm glad you did. I sure have missed that part of our morning routine. If I can play ball with him in the mornings, it may not be so bad when I don't see the Judge all day because he's with you Well, whatever the reason, thanks Tom,_ the ex-con thought as he went to prepare for the day.

00000

Over the next week that became the morning routine. Tom would watch while Mark played guerrilla ball with the judge and then McCormick watched while the younger Hardcastle played regulation ball with the jurist.

One day the ex-con was starting to walk to the Gatehouse when he was stopped by a call from Tom. "Mark! Want to take me on?" Tom said, tossing the ball to the ex-race car driver.

McCormick caught the ball and said, "Sure, I'll play."

The judge stood back and watched as the two young men played ball. It was a close game with Mark managing to pull off the victory.

The ex-con picked up the ball and said, "That was fun. You play pretty good."

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself," the ex-Marine replied, and then said, "We can do it again tomorrow if you want."

"I'd like that," Mark replied.

The judge smiled as he watched his son and his young friend enjoying themselves together. It was good to see them getting along. The jurist wanted them to get to know each other and maybe even become friends.

The rest of the days routine depended on what the judge had planned for the day. If they were working on a case, he and McCormick would do that. If there were no cases, the jurist would go sightseeing with Tom or do some other activity with him.

The ex-con missed the closeness he had with the judge, but he was glad to, at least, have some time with his older friend. Except for the basketball games in the morning, their time together was almost all business. Sometimes the ex-con felt that the older man didn't want to be there with him. McCormick hoped that the jurist didn't decide to quit the cases because it was the only time he got to spend with the Judge. Plus Mark had discovered a while back that he enjoyed their work and thought it was important.

The jurist still felt the work he and Mark were doing was important, but his son had just returned home and he wanted to spend time with him. The judge felt torn between getting reacquainted with his son and trying to fit his young friend into his family. He knew McCormick was trying not to be jealous of Tom, but he also knew Mark was hurt by the change in their relationship. The problem was, the elder Hardcastle didn't want the relationship to change, but he did not know how to maintain it without his son feeling threatened. The jurist couldn't seem to fit the two young men in his life without one or the other feeling jealous. Until he could figure out how to do that, he'd have to continue as he was, and hope the two men could learn to get along. After they started playing ball together, the older man found new hope that it might happen.

00000

The day of the game had arrived and Mark was excited. He couldn't wait for evening to come because he and the judge would be watching the Lakers play. He went right to work on his chores because he wanted to finish in plenty of time to get ready to leave.

The ex-con had finished the hedges and went to work on cleaning the pool. It was late afternoon and the judge was still downtown, where he had gone to meet Frank for lunch.

Mark was almost done with the pool when he heard the truck pull in. He continued working on getting leaves and bugs from the water and soon the judge joined him. "Hey, Kiddo, how are you?" the older man asked as he watched his friend.

"Great!" McCormick exclaimed excitedly. Then seeing the look on the judge's face, he felt the nervous fluttering start in his stomach. "What's up, Hardcase?" he asked, trying to keep his nervousness from his voice.

The jurist watched as the joy on his friend's face quickly turned to wariness. _Great he knows something's up. I guess I have no choice but to tell him,_ he thought as he prepared himself for what was to come. "About the game tonight, I decided I'd like to take Tom,. It's been a long time since he and I have been to a game together," the older man said, and waited for the response.

McCormick felt his heart sink at the jurist's words. The ex-con ducked his head to hide his disappointment. _I know the Judge wants to spend time with Tom, but does he have to take away something I wanted to do. I've been looking forward to this since he told me about the tickets. But that's not fair. Tom is his son and he got the tickets. He can take whomever he wants. And if I make a big deal out of it, he may decide not to do anything with me," _ the young man thought as he tried to control his emotions.

When Mark remained silent, the judge said, "We can go to another game, McCormick."

The ex-con raised his head, all emotion wiped from his face. "Sure, Judge, I understand. And yeah, we'll catch another one," the young man said, and then turned back to the pool.

"Thanks, Kiddo, this means a lot to me," the judge said as he walked into the house to tell his son about the game.

The ex-con waited until the older man disappeared into the house to let his disappointment show. _Yeah, I know it does. It meant a lot to me too. I really do understand that you're wanting to spend time with Tom. I just hope you don't forget about me,_ Mark thought as he finished skimming the leaves from the water.

00000

A week after the Lakers game the judge was sitting at his desk, staring out the window thinking about his son. _It's been so good these last few months having Tom home. I just wish he and Mark got along better. Both are trying to find their place and they keep pushing at each other. Aside from the morning basketball game I have with McCormick, I spend most of my leisure time with Tom, and I only see Mark when we're working on a case. I wish the three of us could do things that we'd enjoy together, like fishing. McCormick really enjoyed fishing the last time I took him, and Tom loves to fish. Until the two of them can get along so we can do activities together, I guess the only thing to do is continue as we have been. I'll work with McCormick and relax with Tom._

The jurist rose from his chair and walked outside. "McCormick!" he yelled as he walked to the truck.

"Yeah?" the ex-con asked as he rounded the corner of the house.

Getting into the vehicle, the older man said, "I'm going downtown for a doctor's appointment." Seeing the look of alarm on his young friend's face, he quickly added, "It's just a check-up, Kiddo. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, if you're sure," Mark replied, still concerned for his friend.

"Listen, Tom's visiting his friends and won't be back until late and I'll eat in town when I'm done, so it'll just be you and Sarah for dinner," the judge explained.

Yeah, okay," McCormick answered, as he tried to suppress his fears.

00000

Later that evening as Mark and Sarah were washing the dishes, the phone rang. "I'll get it, Sarah," he said, as he dried his hands and reached for the phone. "Hello," he said into the receiver.

"_McCormick, listen, I've got to stay overnight for some tests,"_ the Judge started and was cut off.

"Stay overnight? Why? What's wrong?" the ex-con asked, growing alarmed.

"_Relax, Kiddo. It's nothing to worry about. They just want to just check some things out. When Tom gets home, tell him where I am and I'll be home tomorrow, so don't worry_," the jurist said.

McCormick was silent for a moment and then asked, "Judge, you're sure you're okay? I can come down there."

"_Yes, now don't go getting all excited. There's no need for you to come here, I'll be home tomorrow_," the older man said.

:Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Mark said as he hung up the phone. He turned and saw Sarah's concerned face. He told her quickly what the Judge had said on the phone.

She patted the ex-con's arm and said, "I'm sure he's all right, dear. He'll be fine."

"I hope so," McCormick replied as he went back to the dishes.

"After we finish, why don't we play some cards to take our minds off things?" the older woman suggested.

"Okay," the young man replied.

With neither of the participants really paying attention to the cards, they played until after dark. Mark's mind was on the judge and Sarah's was on the young man with her as well as the jurist and Tom.

At ten o'clock, the ex-con was starting to grow weary and was trying to hide another yawn when Sarah said, "Mark, you're tired. Why don't you go on to bed."

"I'm okay, and I told the Judge I'd tell Tom about him having to stay overnight," the young man replied.

"I can tell him for you. You go ahead to bed and I'll see you tomorrow," the housekeeper offered.

"Okay," McCormick said as he rose from his seat.

Seeing the pensive look on his face, the older woman said, "Try not to worry, Mark."

The ex-con smiled as he kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks, Sarah." He then left the house for the Gatehouse.

00000

Sarah was straightening up when Tom walked into the house. Seeing the housekeeper in the kitchen, he walked into the room and said, "Evening, Sarah."

"Good evening, Tom. Did you have a good time at your friends?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, but we've both changed a lot since high school, and we don't have a lot in common anymore. Dad hasn't made it back from his doctor's appointment yet?" the blond asked, looking for signs of the older man.

"No, dear. He called a while ago and said he had to stay overnight for tests," Sarah told him.

"Tests? Is everything okay?" the younger Hardcastle asked.

"Now don't worry so much. He said they just want to be sure everything is okay and he'd be home tomorrow," the housekeeper replied. She then told him all she knew and they soon went to bed.

00000

The judge pulled into the drive at 1:30 the next afternoon. He barely got out of the truck before Mark approached and asked, "Are you okay. What did the doctor say?"

Tom also walked up to him also and looked at his father closely. Not liking the look on the older man's face, he asked, "What is it, Dad?"

"Come into the den you two and I'll tell you," the jurist said, while entering the house. "Sarah," he called, as he entered the den, the two younger men following closely behind.

"Yes, Your Honor?" the housekeeper asked as she stood on the landing.

"Come sit down. I want to talk to all of you," the judge said, as he sat at the desk.

Hearing the serious tone, Sarah sank onto the sofa while Mark and Tom sat in the chairs.

Clearing his throat, the jurist said, "The doctor didn't have good news for me. The tests they ran yesterday found that I have a rare blood disease."

There was silence for a few moments and then Tom asked, "You'll be okay, though right?"

"No, there isn't any cure. The doctor said I have about six months. Longer if I'm lucky," the older man said, as he looked at both young men and his housekeeper.

"No, there's got to be a mistake. It can't be true," Mark replied shock overcoming his face.

"I'm sorry, kid. I wish it was a mistake," the Judge replied.

Sarah started crying and the jurist moved to the sofa and put his arm around her. "It's okay, Sarah," the elder Hardcastle told her. She broke down completely in great wracking sobs and the Judge tried to comfort her as best he could.

McCormick rose from his chair and said, "I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach if you need me, Judge."

Tom stood also, and said, "I think I'll go for a drive."

The older man nodded in response to the young men's statements while he continued to hold the housekeeper as he cried. As he sat with her, he thought about what the future held. _Aw Tom, I just got you back and now I'm going to lose you again, only this time, it's me leaving. And then there's you, Mark. You've been abandoned time and time again. And now, I'm going to do it to you. But at least you two have Sarah and each other. I do hope you can turn to one another. It will probably help once I'm gone._

Sarah's sobs were lessening and she pushed back from the jurist and said, "What are you going to do?"

"I have to accept it. Sarah, I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to help the boys once I'm gone. If they can learn to lean on one another, maybe it won't be so bad," the Judge said.

"It won't make them miss you any less, but you're right. It may ease their grief to have each other to help them through. I'll do whatever I can," the housekeeper replied, as she wiped her eyes.

00000

Mark walked to the rock outcropping he always went to when he was troubled. He sat down and stared at the water. Soon his thoughts turned to the Judge's disturbing news. _What happens now? Oh, Judge, I don't want you to die. I need you. Without you, there's no need for a Tonto. And my parole, what happens to that? I can't stay here once you…. _The young man stopped his thoughts. He didn't want to think about what would happen and tried to sort out his jumbled emotions. He wiped his hand across his eyes and discovered tears there. He sat and let them fall as he continued to contemplate what life would be like without his friend.

00000

Tom drove up the PCH for miles. He pulled off the road when he could no longer stop his tears from falling. _I just got home Dad, and now you're going to be taken from me. It's not fair. I want us to have more time together. And Mark, he's had the last two years with you that should have been mine. I'll put up with him for your sake, but I still don't trust him. Now that you're sick, I'll have to keep an eye on Mark so he doesn't try to take advantage of you._ His thoughts continued on as he sat considering this turn of events.

00000

Mark walked out of the house, angrily slamming the door as he went. He was so sick of this he couldn't stand it. It had been a week since the judge had told them he was dying and the jurist's behavior since then had been confusing. The older man was sugary sweet, and he'd even stopped complaining about McCormick's lack of desire to perform his chore. And when Mark had purposely spilled the water on the judge to get a response, the elder Hardcastle just chuckled and said it was okay. Then came the big announcement that he was building a tennis court and was giving up the cases.

The ex-con knew that the news had come as a shock, but he wondered why the older man was acting like a different person. It was like he was going to just lie back and let death claim him and Mark felt he couldn't stand to watch that.

Wanting to work out some of his frustrations, the young man decided to work on his car. He was slamming and banging cabinets in the garage when the judge came to see who was making all the noise.

"McCormick, what your problem?" the jurist asked, calmly.

The older man's calmness pushed the ex-con's emotions up another notch and he released his frustration by yelling in a voice that conveyed his feelings, "What's my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is--you!"

"What are you talking about?" the elder Hardcastle responded, his voice still serene and seemingly oblivious to his young friend's discomfort.

"If there's one thing I've learned since I've been here, it's that Hardcastles fight. This attitude of yours just isn't you. You have always kicked anyone's butt that got in your way. But now you're just going to lie back and let people walk all over you? I never thought you would just take death's hand and walk quietly through the door. I always imagined that death would have to drag you out kicking and screaming," the ex-con replied as he expressed his anguish.

Tom had come around the corner in time to Mark's comments to his dad and said, "How dare you talk to my father that way!" The younger Hardcastle started to advance on the ex-con, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"No, it's okay, Tom. He's right. I've just been so shocked by the news that I haven't been acting normally. It is time to fight and show death that Hardcastles don't give up, They are dragged out kicking and screaming," the older man replied, smiling and feeling more like himself than he had been since he'd received the news.

The ex-con smiled when he saw the fire back in his older friend's eyes. He knew the road ahead would be difficult, but as long as the Judge was fighting, then Mark would help in any way he could.

00000

Three days after Mark's blow up and the judge's renewed determination to fight, the jurist and Tom returned to GullsWay from town excited.

"Go find McCormick and we'll tell him all about it," the older man said. As he walked to the house the elder Hardcastle exclaimed, "This will be great!"

The young man walked to the back yard and found the ex-con trimming hedges. The ex-Marine cleared his throat as he approached and said, "Dad wants to see you in the house."

McCormick felt the familiar tension in his stomach that had been present ever since the jurist's son had returned. Trying to squelch his fear, he thought, _Oh, please don't send me away now, Judge._ Putting the clippers down, he turned and took a step toward the house.

"Mark, wait. I want to talk to you first. I know it was you that got Dad to snap out of the mood he was in and I'm grateful. It's just that we bought a yacht today and he wants to go for a cruise with the time he has left. I know you care for my father, so I'm going to ask you not to come with us. You see, I just came home and I want to make the most of our remaining time together. I know Dad doesn't want to hurt your feelings, so he won't tell you to stay home, although I think that's what he really wants," Tom said and could see the hurt on the ex-con's face. He pushed his guilt at causing the ex-race car driver's pain aside, justifying it to himself. _He's my father and I don't want to share what time he has left. I am his son and have the right to be there._

When McCormick didn't respond, the younger Hardcastle went on, saying, "He's not planning on being gone the entire time. He wants to come back in time to make the arrangements that need to be made, so I won't have to worry about it. You can spend time with him then."

Mark hid his hurt feelings as best he could. He didn't want to worry the Judge by letting him see he was upset. "Well, let's go in the house," the ex-con said quietly as he started across the yard.

Entering the den, McCormick sat in his usual chair and waited for the jurist to speak.

"Tom and I were down at the marina and I saw a yacht for sale, so I bought it. It'll be great! Tom and me out on the high seas. We'll go places and do things," the older man said, and then added, "You'll be there too, kid."

The ex-con thought about what Tom had told him and listened while the Judge talked about the boat. He noticed how the judge mentioned his being there also, almost like an afterthought. _I guess he really does want it to be just him and Tom/ If it's what he wants, then I can't stand in his way,_ the ex-race car driver thought as he tried to push his own feelings aside for his friend's sake.

When the young man didn't reply right away, the jurist went on. "We'll stay out there for a few months and come back so I can make the necessary preparations."

Mark looked down at his hands as he said quietly," Judge, I think I should stay here and you and Tom should go alone."

"Don't you want to go?" the older man asked, feeling disappointed that his friend didn't want to be part of his final adventure.

"Of course I want to go, but you just got Tom back not long ago and you two should spend quality time together before you get too sick. Besides you'll be back in time for the two of us do things together before you…," The ex-con said, halting suddenly, unable to voice his deepest fear.

"Die, Mark. You can say it. It doesn't make it any less real if you ignore it," the jurist said and then asked, "Are you sure that's what you want."

McCormick raised his head and looked at his friend for a few moments and then answered, "Yeah, I think it's for the best."

"Okay. If you're sure," the judge replied, proud that the ex-con was willing to make that sacrifice for him and Tom. After a moment, the older man said, "But if you change your mind, you're welcome to come."

"I know," Mark said, certain that the judge made the offer out of awkwardness and not because he wanted him to go. "I think I'll get back to the hedges," the ex-con said as he rose and left the two Hardcastle men to plan their trip.

00000

The next afternoon, as Tom headed toward the kitchen to tell Sarah the things he and his father would need the next morning for their trip, he heard Mark talking to her, so he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"It'll be okay, Sarah, and it really is for the best. Tom and the Judge need time together and I'll get to spend time with him when he gets back," the ex-con said, trying to convince himself as well as the housekeeper.

"Yes, but you really want to go and it's not fair for you to sacrifice what you want like this," Sarah replied.

"It's what the Judge wants. You should have seen his eyes light up when I told him it would be just him and Tom. He was so happy and that is more important than anything I want," McCormick answered.

"Mark what about you and what you're feeling?" the housekeeper asked, concerned for the man in front of her. She knew he was hurting so much, and she was concerned that this decision could cause him serious emotional harm.

"It's not important as long as the Judge is happy," the ex-con replied, sadly.

"It is important. You're hurting, Mark. You love the Judge and you want to be there with him, but you'll let your own desires go in order to make him happy," Sarah replied as she looked at the young man she was both proud of and very worried for.

"It's okay, Sarah. It's the least I can so after all he's done for me," the ex-con replied.

"Mark, I hope he realizes how much you love him," she said as she hugged him.

When the older woman's arms encircled the young man, he broke down as his grief overtook him. The housekeeper continued to hold him as she tried to reassure him that it would be all right.

Tom stood rooted to the spot. _I knew Mark cared for my dad, but I didn't realize that he loved him that much. Maybe I'm not being fair by asking him to stay home. No, he's my father and I have missed so much time with him; time that Mark has had. I'll not give him any more; I don't have to,_ the younger Hardcastle thought as he talked himself out of the guilt he was feeling. He decided to come back and talk to Sarah later, so he left her and the ex-con alone in the kitchen.

00000

The drive to the marina was quiet and subdued. The judge was excited about the trip, but a little sad that McCormick was staying behind. Tom was wrestling with his conscience, and remained silent for fear that his father or Mark would change their minds about the ex-con remaining at GullsWay. McCormick was saddened at the thought of missing out on this time with the jurist, but was determined to stick to his decision, since it was what he believed the older man wanted.

The ex-con parked the truck and got out. He grabbed the judge's bags and said, "Lead the way and I'll help you get your things on board."

The elder Hardcastle led the way to the yacht followed by Tom and then Mark.

Once all the bags were on board, the ex-con turned to the judge and trying to keep his voice cheerful, said, "Have a safe trip and enjoy yourself. Call me and let me know when you'll be back so I can come pick you up." McCormick impulsively hugged the jurist and said quietly, "Take care of yourself, Hardcase."

The older man just mumbled a response, but did not move to break the embrace.

Mark then moved to face Tom and held out his hand. "Have a good time," the ex-con said and then quietly added, "Take care of him."

The younger Hardcastle shook the offered hand and did not fail to notice the sadness in the other young man's eyes as he said, "I will."

As he prepared to exit the ship, McCormick said, with more cheer than he felt, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Sure thing, Kiddo. And we'll do some things then," the judge said, trying to hide his own disappointment.

Mark disembarked and watched while they cast off. He walked up the pier to the truck and watched until the ship was lost among the others in the marina. He got in the truck and headed home.

00000

Seeing the familiar truck pull in the drive, Frank turned to Sarah and asked, "So you couldn't get him to go either?"

"No, he made up his mind, he's too stubborn to change it. He's just like Judge Hardcastle that way," she replied sadly.

"Yes, sometimes it's hard to believe he isn't Milt's son. I tried to change his mind ever since he told me he wasn't going, but he said it was what Milt wanted," the lieutenant said.

Mark parked the truck and walked over to Sarah and Harper. "Sarah, the Judge and Tom are safely off," the young man told the housekeeper, trying to sound cheerful. Turning to the lieutenant, he asked, "What brings you by, Frank?"

"I came by to see if maybe you had come to your senses and decided to go along with Milt and Tom," the cop replied.

Seeing the young man drop his head, Sarah said quickly, "Well, come on inside. I have lunch ready. I invited the lieutenant to stay since he was here."

Mark smiled at her and said, "Thanks, Sarah." He entered the house and sniffed the air. "It smells wonderful," he said as he headed to the kitchen.

"I made you hamburgers and fries, and for lunch we'll have ice cream," she told him as she placed plates of food on the table. "Just take a seat, lieutenant," Sarah said, addressing Harper.

The three ate pretty much in silence as the enjoyed the meal. Leaning back in his chair, Frank said, "Thanks for the delicious meal, Sarah."

"Yeah, it was great," the ex-con agreed.

"Here, let me help you with the dishes, " Mark said, starting to reach for the plates.

"Nonsense, you have company. I'll take care of the dishes. You two go outside and talk or do something," the housekeeper said.

"You heard her, Mark," the officer said.

"Yeah, want to join me for a walk on the beach, Frank? Or are you working today?" the ex-con asked.

"No, I'm off today. A walk sounds nice," Harper replied as he and McCormick headed to the beach. They had been walking in silence for several minutes when the lieutenant spoke up. "Oh, before I forget, Claudia wanted me to invite you over for dinner this evening. It's been a while since you've been to our house."

"I'd like that. I've missed going over with the Judge, but he's doing things with Tom now, so I haven't had the chance to see you two much," the young man replied sadly. "Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to cause you any trouble," McCormick added.

"How could you cause us trouble?" the officer asked, confused by his young friend's question.

"Because the Judge is your friend and Tom is his son. Tom doesn't like me and I don't want him or the Judge getting mad at you because I was at your house," the younger man answered, looking at the ground.

"Mark, listen, you are our friend also, and if we want to have you over for dinner, then you have as much right as they do. Milt won't get mad because you were visiting us," Frank said.

"Maybe not, but Tom will," the ex-con remarked.

"Then he'll just have to, because Claudia and I want you to come," Harper responded.

The ex-race car driver broke into a grin as he looked at his friend. After a few moments, McCormick said, "Okay, I'll be over later this evening."

"Are you doing anything today?" the lieutenant asked.

"No, nothing in particular. The Judge just told me to keep the place in shape while he was gone, so I don't have anything pressing. Why?" the ex-con asked.

"Claudia has been after me to take a look at her car and I thought since you're something of a car expert, maybe you could help me," Harper said.

"Is she having problems with it?" Mark asked.

"She says it just doesn't seem right. She said it acts like it loses power as she's driving. It hasn't stalled, but it acts like it wants to," the lieutenant said, glad his wife had mentioned her car troubles that morning.

"Sure let me tell Sarah, so she'll know where I am and that she doesn't have to fix dinner for me," McCormick said and started for the house. He stopped a few feet away, and turned and said, "Could I invite her?"

"Of course you can. Claudia would love to see her also. I'll just call and let her know you and Sarah will be coming for dinner and that you're coming now to look at her car," Frank said, as he joined the younger man in walking to the house.

00000

Mark, Sarah and Frank arrived at the Harper residence and were met by Claudia. "Mark, Sarah, it's so good to see you," she said as she hugged each one in turn. Still holding Mark's arm, she said, "I appreciate you agreeing to help Frank fix my car."

"It's no problem, Claudia," the young man said, blushing.

"I'll help you with dinner," Sarah offered.

"No, you're a guest, but you can keep me company while I fix it," the lieutenant's wife responded.

"Frank, where are your tools? I'll go ahead and get started on the car," the ex-con asked.

"They're in the garage. I'll be over to help in just a moment," the officer said. Turning to his wife, he said, "We'll be here if you need us."

The two women walked into the house chatting while the men went to work on the car.

00000

"Okay, try it now," Mark said, and listened as the lieutenant started the car. Satisfied with the result, the ex-con closed the hood, saying, "Yes, that should do it. You can shut it off now, Frank."

Harper exited the car and said, "Thanks, Mark, it does sound better. Let's go get washed up. We may have time to catch part of a game before dinner is ready."

"Okay," the younger man said, as he followed the officer in the house.

Claudia found the two of them watching a game and debating players when she went to tell them dinner was ready.

Everyone took a place at the table and enjoyed a good meal and the company of friends. After dessert, they talked for a while longer. Claudia refused Mark and Sarah's offers to help with the dishes, saying she'd do them later.

After a few hours, Mark stood and said, "Sarah, I should get you home before it gets too late."

"Yes, it is getting late," the housekeeper said.

"Claudia and Frank, thanks for inviting us to dinner," the ex-con said.

"It was our pleasure," the cop's wife said as she hugged the younger man. Then hugging Sarah, she said, "You'll have to come back soon, both of you."

"We will," Sarah said as she went out the door McCormick was holding for her. Mark quickly walked to the car and opened the door, which he closed once the housekeeper was settled. Waving goodbye to the Harpers, he started the car and headed home.

Frank and Claudia watched the two leave and then the lieutenant said, "It was good to see them this evening. Mark didn't say it, but I know he's missing Milt and wishing he was there. The kid feels left out and I'm afraid he'll think he's not wanted at GullsWay anymore."

"But Milt loves him," his wife replied.

"Yes, but right now, Mark doesn't know that. He knows the Milt feels something for him, but with him spending all his time with Tom, he's not sure what that is anymore. And now, with Milt dying, Mark fears he's losing the only home he's known," Frank responded, concerned for the ex-con that somehow become a good friend..

00000

They had been sailing for two days and the Judge was relaxing as he sat watching his son fishing. _It's so peaceful here and Tom is having such a good time. It's so good to spend time with him like this. I'm glad I decided to do this. McCormick was right, it wasn't like me to just sit back and accept death. I wish he were here to enjoy this. I know he'd have a great time. He loves fishing, even if he doesn't act like it, and it's so beautiful out here. I shouldn't have let him stay behind," _the older man thought as he watched the ocean.

The younger man had turned to say something to his father and had seen the look of sadness on his dad's face. _He's probably thinking of his illness or maybe about Mark not being here. I know he wishes he would have told McCormick to come. Maybe I shouldn't have convinced him to stay behind, but I wanted this time alone with Dad. He's my father and I don't have to share him with anyone. Besides, we'll get back in time for Mark to see him before he dies,"_ the young man thought as he once again tried to justify his actions to himself.

Walking over to the older man, Tom said, "Dad come on, bet I can catch one before you."

"Now, yer cookin'" the jurist said as he rose to get his pole.

Conversation then turned to fishing and their plans for the rest of the day as the two men enjoyed each other's company.

00000

Meanwhile back at GullsWay, Mark was miserable. He missed the judge and knowing their time together was limited, he was nervous about being away from the older man.

Sarah stood at the door and watched McCormick as he was cleaning the pool. She knew the younger man was upset and she was deeply concerned for him. The ex-con tried not to let her see just how sad he was, but when he wasn't aware she was watching, his anguish betrayed him. The older woman knew he was also feeling neglected and unwanted, so she was doing what she could to show him it was untrue.

"Mark, come in for lunch! You can finish that later," the housekeeper called to him and waited at the door until he joined her.

The ex-con smiled as he passed by her and said cheerfully, "Thanks, Sarah."

"Sit down, once you've washed up. I made you a pizza and salad," the older woman said as she put the food on the table.

McCormick and the housekeeper ate quietly, and then the younger man helped her with the dishes. They had just finished when the phone rang.

"I'll get it Sarah," Mark said, as he picked up the receiver. "Hello, Hardcastle residence." After a short pause, he said, "No, he's not home. Could I take a message? Is something wrong, Doctor? Is it something with his illness?" Mark asked anxiously.

Sarah was alerted by the young man's tone. She looked over at the ex-con, and saw that he had gone pale. She started in McCormick's direction and heard him say, "Yeah, I'll tell him. Goodbye." The housekeeper reached the ex-race car driver as the phone fell from his fingers. She put it back on the hook and turned as the young man sank into a chair at the table.

Sitting in a chair next to him, she asked, "Mark, what's wrong?"

"That was the Judge's doctor. He said he needs to talk to him as soon as possible. Oh, Sarah, what if it's because he doesn't have six months. He may not get home in time," McCormick said, growing agitated.

"Did the doctor say that?" the housekeeper asked.

"No, but why else would he need to talk to him right away? He wouldn't tell me anything, he just said to have the Judge call him," the younger man replied, fearfully.

"Mark, sweetheart, you don't know that. It could be nothing," Sarah said, trying to reassure the ex-con.

"If he doesn't get back in time," I won't get to tell him how much I appreciate what he's done for me. I won't get to say…," McCormick said, breaking off suddenly as he gave in to his fear.

Sarah placed her arms around the younger man and held him as he cried. She kept saying reassuring comments to him, but was not sure if he even heard her. After a while, the ex-con regained his composure and said, "Okay, Sarah, I'll try not to worry about it. But if he calls, please tell him to call the doctor."

"Of course, dear," she said as she kissed his cheek before he headed back outside.

00000

Two days later, the front door opened and the yell of "McCormick! Sarah!" was heard down the hall.

Mark froze at the familiar bellow and the housekeeper called back, "we're in the kitchen, Your Honor."

As soon as the jurist cam into sight, the ex-con launched himself at the older man and grabbed him in a bear hug, saying, "Oh Thank God you're back. The doctor called and he wants you to call him. Wait, what are you doing back so soon? Are you okay?"

The elder Hardcastle pushed against his young friend, and said, "Get off me, kid. What's gotten in to you?"

The ex-race car driver sat in a chair, suddenly overcome with emotion and unable to speak. He was breathing very fast and was trying to calm his heart.

Tom stood and silently watched the scene and now spoke. "We're back because somebody stole our yacht."

McCormick rose to his feet and then quickly sat back down, still shaken up. "Someone stole the boat? Did you get hurt? Are we going to go after them?" the ex-con asked.

"No, I'm not worried about it," the judge answered.

"What do you mean it's okay? You can't let them get away with taking it," Mark said, amazed.

"Dad said he doesn't want to," the younger Hardcastle replied.

The judge looked at his young friend still seated at the table and said, "There isn't really any reason to, Kiddo."

The ex-con gazed at the older man and started shaking. "Judge, you need to call the doctor. He called two days ago and said for you to call as soon as you got home. He wouldn't tell me why and I couldn't reach you," the younger man said, his sentences were spoken hurriedly and the ex-race car driver was starting to become upset again.

The jurist watched the ex-con and noticed the young man was very pale and his breaths were coming in rapid gasps. Not understanding the cause the older man was growing confused by McCormick's behavior, and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Sarah spoke up at that moment. "Your Honor, your doctor called the other say and asked that you call him as soon as you go home. Mark has been convinced it's bad news and has worried himself sick ever since."

"Oh, Kiddo, you shouldn't let yourself get so upset before you know what the doctor has to say. I'll go call him now, so just relax," the jurist said, trying to calm his young friend.

"The older man returned a few minutes later, and said, "I've got to go see the doctor. I'll be back soon." Seeing the ex-con's face growing even paler, the judge said, "Come on, Mark. You're coming with me."

McCormick rose unsteadily and Sarah embraced him. "It'll be all right, Mark," the housekeeper said. She then watched as he followed the judge from the house.

Tom had silently watched as the ex-con had become extremely overjoyed and then distraught at his father's return and at the thought of the doctor's news. "He really does love my dad," the young man said, mostly to himself.

"Yes, he does, Tommy. He's worried himself sick since you and your father left on your trip, especially after that call from the doctor. He has convinced himself that your father didn't have as much time as originally thought. He was afraid that he wouldn't see him or get a chance to tell him how grateful he is for what your father has done for him," Sarah explained.

"You don't think that's what the doctor wanted, do you?" the young man asked, starting to grow concerned as well.

"I don't know. I hope not, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions until your father gets home," the older woman replied. She hugged the younger Hardcastle and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be all right. Are you hungry?"

"A little. We came straight here from the dock where we landed in our rowboat," Tom answered.

"Sit down, and I'll get you something to eat. I have some sandwiches left over from earlier," the housekeeper said.

"I didn't think there'd be any leftovers, with Mark here," the younger man joked.

"Usually that would be true for either of you, but he hasn't eaten much the last few days," Sarah responded.

"Well, now that Dad's back, that's bound to change," the young man said, and then more quietly added, "I think Dad missed him too. I didn't realize they cared so much for each other."

"Yes, they do, but that doesn't change how your father feels about you," the housekeeper reassured the young man.

"I know, but I guess I just didn't want to see that he cared for Mark also," the ex-Marine said. He was silent for a few minutes before he said, "I guess it would make Dad happy if I tried to get along with Mark."

Sarah kissed Tom's cheek, and said, "Yes, sweetheart, it would make him very happy. And you may find you like Mark after all."

00000

The judge drove to downtown in silence. He could feel the tension radiating from his young friend. The jurist had the ex-con go along because he was concerned about him and was afraid that if the doctor did have bad news, the kid would collapse. If that was the case, he wanted to be near a doctor.

Arriving at the hospital, the older man said, "I'll go in and see the doctor. You can come in and wait in the waiting room."

"I think I'll wait out here by the truck," McCormick said.

"Okay, Kiddo," the jurist said and then walked inside.

00000

A short while later the judge came out of the doctor's office and saw Mark leaning against the truck. The older man took a few moments to study his young friend and noticed the ex-con's face was etched with fatigue and worry. _This really shook you up, didn't it, kid?_ the elder Hardcastle thought as he walked over to his friend. "McCormick," the jurist said as he approached.

The ex-con swung around at the sound of his name and looked at the older man. "Judge, what did the doctor say?" the younger man asked, unable to keep the tremor from his voice.

"I'm fine. Get in the truck! We've got to get those guys who stole my boat!" the Judge said as he clapped his hands together.

Mark got in the truck and asked, "You're fine? You mean…," McCormick said and then stopped, afraid to voice his hope and have it dashed.

The jurist started the truck and smiled at his young friend and then said, "Yeah, Kiddo, I'm fine. It was a mix up, and I'm not dying. So let's get home and tell Sarah and Tom, and then you and I have work to do."

The ex-con laid his head back on the seat and relaxed. He allowed all the stress and worry of the last few weeks to drain from his body.

The judge looked over a few moments later and noticed Mark had fallen asleep. _Yeah, I bet you haven't been doing much of that lately_ the older man thought as he let his friend sleep.

00000

Tom and Sarah rose when they heard the door open and then close.

The judge came into the kitchen, smiling and waved the two back. "Sit down, Sarah, Tom. I have some news to tell the both of you."

The last time the jurist told them to sit own, the news had been bad, so the housekeeper and younger Hardcastle complied.

Mark stood leaning against the door frame to watch the scene unfold. He already knew what the older man had to say and wanted to see the other's faces when the judge told them.

"What is it, Your Honor?" Sarah asked, her face full of concern.

"The doctor told me that I'm not dying. It was a mistake and there's nothing wrong with me," the jurist said and waited for their reactions. He didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, Your Honor!" Sarah said as she threw her arms around him. "I'm so relieved."

"Dad, that's great!" the younger Hardcastle said as he hugged his father.

"Yes, it is good news. Now there will be plenty of time for us to do all kinds of things, Tom. But first, McCormick and I have some men to catch," the Judge said, as he walked toward the den.

Mark walked over to Sarah and hugged her, and said excitedly, "It's great, Sarah. He's not dying!" Turning to Tom, the ex-con said, "I'm glad he's okay so you and he can have more time."

"Come on Kiddo! We've got work to do!" came the familiar bellow.

"Listen to that, music to my ears," the ex-race car driver said as he quickly left the room for the den.

00000

A week after the judge and Mark caught the men who stole the yacht, Hardcastle got them started a new case. The older man had gone to the police station to get some information from Frank. McCormick was clearing the pool out back while Tom was washing his car.

Tom heard a car approaching and looked up to see a sedan pull in the drive. He watched curiously as two men exited the car and advanced on him. He took a step backwards and tripped over the garden hose. Before he could get up, the larger man kicked him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs. While he was struggling to breathe, the two men grabbed him and started dragging him toward the vehicle.

Struggling to get away, and trying to catch his breath, he asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"You don't need to worry about who we are. We're just the messengers. Our employer wants to send your old man a message and when he finds your body, he'll know not to mess with our boss," the taller of the two men said.

The younger Hardcastle was trying to pull free when he heard someone yell, "Stop, leave him alone!" Before Tom knew what was happening, he saw a blur tackle one of the men. He fought against the other. He looked over and saw McCormick fighting the other goon.

Sarah came out of the house at the noise and said, "Oh, my! Tom! Mark!"

The ex-con called out, "Sarah, go call the police!"

At the announcement, the larger man punched the ex-con in the stomach and broke free from his hold. "Come on, let's get out of here!" the goon called to his accomplice.

The smaller man pushed Tom to the ground and started for the car. As he passed by, Mark jumped at him and tackled the man. Before the ex-con could subdue him, the larger thug struck Mark from behind, knocking him unconscious.

The two goons ran to the car and sped down the drive.

"The police are on their way," Sarah said, as she came out of the house and found both men on the ground. She ran up to Tom, who was closer. "Tommy, are you all right?" she asked, touching his cheek.

"Yes, Sarah. I'm fine. I just got knocked down," the young man replied, as he got to his feet. He and the housekeeper walked over to McCormick, who was just regaining consciousness.

The older woman knelt next to the ex-con. "Mark, are you all right?" she asked.

The ex-con winced as he sat up, and said, "Yeah, Sarah. I'm okay. They got away, didn't they?"

"Yes, they took off right after they hit you," Tom answered.

"They hit you, Mark? Where?" the housekeeper asked, looking for signs of injury.

"It's okay, Sarah. It's just a little bump on the head. Hardly hurts at all," McCormick answered as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Maybe you should sit down, Mark," the older woman replied as she looked at the ex-con closely, looking for injuries he has not yet claimed.

Further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the police followed closely by the judge.

The jurist quickly got out of his car and approached his son, Sarah, and Mark. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to grab Tommy," Sarah said.

"Tom, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" the older man asked as he quickly looked his son over. He was relieved when the worse thing he saw was a black eye and a busted lip.

"I'm fine, Mark came and stopped them from taking me," the young blond replied.

Turning to McCormick, he said, "That's good. Thanks, Kiddo, but where are they? You didn't just let them get away, did you?" the jurist asked, not noticing the hurt look on the ex-con's face.

"But, Dad, we tried to stop them," Tom started to say, but was interrupted by his father.

"I know you did, son, but McCormick has been helping me for a while now, and knows how important it is not to let them get away," the older man replied.

"I tried, Judge," Mark stated, upset that his friend seemed unconcerned for him.

"I'm sure you did, Kiddo. I'm just disappointed they got away. We could have tied their boss into the attempted kidnapping if they hadn't," the judge replied.

"Mark had one of them and he wouldn't have gotten away if the other one hadn't knocked him out," Tom said, and then explained how the men got away."

The jurist turned concerned eyes to the young ex-con. "You were knocked out? Why didn't you say something? Are you okay?"

McCormick smiled as he saw the genuine concern on his friend's face. "I'm fine, Judge. He hit me in the head and you're always saying it's too hard to hurt," the ex-con said good-naturedly to lighten the mood. Then more seriously, he said, "Honest, Judge. I'm fine."

Seeing that both men were indeed fine, the older man let the police get their statements. After the officers left, everyone went into the den.

00000

After dinner, Mark was heading outside when the judge stopped him. "Kiddo, come in here a minute."

Walking in the den, the ex-con took a seat in his usual chair, which he hadn't been using much lately.

The elder Hardcastle gazed at the ex-race car driver lounging in the chair in his usual relaxed fashion and thought, _I've missed seeing you in that chair like that._ Then clearing his throat, he said, "McCormick, thanks for what you did for Tom. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, Judge. Just part of being Tonto. Have to protect the old homestead," the young man replied in response.

"Well, I know you and Tom don't like each other very well, but I appreciate you saving him," the jurist said.

"I don't dislike him, Judge. I just don't know him and I don't think he wants to get to know me. But that's not important. He's your son and if he got hurt, that would hurt you, so I couldn't let it happen," the ex-con replied as he rose from the chair. "I'm gonna go finish cleaning the pool," he added as he walked out of the room.

00000

Tom had seen Mark leave the house and head to the pool, so he went to join him. He had a few questions he wanted to ask the ex-con. Finding McCormick skimming the pool, the ex-Marine asked, "Mark, why did you help me? If you had let those men take me, you could have had my father all to yourself again."

The ex-race car driver stopped and stared at the younger Hardcastle before responding. "I think the answer is pretty obvious."

"Well, it's not to me and I want to know why," Tom replied, not pleased with the ex-con's cryptic answer.

McCormick laughed to himself and then said, "Because your father just got you back recently and he's very happy. To lose you now would hurt him badly, and I won't let anything hurt that man if I can help it."

Remembering the sacrifice Mark made when they thought the judge was dying, Tom looked at the young man standing in front of him with new respect. The ex-Marine replied, "You're right. Dad's happiness is more important than what we want. He seems to want you here at GullsWay, and it would make him happy if you and I got along. So I guess I can get to know you better."

McCormick smiled as he said, "Yeah, me too."

00000

The next morning Mark arrived at the patio table or breakfast to find Tom and the judge already there. "Morning Judge, Tom," the ex-race car driver said. The two seated men nodded their greeting as the ex-con took his seat. Sarah came out with a plate of food and placed it in front of the young man. "Morning, Sarah," the curly haired young man said as she took her seat.

"Morning, Mark," the housekeeper said, and handed the ex-con the plate of toast.

After everyone had eaten and while they were just relaxing for a few moments before starting the day's activities, Tom spoke up. "Dad, I want to start helping you and Mark on your cases. These guys came after me to get to you and I want to help you catch them."

"Tom, what we do now is often dangerous," the judge replied, proud that his son wanted to join in his pursuit of criminals.

"Yes, I know it is, but what I did before was also. Come on, Dad, I was a MARINE, and in the war. And you and Mark do it and have been fine. Besides the two of you will be there also," the younger Hardcastle replied.

The older man looked at McCormick to see what his young friend's opinion was about Tom joining them.

Mark remembered Tom's deciding to give him a chance and knew to refuse now would cause more tension so he just shrugged and said, "It's your call, Kemosabe. I have no problem with him helping."

The jurist smiled at the ex-con's reply and turned to his son and said, "Okay, but if McCormick or I tell you to do something, you do what we say."

The trio set off to the den to plan their strategy.

Within a week, the three men had closed the case, and they decided to take a break before the next one. Aside from the morning basketball games, in between the cases, the judge spent the majority of leisure time with Tom, while Mark was working on chores.

00000

Tom had been helping Mark and his father work on cases for over a month. The two young men had started to develop a friendship as they worked together. The younger Hardcastle began to see the things his father had tried to tell him about the ex-con, and he started to trust him also. McCormick, not feeling the open animosity from the blond, relaxed and got to know him as well. There were still moments of tension, but those were occurring less and less often.

The group had just started a new case. Tom and Mark were sitting in the truck, where they had been for the last several hours, watching a warehouse. Both young men were beginning to grow impatient..

Deciding that maybe he could find answers to questions he had been wondering about, Tom asked, "Mark, could I ask you a question?"

Not missing a beat the ex-con laughed and replied, "You just did." His curiosity was piqued by his friend's tone, so he said more seriously, "Sure."

"Why do you call my dad 'Judge' or 'Hardcase." I know you care a lot for him, so why not call him by his name," Tom asked.

Mark smiled when he heard the questions. "Tom, there's an interesting answer to that. See your dad is more relaxed around you and you don't know what he was like while you were missing. He held himself away from others and emotional issues are hard for him. To address him on that level of closeness would make him uncomfortable. Having been hurt myself, I understood his need for space. My addressing him in that manner in no way lessens what I feel for him, just as him addressing his for me. I know he cares for me some," the ex-con explained.

The ex-Marine could hear the doubt in the ex-race car driver's last statement. Tom was torn between trying to reassure his friend that he was cared for and his own insecurities regarding Mark's place in his father's life.

00000

A few days later, Thanksgiving was less than two weeks away as Mark sat in his thinking spot on the beach watching the surf on a Saturday morning. They had finished a case they were working on and the judge decided to wait until after the holidays to start a new one. McCormick was thinking about all that had happened and he was trying to decide what to be thankful for. _I know I'm thankful that the Judge isn't dying and that it was all a terrible mistake. I haven't been that scared in a long time. I had no idea what would happen to me or where I would go._

_I'm also glad that Tom is back for the Judge's sake. He has been so happy since his son came home. At least Tom doesn't seem to hate me anymore. I think he still would rather I not be around, but he'll put up with me to please his dad. There have been a few times that I've almost forgotten that he doesn't like me because he sometimes acts like he does. I feel like I could like him. Heck, I already do. He's so much like the Judge, it's hard not to._

_And that's my other problem. Tom has been working with me and the Judge for a while now and we've been getting along pretty well. So why won't the Judge do things with me anymore when we're not working. Sarah said he would once Tom and started to get to know one another and got along, but it still hasn't happened. Maybe the Judge doesn't want to so those things with me anymore, now that he has his son back._

McCormick continued to sit there as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He decided he needed to know some answers to these questions, so after a few minutes, the ex-con rose and headed for the house.

00000

The jurist was sitting at his desk when McCormick walked in. "Judge, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a game or a movie? Or maybe we could do something else if you wanted," the younger man queried.

"Tom and I were going to play poker at Maggie's this evening," the older man replied, noting the hurt look in his young friend's eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow night then," Mark asked.

"I don't know Kiddo. Tom--" the judge started to say, but was cut off by the ex-con.

The ex-race car driver's temper flared. "Tom! You're always doing things with Tom! Why don't you do anything with me anymore? If you don't want me here, just say so and I'll leave!" McCormick said, angrily, as he tried to cover his hurt feelings.

The older man was stunned. He thought Mark understood and he hadn't realized that the ex-con thought he was unwanted. Before the jurist could respond, the younger man said, "Since you don't need me today, I'm going for a drive. I'll see you later, Hardcase." And then the ex-con walked from the room quickly.

The jurist was shocked as he leaned back in his chair. _How has it gotten so bad? I know the boys are getting along better. Tom has told me he likes Mark and doesn't mind him being here. I want to include Mark in the things Tom and I are doing. I've just been afraid that Tom would feel I was pushing McCormick on him. I thought the kid understood. I had not idea he believed I wasn't including him because I didn't want him here. I'll have to talk to him when he gets back,"_ the older man thought, trying to determine the best way to handle this delicate situation.

00000

Tom had been in the hallway and heard Mark's outburst. The younger Hardcastle decided to follow the ex-con and see if he could calm him.

"Mark, wait!" he called out to McCormick.

The ex-race car driver reached his car and got in. "What? Do you want to tell me how I have no rights here again?" Mark asked, turning to face the other young man, his face full of turmoil.

The ex-Marine saw the unshed tears in McCormick's eyes and was stunned to hear his earlier words tossed back at him. He hadn't realized that the ex-con had paid attention to them, much less believed it.

Before Tom could respond, McCormick went on in a much quieter voice. "You don't know how lucky you are to have someone like him. Some people would give anything for that. You've never had to wonder if anyone even cared if you lived or died, because your dad loves you so much. I'd give almost anything if he could love me like that."

Then the ex-con threw the Coyote into gear and sped off before he could hear the younger Hardcastle whisper, "He already does."

Shaking himself from his reflections, Tom walked into the den to find his father with a similar expression on his face. "Dad, I think we messed up," the younger man said.

"Yeah, I think we did," his father agreed.

00000

Lt. Harper pulled up at the scene of the accident and got out of his vehicle. He walked over to the nearest officer and asked, "What happened, Sergeant?"

The officer informed his superior of the situation. "According to witnesses, the driver never tried to stop or slow down."

"Where's the driver now?" the lieutenant asked.

Before the sergeant could answer, another officer called to him and said, "Lieutenant, you may want to come over here."

Nodding to the sergeant, Frank walked over to where the paramedics were preparing the man hit by the car for transport. As he drew near, he saw a familiar curly head. "Oh God, Mark," he said quietly. The addressing the medical personnel asked, "How is he?"

"He's alive, but unconscious. It doesn't look good," one of the men said as they loaded the stretcher into the ambulance.

Turning to his men, the lieutenant said, "You take care of things here. I'm going to follow Mark to the hospital." Harper started toward his car.

"What about his car?" one of the officers asked.

Take it to the station and someone can pick it up later," Frank said.

The lieutenant arrived at the hospital to find that Mark was in an examining room. He told the nurse at the reception desk who he was and that he wanted to speak to the doctor. The doctor came out a few minutes later and gave the officer the latest information on the ex-con's condition. The physician then quickly excused himself to return to finish his evaluation on McCormick.

00000

Frank took a deep breath before he made his presence known. _I really hate these kinds of messages. And I really hate having to give one to someone I know and care about_, the lieutenant thought as he prepared for the task that lay ahead. He reached up and rang the bell.

The officer heard, "I'll get it, Sarah," and then the door opened.

The judge was surprised to see his friend standing there. He had been thinking about Mark and hadn't heard the car pull up. "Frank, come in," the jurist said, holding the door open. When his long tome friend didn't enter, the older man looked into the cop's face. The serious look he saw there sent a chill down his spine.

Milt, there's been an accident," Frank said. He could have kicked himself at the horror on his friend's face.

"Tom?" the judge asked, hoarsely, his face growing pale.

"No," Harper answered, ad then paused to prepare to tell the jurist the rest.

"Mark?" the elder Hardcastle asked, feeling faint.

"Yes," the officer said. He wanted to tell his friend the rest of the information, but was concerned at the ashen color of the older man's face.

Sarah, having approached at the doorbell, heard the news of the accident and asked, "What happened? Is he okay? How bad is he hurt?"

The judge, sensing the housekeeper's distress, gathered her to him and waited for Harper to continue.

"He was hit by a car saving a little girl. He's hurt pretty bad. He is in surgery at this moment. Milt, I can give you the rest of the details on the way to the hospital," Frank said.

"Of course, let's go," the jurist said as he started forward.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Sarah said, as she turned to get her coat.

"Sarah, I need you to wait for Tom and tell him what happened. He can bring you then. He just went to the market and should be back any minute," the elder Hardcastle said.

"Of course, Your Honor," the housekeeper said, hugging her long time employer. "Don't worry, he'll be okay," she added, trying to reassure herself as well as the jurist.

The judge and lieutenant left the estate, and the officer gave the jurist all the details regarding the accident and Mark's condition.

00000

Sarah and Tom arrived at the hospital and found the judge and Frank in the waiting room.

Have you heard anything, Your Honor?" the housekeeper asked, unable to keep her fear from her voice.

"No, just that he's still in surgery," the older Hardcastle answered, his face lined with worry.

"What happened, Dad?" Tom asked, not real clear on the details.

Harper spoke up since the jurist was upset. "All we know is what witnesses told us. Mark was downtown when he saw a little girl walking into the street. A car was approaching the child quickly, so he rushed to save her. He had time to shove her to safety, but not enough to get himself out of danger. He was struck full on."

"What was the girl doing in the street?" the older woman asked.

"Her mother was window shopping and the child wandered from her side. When the woman noticed the girl missing, it was just in time to see Mark push her out of the car's path," the lieutenant answered.

"Is she okay," Tom asked.

"Yes, I checked on her a while ago. She has some bumps and bruises and a broken arm. They think she broke it when she fell as Mark pushed her away. The hospital is keeping her as a precaution, but they expect to release her in the morning," Harper explained.

"Thank God," Sarah said.

The group sat quietly and waited for news on Mark's condition.

00000

Later, the small gathering was alerted by the sound of a door opening. All stood as the doctor approached.

Walking over the physician said, "Family for Mark McCormick."

The jurist stepped forward. "I'm Judge Hardcastle. Mark's a friend of mine and he's in my custody, and…," the judge stopped, not sure how to explain their unique relationship.

"I'm Dr. Johnson, and I'm handling Mark's care. I saw that you are listed as his emergency contact. Would you all come with me and we'll go some place more private," the doctor stated, leading them to another room. Ushering everyone in he said, "Take a seat. I also noticed that his records state he has no close family nearby."

Sarah said, sadly, "He has no close family period."

Tom put his arm around the housekeeper to offer what comfort he could.

"Mark means a great deal to us, so please tell us, is he okay?" the judge asked, unsure if he was ready for the answer.

"Normally, I don't talk to anyone but family regarding the condition of a patient, but since he has none, I will make an exception. Mark is very lucky to even be alive. He has a severe concussion and was bleeding internally from one of the blood vessels of the spleen. We tied it off, and he came through the surgery with little complication. He had a couple deep cuts on his head requiring stitches, so we had to shave part of his hair to close them. Both of his legs are broken. One at the ankle and just above the knee and the other sustained fractures in both tibia and fibula. His left shoulder was also dislocated. At the moment he is still unconscious and I don't expect him to wake up for a while," the physician explained.

"Is he going to be okay?" Frank asked, several minutes of silence and he realized the others were too upset to talk.

"The next 72 hours are critical. If he makes it that long, his chances will improve greatly. It really is up to him and time," Dr. Johnson answered.

"Can we see him?" Sarah asked.

"Once they get him settled in ICU, you can see him one at a time, and for short periods, according to the rules of visitation for families. After he improves and is in a regular room, you can visit him more in the room and for longer periods," the doctor told them as he stood.

"Thank you, Doctor," the judge responded, shaking the physician's hand.

"You can wait here, and as soon as he's settled, a nurse will take you to him," the doctor said as he left the room.

00000

The four sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts about the ex-con. A short while after the doctor had left; a nurse knocked and then opened the door. "Mr. McCormick is in his room now, and if you'll come with me, I'll take you to him," she said pleasantly.

They rose and followed the RN as she led them to the elevators. The nurse could tell by their silence that they were deeply concerned about the injured young man.

Not wanting them to be shocked, the medical professional decided to prepare the group for the sight that awaited them. "Now you need to be aware that he is very banged up, and don't be alarmed by all the machines and wires. Most of those are just monitoring his condition. Although he is on a respirator at the moment, he is breathing on his own."

The group exited the elevator and followed the nurse down the hall. "This is his room right here. You can each visit him for fifteen minutes every three hours. This is to allow time in between visits for him to rest, so he won't become overtired. Between visits, you can observe him here. Visiting hours are about over for today, so you can each visit him once this evening and then come back tomorrow," the nurse said, explaining the rules. After making sure there were no questions, she left the group alone.

00000

Ignoring the chairs lining the wall, the small group turned and looked through the glass to see the ex-con for the first time. "Oh, Mark," Sarah said, as she broke down in tears.

Tom put his arm around her as he looked at the injured young man and realized he was starting to see him as a friend. Mark's head was wrapped in bandages, and what was visible of his face was covered with bruises and abrasions. Both McCormick's legs were in casts, one to his hip and the other to above the knee. His right arm was strapped to a splint with the IV in it, while his left was bound to his body. Tom thought the ex-con looked real pale despite the bruises coloring his face. "Dad, you go in first," the younger Hardcastle said when no one moved to enter.

The judge walked into the room and pulled the chair from by the wall to next to the bed and sat down. He carefully took Mark's right hand and leaned forward to talk to the younger man. "Look at you, Kiddo. You're pretty banged up, but you're going to be okay. I don't think you'll be going anywhere fast for a while, but that's okay with me," the older man said as he continued to sit watching his young friend. The jurist was terrified, but didn't know how to express the things he felt he should.

"McCormick, there are some things we need to talk about, so you get well so we can. I messed some things up and I want to fix them. Kiddo, I need you, please hold on," the judge said, squeezing Mark's hand and rising. Placing a hand on the ex-con's shoulder , the jurist said, "I've got to go so Sarah can come in. I'll see you tomorrow."

The older man exited the room and Sarah entered. She went to the bed and brushed the curls from the ex-con's forehead, thinking, _Thank goodness they didn't have to shave much of your hair. You'd really hate it if you woke up and all your hair was gone._ She then bent down and kissed his cheek before sitting in the chair. "Oh, Mark, you look so pale. The doctors are taking good care of you and you'll be fine. Judge Hardcastle and I are here with you, and Tommy's here also. I love you, Mark. Please fight. I know you can," the housekeeper said, and then fell silent. She sat rubbing the young man's arm and gazing at him. When her time was over, she rose and kissed his cheek again before leaving the room.

Upon the older woman's exit from the room, Tom turned to the lieutenant, and said, "You can go next."

"Okay," Frank said, and he entered the room and approached the bed. "Well, kid, you didn't have to get hurt to get his attention," the officer joked, and then said quickly, "Mark, I'm just teasing. Listen, I don't know if you can hear us, but I wanted you to know, the little girl is okay. She's safe and alive because of you. And another thing, I know you've been feeling upset lately but you should know he does love you and he's really scared right now, so you get better. Besides, I've gotten used to you and I like having you around." The cop patted the younger man on the arm and said, "I know you need to rest now, but not too long, okay? I'll bring Claudia by to see you tomorrow."

The lieutenant left the room and Tom entered. He walked over to the bed and stood watching as the ex-con's chest rise and fall. He thought about how his feelings for the injured man had changed since he had met him. He didn't voice any of his thoughts as he was unsure what to say. He just stood watching and silently praying that his newly acknowledged friend would live.

The younger Hardcastle had been silently observing Mark for nearly five minutes when suddenly the ex-con's body convulsed and the alarms on his monitors started going off.

The young man stood shocked until a nurse told him, "I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to wait outside." She then guided him to the door.

As Tom exited the room, he was passed by Dr. Johnson and nurses pushing a cart. Tom joined his father, Frank, and Sarah at the window.

The housekeeper was crying and saying, "No, he can't die. Please Mark." The judge put his arm around her and tried to assure her, and himself, that McCormick would be okay.

The younger Hardcastle watched silently, praying, "Please God, don't take him yet. Dad and Sarah love him, and Dad needs him. I never got to tell him that I like him. Please let me tell him."

After a few minutes, the four watching saw the doctor move back and start writing in Mark's chart. They could see the relief on the physician's face and let out their own sighs. Dr. Johnson emerged from the room a few minutes later and motioned for them to sit down. "Mr. McCormick went into respiratory arrest, but we were able to get him breathing again, and he's now stabilized."

"What happened? What cause it?" Tom asked.

"It could be any number of things, the chief being that he was injured so severely. But he's breathing on his own again, which is good," the physician advised.

"Could it happen again?" Sarah asked, still trying to regain control of her emotions.

"As long as he's still critical, it is a possibility. Before you get all upset, please remember he is fighting very hard and the fact that he's survived this long is a good sign," Dr. Johnson assured them.

"Thanks, Doctor," the judge replied.

"It's my pleasure. I think we should let him rest this evening and you can see him again in the morning," the physician said as he rose and shook their hands.

After the doctor informed them that Mark was okay, Frank left and the younger Hardcastle drove Sarah and his father home. They all were still shaken up and sat quietly, each lost in thoughts of the young man who had come to mean so much to all of them.

00000

The next morning and early afternoon were spent at the hospital with Sarah, the judge and Tom taking turns visiting Mark. The jurist and housekeeper talked to the ex-con, telling him what they felt for him and urging him to continue to fight. The younger Hardcastle spent his time in the room silently coaxing the injured man to survive.

Frank and Claudia arrived mid afternoon and the lieutenant's wife went in to see McCormick. She told the injured man about the beautiful weather they were having and how proud she was of him for saving the child. She walked over and kissed his forehead and said, "Mark, please get well. Frank and I miss your smile and can't wait for you to come to the house for dinner again."

00000

While Claudia was in with Mark, Frank turned to the others and said, "After I left here yesterday, I went back to the station to get the details of the accident. One of the officers at the scene had said the driver didn't try to slow down. That's when I was called over and found out it was Mark that was hit.

"So when I got to the station, I asked the sergeant to tell me what he knew. He told me one of the witnesses said the car ran the red light ad came rushing up the street. The man then saw the girl entering the street into the car's path. Before he could react, the witness said he saw Mark jump out of his car and dart across the street, shoving the girl to safety, just before the car struck him," the lieutenant explained.

"But what made Mark notice the girl and the car?" Sarah asked, wondering about the circumstances that lead to the ex-con's injury.

Harper replied, "The witness said he heard tires squeal when another car slammed on it's brakes trying to avoid the car when it ran the light, and that is what got his attention. Maybe Mark heard the same thing and happened to see the girl when he was looking toward the noise."

The younger Hardcastle asked, "Why did the driver go through the light? And why didn't he try to stop? He had to see Mark coming." Then before the officer could respond, he asked, "Was he drunk?"

"Yes, he was drunk. He was celebrating the close of an important business deal a little early and figured he was okay to drive. When I went to see him last night, his attorney just told him he had hit someone. He said he never saw anyone," the lieutenant responded.

"What'll happen now?" Sarah asked.

"He'll be charged with driving under the influence resulting in an accident involving injury. He'll be fined and since he's never been in trouble before, he'll probably get probation instead of jail time. Of course, he'll probably have to make restitution and pay medical expenses for Mark and the girl," Frank explained.

"I'm not worried about Mark's medical expenses. I can take care of those if he doesn't. But what bothers me is that the driver may get a slap on the wrist while Mark's struggling to survive. And once he's out of danger, it'll be months before he's fully recovered," the judge responded, angry that the one really suffering from this accident was his young friend.

"Yes, I know, it doesn't seem fair, but it is the way it works. You and I both know it's not perfect," Harper said, trying to calm his friend.

Sarah reached over and touched the jurist's arm. "At least he didn't hit the child. She would have never stood a chance," the housekeeper said, trying to find something good in this bad situation.

"Yes, thank God, she is okay," the judge agreed.

00000

Mrs. Harper walked out of Mark's room and sat beside Sarah, giving the older woman a hug. "It's so strange to see him so quiet and still. He's always so vibrant and full of energy that it's hard to see him this way," Claudia said, as she watched her husband enter the room.

"I know," the housekeeper responded, and then added, "With all those tubes and wires, he looks so fragile. I wish he would wake up soon."

"Now Sarah, the doctor told us not to expect him to regain consciousness right away, but I know how you feel. I'd even take one of his smart-mouthed remarks to this silence," the judge said.

The officer's wife asked, "Have you seen the doctor today? Did he say how Mark's doing?"

"Yes, the doctor was by earlier and said he was holding his own, but there had been no changes," Tom responded.

The lieutenant exited the ex-con's room and the Harpers left, promising to return again soon.

00000

The two Hardcastle men and Sarah remained at the hospital until early evening and then left as the judge wanted to try and contact McCormick's father.

"Do you think he'll come?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, but I guess I should let him know. He is Mark's father and has a right to know the kid's hurt," the jurist replied.

"After the way he's treated the boy, I feel he's given up any rights he had, especially after what he did when Mark found him," the housekeeper responded, not hiding her dislike for the lounge singer.

"I know, but I don't want it said that we never told him. Whether he comes or not is his choice," the older man stated.

"Are you going to tell Mark you called his father," the older woman asked.

"No, not unless he asks. I don't want to tell him his father knows and then Sonny not show up. He doesn't need that right now," the judge replied

Tom silently listened to this conversation and considered what he had heard.

00000

Tom entered the den in time to hear his father say, "Yes, he's in the hospital Sonny. He prevented a little girl from being hit by a car, but he was hit instead. He's still unconscious and he's broken his legs and dislocated his shoulder. No, the doctor hasn't said that he'd definitely recover, but that the next few days were critical and if he made it through them, then his chances were better. I thought I'd call and let you know, in case you wanted to come visit him. Yes, I know you're very busy and it's hard to get to away, but since he is so ill, I thought you might want to see him in case something happened. Okay, Sonny, I'll talk to you later."

The judge slammed the phone down angrily. The younger man had watched his father's face during the conversation and knew by the expression on the jurist's face it had not gone well. With the parts he had heard, the ex-Marine could make a guess, "Mark's father isn't coming?" he asked.

The elder Hardcastle looked up at his son, and said, "He said he'll try, but this is a busy time for him, and he doesn't know when he can get away."

Tom did not like the feeling he was getting from what he had heard and the little he could remember from his father telling him about Mark and Sonny before. "It's not a good time for him? Does he mean that Mark should have chose a different time to get hurt?" the younger man asked, his own anger starting to rise.

"Tom calm down. That's how Sonny is. He's always thought of himself first and Mark just seems to never cross his mind," the jurist answered.

"I can't help it. Mark said something right before he left and got hurt and now knowing how his father treats him, I can understand why he feels that way," the younger Hardcastle said, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Dad when, I first came home, you told me about Mark and his past, including his family background. I have to be honest and tell you that at the time, I didn't care and didn't want to hear it, so I didn't really listen. But now, well, I've gotten to know and like him, and I'd like to understand him better. Maybe if I do, I can help him not feel so unwanted. When he left here the other day, he thought we didn't want him here, but that's not true. You care for him a lot and I know that. I've also come to like him and enjoy having him around."

The judge was pleased at his son's words. "Tom, I know you have accepted him being here, but I never told you that he means a great deal to me. I was afraid you would not understand," the older man replied.

"That I'd feel I had been replaced, like I accused you when I first came home?" the younger man asked.

"Yes," the jurist answered, not sure how to explain his feelings for the ex-con to his son.

"I know you have come to love him as you do me. I also know you didn't replace me with him, you just let him into your life and heart. I think maybe he and I could be close also," Tom said, letting his father know he understood the relationship he had with McCormick.

"That would be great, Tom, but I don't want you to feel you have to try and feel more for him because of me," the older man said.

"No, Dad, I really feel a connection with him. I can't explain it since I didn't want to even like him in the first place. I just seemed to happen on it's own," the young man said, trying to explain himself.

"Yeah, that's how it happened with me. I wasn't looking for a friend, much less a good one that I look on as a second son. I was afraid if I told you how I really feel toward him, you'd be upset," the judge said.

The younger Hardcastle smiled, and said, "I think I sensed it right away and that's why I wanted to dislike him so much. From the first moment I was home, when you included him by having him in the room while I explained where I had been, I knew he was important to you and I was jealous. But don't worry, I don't feel that way anymore. I really like him for who he's shown me he is, not because you like him. Knowing you like him also does make it nice because we can do things together once he's well. Only we need to make sure he understands how we feel because we haven't done a very good job of letting him know. I didn't realize just how much I liked him until he stopped breathing yesterday and I thought he could die."

The judge just smiled and then remembered his son's request that had started this conversation. "Sit down, Tom, and I'll tell you about Mark."

The young man sat and attentively listened while his father told him about his friend.

00000

The next day proceeded as the last ones had with Sarah, Tom and the judge at the hospital during visiting hours.

Wednesday morning, when the group arrived, the doctor was in with Mark, so they waited to speak with him.

As the physician exited the room, he saw them waiting there. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Doctor. How is he?" the jurist asked, concerned that the ex-con had not woken up yet.

"He's about the same. A little stronger, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet. We removed the respirator tube last night since he doesn't need it," the doctor informed them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tom asked.

"I told you when he was first admitted, that if he made it through the first 72 hours that his chances were better. That is true, but I had expected him to have come to by now," Dr. Johnson said, trying to answer their questions honestly.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet," Sarah asked, anxiously.

"I'm not sure. Head injuries are tricky things. He could wake up at any moment," the doctor said, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Is there a chance he won't wake up?" the jurist asked, knowing they needed to know the answer.

"To be honest, yes, there is a possibility he will never regain consciousness," the physician said. Seeing the older woman becoming upset, he quickly added, "Please don't worry about that yet. It is still very early in his recovery and it's not an exact science. He may just need a little more time. Just continue to talk to him and encourage him as you have been."

"Doctor, can he hear us?" Tom asked, wondering if McCormick was able to know what they had been saying to him.

"I don't know. Some patients claim to hear people talking to them when their unconscious, so we always encourage families to do so. But keep it encouraging and cheerful. Don't talk about things that may upset him in case he can hear you. I'll be by later today to check on him, or if you need me, the nurses can page me," Dr. Johnson said as he shook their hands before walking down the hall.

"Dad, I'd like to see Mark first. There's something I need to tell him that I should have the other day, but wasn't sure how to say it," the younger Hardcastle said, and then after his father's nod, entered the room.

Walking close to the bed, he sat in the chair they had been using. He reached over and touched McCormick's hand. Taking a deep breath he began to speak. "Mark, I never gave you a real chance when we first met. But I have gotten to know you since I started helping you and Dad on his cases, and I've come to realize you are just what Dad said you were. And now seeing everyone here as you're struggling to survive, well, it's easy to see they all care for you. I just realized as I drove Sarah here the other day that I like you and consider you my friend and I've never told you. You should know that. Please don't die. You have been a good friend to my dad and I know he thinks of you more as a son, than just a friend. Remember right before you left the day you got hurt, you said you wished Dad loved you like he did me. Well, I want to let you know he does, we all do, yeah, even me. I think we could be good friends, so don't give up."

Once he was done talking, the younger Hardcastle just watched his friend's face and prayed the ex-con would awaken soon.

00000

In the early evening, Sarah walked into Mark's room and after kissing his cheek, sat in the chair. "Mark, sweetheart, we love you and hope you'll wake up soon," the housekeeper said as she gazed at the ex-con's face.

She thought she saw movement in his eyes and looked very closely. And then she saw it again. Mark was trying to open his eyes. Sarah rose from the chair and rushed to the door. "He's waking up," she said to the judge and Tom and went back to the bed.

The jurist went to have a nurse page the doctor, who arrived moments later. He sent the older woman to wait with the others in the hall, while he examined the young man.

The physician emerged a few minutes later and faced the two men and woman. Dr. Johnson smiled, and said, "He's conscious and alert. Things look good so far, but we'll know more once I run a few tests tomorrow. He'll probably only remain awake for a few moments, and since I know all of you are eager to see him, I'll let you all see him together for a moment."

The judge proceeded Sarah and Tom into the room and went to stand next to the bed. The housekeeper and ex-Marine stood on the other side.

Mark's eyes were closed and the older woman touched his cheek gently. The ex-con slowly opened his eyes and looked at everyone around his bed. McCormick smiled weakly, and said hoarsely, "Sarah."

"Yes, sweetheart. Would you like some water?" she asked at hearing how hoarse he sounded. At his nod, she poured some in a glass and put a straw in it.

The doctor spoke up, "Just take a few small sips, so you don't make yourself sick."

McCormick took a few sips and nodded that he'd had enough. Mark shifted his gaze to the judge. "Did I have an accident? Did I wreck the Coyote?"

"Do you remember what happened?" the jurist asked, growing concerned by the questions.

The ex-con's brow creased as he tried to remember, and then his eyes widened. "The little girl! What happened to the little girl?" Mark asked, starting to become upset.

Placing a hand on McCormick's shoulder, the judge quickly said, "The little girl is okay. She has a broken arm and some scrapes, but she is back home with her family." The elder Hardcastle was relieved to see his friend relax at the news.

"Thank God," McCormick said as he laid his head back against the pillows. After a few moments he asked, "Where's the Coyote?"

"I picked it up at the police station and took it home," Tom said.

"Thanks, Tom," Mark replied, relieved that his car was safe. A short while later the ex-con's eyes started to drift shut.

Sarah bent down and kissed his cheek and said, "Yes, you rest now. We'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Mark."

McCormick mumbled as he slipped off to sleep.

Tom, the judge and Sarah left the room after watching him sleep for a few moments. The doctor walked out of the room with them and said, "He's in natural sleep and I can tell you that barring complications, I believe he should be fine."

"Thank you Doctor, for all you've done for him," the judge said.

"Yes, thanks," the younger Hardcastle said as he shook the physician's hand.

The jurist turned to the other two and said, "Let's go. We can stop by Frank's on the way home and tell him and Claudia the good news."

00000

The morning after Mark awoke, Dr. Johnson took him to run the tests he wanted. A few hours later the physician came back and asking everyone to wait outside, went in to talk to Mark. He then came and told the judge, Sarah and Tom that the tests had all came back normal. There was no permanent brain damage from the accident. The ex-con would need therapy to regain his mobility once his casts came off, but he should have no disabilities, the doctor informed them.

00000

Later that day, Frank came to see Mark to ask what he remembered about the accident. The ex-con told the lieutenant that he didn't see much. McCormick said he was getting ready to go home when out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and looked over to see the child heading or the road. He was going to call out to the mother when he heard the tires squeal and saw the car speeding toward the child and knew there wasn't enough time. He said he didn't really get a good look at the car. All he knew was it was a blue sedan. The ex-con told the officer it just happened too fast.

00000

During the next week Mark continued to improve and was moved to a private room. This made it easier for the family to visit since they could all be in the room together.

Over that first week, Mark put up a brave front, He tried not to let anyone know he was worried or upset, but Sarah and the judge, having known the ex-con for so long, were able to read the emotions he was trying to hide.

The jurist suspected that he knew what was bothering the ex-con, but wanted to let McCormick get a little stronger before he addressed it.

The Tuesday before Thanksgiving, the older man knew that he had delayed as long as he could. The ex-con was depressed and worried and the jurist knew it was long past for them to discuss the situation. He asked Tom and Sarah to go to the house to get some magazines, books and other items for the injured man, thus allowing him to talk alone with the young man so they could talk freely.

The jurist shifted in his chair and cleared his throat, and then said, "McCormick, I need to talk to you. There are some things we need to clear up."

_Here it comes. Now that Tom's back and I'm not able to help them anymore, he's going to send me away,_ the ex-con thought as he tried to keep his emotions from his face. "Okay," the younger man said aloud.

The older man had seen the fear, doubt and nervousness pass across McCormick's face, before Mark pushed them aside. _Oh, Kiddo, it's not what you're thinking_, he thought and then after a moment started talking. "First, it's not what you're thinking. You are not going anywhere but back home once you leave here. I've made some mistakes in how I've handled things since Tom came home. I never should have cut you out like I did. I should have found a way to include both of you. Tom is my son and I'm grateful to have him back, but you are my friend and you mean a lot to me. In fact, you are more like a son to me than a friend and I realized while you were unconscious, that I should have told you that long ago. So once you get released, you're going home where you belong."

McCormick was overwhelmed by the judge's words. This was more than he'd ever hoped for. "But I don't want to make things hard for you or Tom," the ex-con said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Mark, don't worry about Tom. He and I have talked about this. He wants you there also. He'll tell you that himself, later," the jurist said, wanting to reassure his young friend that he was indeed wanted.

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean I know he doesn't hate me anymore and he's accepted that I'm there. But he did that for you, because he knew you wanted me there. As for him wanting me there, I don't know. I'm not even sure he likes me," Mark responded.

"I'll let him tell you that, but I want you to know that GullsWay is your home and it's where you belong," the judge said.

The ex-con smiled as he said, "Okay, Judge, I gotcha."

"Are you sure? I don't want there to be any more misunderstanding." The older man said, pleased to see the younger man smile.

"Yeah, I get it. You're not ready to let your cheap labor go," McCormick teased, feeling warm inside from the jurist's concern and affection. Then more seriously, Mark said, "Judge, I never would have thought I'd come to see you as more of a father than my real one, but that's just what you are." Then remembering his friend didn't like sentimental stuff, said, "I know all this mushy stuff isn't your style, but I needed to tell you."

Now the older man's eyes were also moist, but he paid that no attention as he said, "Mark, I know I've never been much for that kind of talk before Tom came home, but since he's been back, I've remembered that it's not so bad. I always enjoyed it before he was gone and just needed to be reminded of why. It's because it makes me feel good to know the people I love know it and it sure feels good to hear it back."

"Well, then I guess I should tell you I love you, Judge," the ex-con said, smiling.

"I love you too, Kiddo. Now why don't you relax and I'll find us something on TV," the jurist said.

"Maybe you can find us a John Wayne movie to watch. It's been a long time since we watched one together," the younger man said, lying back and getting comfortable.

"Yeah, too long," the judge agreed as he started flipping through the channels. The older man soon found one that had just started and the two men got comfortable to watch. The ex-con made his usual remarks during the movie and halfway through the movie the retired jurist noticed the younger man had been silent for several minutes. When the older man looked over at his young friend he saw that McCormick had fallen asleep, with a smile on his lips. "Welcome back Kiddo," the jurist said as he tucked the blankets around the sleeping man, realizing it had been quite a while since the ex-con had seemed this at ease.

00000

Tom and Sarah arrived back at GullsWay and the housekeeper said, "I'll go to the Gatehouse and get some things he may need or want."

"Okay, I'm going to make us some sandwiches and check the answering machine," the younger man replied.

Tom checked and there were no messages, and was just about to head to the kitchen when the phone rang. Picking up the receiver, he said, "Hello, Hardcastle residence. Oh, hi, Aunt May. How are you and Aunt Zora?"

"_We're fine, dear. Is your father home, Tommy_?" the older woman asked.

"No, he's at the hospital," Tom answered.

"_The hospital? Oh my goodness, what happened? Is he all right_?" May asked, becoming concerned.

The younger man could hear talking in the background and quickly said, "Oh, no, I'm sorry Aunt May. Dad is fine. He's there with Mark. Mark was in an accident, but he's going to be okay. He was hit by a car while trying to prevent a little girl from being hit. It was bad for a while, but the doctor says he'll be okay with some therapy."

There was more talking in the background and then the ex-Marine heard his aunt say, "_I can't believe your father never called and told us_."

"Oh, he tried the day after the accident, but he didn't get an answer. He thought you were probably at church and decided to call you back later. Then he called Mark's father and by the time he got done talking to him, Dad was really upset. He and I talked about Mark a while after that. He's been at the hospital everyday since, so I'm sure it just slipped his mind," Tom answered.

"_Well, if he talked to Mr. Daye, then I can see why he got so upset and forgot to call us_," May said, her own dislike for Mark's father evident in her voice. Then more calmly, she asked, "_But Mark is going to be okay_?"

"Yes, his legs are broken and his shoulder was dislocated, but the doctor said with therapy these injuries should heal with little or no long term effects," the younger man told his aunt. He could hear her telling Zora what he had told her.

"_You said it was bad for a while, what else was wrong, and is it better now_?" the older woman asked.

"When he was first admitted to the hospital he had internal bleeding which they corrected with surgery. He also had a concussion and was unconscious for a few days, but he has been awake for almost a week. The doctor ran tests once he woke up and said there was no lasting damage from the head injury or the time he was unconscious," Tom informed his aunt.

"_Do you have the number to Mark's room? I'd like to talk to your father_," May said.

The younger man gave his aunt the phone number.

May then said, "_Okay, we'll be talking to you soon. We love you, Tommy, and tell Sarah, we send our love."_

"Okay, I love you both also," the ex-Marine answered, and then hung up the phone.

Sarah returned from the Gatehouse, and Tom told her about the call while they made their lunch. They then ate so they could head back to the hospital.

00000

The ex-con was still sleeping and the judge had just finished watching the movie and turned off the TV when the phone rang. "Hello," he said, and then replied, "Aunt May, how are you and Zora?"

"_Milt, we're fine. I just spoke to Tommy, and he told us about Mark's accident_," the older woman said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to call you," the jurist responded.

"_Yes, Tommy explained that also. He said Mark was going to be okay_," May said, waiting for her nephew to reinforce that statement.

"It'll take some time, but he'll be fine," the judge said.

"_Well the reason we called was that Zora and I were going to come for a visit for Thanksgiving, but now that we know about Mark's accident, I think we'll wait and come for Christmas. He'll probably be home by then and feeling more like having visitors. Besides if we come now, I know Sarah will want to prepare a proper Thanksgiving feast even though I'm sure she'd rather be at the hospital visiting Mark, as will you and Tommy_," his aunt said.

"Yes, that probably would be better, but you're welcome to come now if you want," the jurist said.

"_Could I talk to him_?" May asked.

"He's sleeping at the moment. I can wake him if you want," her nephew answered.

"_No, don't do that. We'll call him back sometime tomorrow_," the woman replied.

"Okay, I'll tell him you called," the judge said.

"_Sure, Give him our love, and we love you too, Milt,"_ May said.

"I love you both also," the judge answered and then hung up, and turned to watch his friend as he continued to sleep.

00000

Tom and Sarah arrived back at the hospital. The younger man looked at his father and asked, "Did you talk to him? How did it go?"

"Yes, I talked to him. It went well except he's a little concerned over your feelings. I told him you would tell him how you felt about it yourself," the judge answered.

"I will, once he wakes up," the younger man said, as he watched Mark sleeping.

Sarah walked over to the bed and gently brushed the hair from the ex-con's forehead. "At least the bruises are finally starting to fade," she said, as she gazed at the young man's face.

Mark stirred at the housekeeper's touch, and opened his eyes. He saw the older woman standing beside him and smiled. "Hi, Sarah," he said quietly.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" she asked, as she finished brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"A little better. Did they cut it all off?" the ex-con asked, knowing some of it was gone, but he couldn't tell how much because he could only use his right arm to check and it's movements were limited by the IV.

"No, they only cut a little where they needed to put the stitches, You still have most of your mop," the judge said jokingly.

The ex-con smiled at the jurist's remark and replied, "Good, I'd hate for you to lose something to complain about."

Sarah smiled at the banter between the two. It had been so long since it had been present and she knew they both missed it.

Tom watched while McCormick and his father teased each other and was glad to see them happy. The young man waited a moment and said, "Dad, Sarah and I ate while we were at home, so why don't you go get something to eat now that we're back. Sarah can go to keep you company and I can stay with Mark."

The judge knew that his son wanted to speak with McCormick alone, so he said, "That sounds like a good idea. I am kind of hungry. Sarah, care to join me?"

"Sure, Your Honor," the housekeeper replied as the two left the room.

00000

Tom sat in the chair his father had vacated and said, "Mark, I owe you an apology."

The ex-con was stunned. He knew the judge's son had something to say to him, but he never dreamed it'd be that. "Apology, for what?" McCormick asked.

"For judging you based on your past. When I found out you were an ex-con, I was furious. At first, I did feel that Dad had replace me with you. That was bad enough, but then I discovered you were an ex-con. I figured you were just after money and I was bound and determined to prove it, so Dad would send you away," Tom explained.

Mark nodded and said, "I understand why you would be so upset." The ex-con's eyes took on a sadness that Tom noticed right away, and then the injured man said, "I never intended or tried to take your place."

"I know and I have more to say. That was in the beginning, but as I watched you while trying to catch you up to no good, I realized you really were wanting your parole to work, and you really cared for my dad. I saw that although you wanted to be included in the things that Dad and I were doing, you never pushed yourself on me or forced Dad to take you along. That's especially true for when we thought he was dying. I never should have convinced you to stay home. And even though I did those things, you still saved me from those goons, because to let them kill me would hurt Dad. That's when I realized you weren't out to get what you could, you were just trying to make Dad's life happy and trying to keep him safe on his cases," the younger Hardcastle explained.

"He cared when no one else did," Mark replied, as he looked at the man across from him.

"Yes, I know. Then I started working with you and Dad. And I saw the two of you worked so well together as a unit. I thought that because of all the training I had from the Marines, that I knew all there was about undercover work, but what you did was completely different. And when I tried to push the boundaries he had set, you never let on to him when it caused trouble. You knew he would not let me help if he knew it was me that almost got you killed those two times. So you told him that they surprised you and took the heat for me," Tom said.

"I knew you really did want to help us, but like me, you needed to learn how the game was played . I had done a few of those foolish moves when we first started and your dad knew I could help you not to do the same. You have learned it and have been a big help to us and now that I can't, you'll be able to help him," McCormick responded.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Tom asked.

"Look at me. It'll be months before I can help him again, so at least he won't be out there alone," the ex-con answered sadly.

"I don't think he's even thinking about his cases right now. He's more concerned with you getting better and coming home," the ex-Marine said. Then he went on to say, "Mark, as I worked with you, I got to know you and realized I did like you. I even started thinking of you as a friend. I talked to Dad about it and told him that I wanted you to stay at GullsWay, but I never told you and I should have. I also should have told Dad to include you in some of the things we were doing. I'm sorry for that too."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. You wanted to spend time with your father. I can't blame you for that," Mark replied.

"No, but I knew he meant a lot to you, and I knew he missed doing things with you also. By not telling Dad it was okay to let you come along, I hurt both of you and maybe missed out on some of the fun we would have had. When you left upset last week, I realized it had been a mistake. And then when you got hurt, and we almost lost you, I realized I cared for you too. I didn't want you to die, not just because of Dad or Sarah, but for me. I want you to come home to GullsWay also. It is your home," the ex-Marine said.

Mark looked at the blond man sitting beside him and asked, "You're not just saying that because it's what you dad wants, are you?"

"It is what Dad wants, but it's what I want also," Tom answered, and was glad to see his friend start to smile.

"Okay, Tom, I like you too, and think you're a pretty good friend too," the ex-con replied, smiling broadly.

"Good, then it's settled," the younger Hardcastle stated, also grinning.

"Yeah, I think it is," Mark replied.

00000

Wednesday evening, Mark had just finished his dinner when the phone rang. Sarah was closest to the phone so she picked up. "Hello, Mark McCormick's room," she said, and then added, "Yes, he's right here." She turned to the ex-con and handing the receiver to him, said, "It's for you, Mark."

McCormick took the phone in his hand and being careful of his IV raised it to his ear. "Hello," he said.

_"Hello, Mark,"_ Zora said.

_"Hello, Mark,"_ May stated.

"Aunt May! Aunt Zora!" Mark exclaimed happily, and then sobered when he realized what he'd said. Then seeing everyone smiling at him, including Ton, he knew it really was okay. "The Judge told me yesterday that you called and would call back today," the ex-con went on to say.

"_How are you, dear?"_ May asked.

"I'm okay. I'll be fine," McCormick said, not listing his injuries as he didn't want to worry the two women.

"_Tom told us when we talked to him that you broke your legs and hurt your shoulder_," Zora stated.

"Yeah, well. I'll be fine," the ex-con said again, and then added, "I'll have to do some therapy but it'll be okay."

"_I'm so glad to hear that, dear. We just wanted to call and tell you we love you," _ May said.

_"And we're going to come see you at Christmas. We'll let you go now, so you can rest, dear,"_ Zora added.

"I love you too. Do you want to talk to Tom or the Judge?" Mark asked.

_"No, we spoke to them yesterday. Goodbye Mark,_" May answered and then hung up.

"_Yes, you take care of yourself,"_ Zora said before she hung up as well.

McCormick handed the receiver back to Sarah and said, "They said they're coming for Christmas.

"Yeah, you'll be home by then," Sarah said.

"I think we'll go home and let you rest," the judge said as he rose from his seat.

"Okay," the ex-con said, laying back against his pillows.

Sarah kissed him on the cheek, and said, "We'll see you tomorrow." She then tucked his blankets around him and walked over to join the jurist.

Tom put his hand on Mark's shoulder and said, "It's okay, they're your aunts too."

00000

Thanksgiving day, Mark had just finished his dinner of turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, rolls and vegetables, when Dr. Johnson entered the room. Seeing the judge, Sarah and Tom present he said, "Good, you're all here."

"Hi, Doc. When can I go home?" McCormick asked, pushing his dinner tray away."

"That's what I came to discuss with you. And I'm glad you're here, Judge Hardcastle," the doctor said.

The ex-con waited for the physician to continue.

Addressing the jurist, Dr. Johnson said, "Mark will be going home with you, won't he?"

"Yes," the elder Hardcastle answered.

Nodding, the physician continued, "Before he can do that, there will probably need to be some modifications made at your home. He will be in a wheelchair until his legs heal and he goes to therapy so if there stairs into the house, a ramp will need to be provided for him. Also, because he won't be able to go up or down stairs for a while, he'll need to have a room on the ground floor."

McCormick dropped his head, but did not say anything. _Man, it's going to be so much trouble for me to go home. The Judge will have to have to have someone build the ramps and set up a room downstairs. I don't want to cause him all that extra expenses or trouble._

The jurist had watched the ex-con's face while the doctor had spoken and knew his young friend was concerned the inconvenience and expense of these changes. The elder Hardcastle cleared his throat and said, "Dr. Johnson, I figured Mark would have to downstairs when he first came home, so we've already gotten one of the spare rooms ready for him. It already has a bed and things in it. Is there any special equipment he'll need in his room?"

"Not really. He will need the wheelchair, but in his room, a regular bed will be fine," the doctor responded.

"And the ramps he'll need, I'll make arrangements t have them done in the next few days," the judge stated.

"Good," the physician said and then turning to the ex-con, went on to say, "Once all the arrangements are made, you can go home by the end of next week. That will allow you time to gain more strength and give us a chance to teach you how to use the wheelchair. We'll give you a motorized one since your shoulder is still healing and we don't want to reinjure it."

Mark looked at the doctor and said, "Thanks, Doc."

"Well, I'll leave you to your visit," the doctor said, and left the room.

McCormick had returned his gaze to his hands after the physician left. After a moment he said, "You don't have to do all that stuff."

The judge wasn't going to let it go at that. "Well, Kiddo, I guess if I choose to do this for you, it's my decision."

"Yes, but it'll cost too much," the ex-con responded.

"The money doesn't matter, kid. I want you home, and will do what it takes to get you there," the jurist answered.

"Okay," McCormick replied, grinning as he met the older man's gaze.

Sarah hugged the jurist, Tom and finally the injured man, and said, "Oh, we have so much to be thankful for this year. First, we got Tommy back at home and he's healthy. Then, Mark you saved that little girl, and survived the terrible accident. It may take you a while to get back on your feet, but you will. But I think the most important thing is that the three of you have become a family and I'm glad I can share your lives."

The three men looked at one another and the housekeeper and nodded their heads in agreement.

00000

Monday morning, Sarah went on up to Mark's room while Tom waited for his dad to park the truck. The two Hardcastle men were in the elevator on their way to visit Mark, when the younger man spoke up, bringing up something that had been on his mind the past few days. "Dad, the doctor said Mark can go home at the end of the week, and I was thinking that we should do something nice to celebrate."

"Do you have something in mind, son?" the older man asked, curious as to what his son was thinking.

"Yes, I thought we could throw him a welcome home party. We got another chance with him and I thought we should do something special for him," the ex-Marine answered.

The judge smiled as he looked at the man beside him. He hadn't missed the use of "we" when Tom mentioned a second chance, and it made him happy to know his son had come to accept the ex-con. He grinned and said, "Yes, we did get another chance. Is there any reason you are thinking a party? We could just stop for dinner in the way home."

"I know, but I was thinking that when I came home we had a party to celebrate that I was alive and back. Well, we never thought Mark was dead, but it was close for a while. And while he was so bad, I realized that I had gotten used to him being around and I had come to see him as part of the family. I know I made sure he knew I didn't want him around when I first came home, and I know he has doubts as to whether he really belongs there even though we have both talked to him. So I thought if we had a welcome home party, it would show him that he is part of the family and he is right where he belongs," the younger man replied.

The jurist could tell his son had put a lot of thought into this idea and it was something he really wanted to do. "Tom, I'm proud of you. You gave Mark a chance and now know him as a friend. I think your idea sounds good. We'll have to talk to Sarah and make plans since Friday isn't far away," the older man said.

"I already talked to Sarah and she was thrilled. I also called Aunt May and Aunt Zora last night after we got home from the hospital and asked if they would come. They said they would be here Wednesday, to help Sarah Thursday with preparations so they'll be ready on Friday. I thought you could talk to Frank and any of Mark's friends he might like to be there," the younger Hardcastle responded.

"Sounds like you've already thought it all out. Sure, I'll ask Frank and Claudia and I'll call Barbara. She's Flip Johnson's daughter. He's Mark's friend who designed the Coyote. I've been keeping her informed on Mark's progress and she'll probably want to be there. I think that is probably enough people. He'll still be tired and weak when he first comes home, even if he won't admit it, so we should keep it small and simple," the judge said.

"Okay, Sarah and the aunts said they'd take care of the food and that they'll make lots of Mark's favorites," Tom replied.

"That should suit you just fine, since you both like a lot of the same things," the judge commented, smiling.

"Yeah, and we dislike a lot of the same ones too. Although if you would have pointed that out a few months ago, I would have gotten mad. So is it okay to do it?" the young man asked, wanting his father's approval.

"Of course, I think it's a very nice idea and you're right, It should help end any lingering doubts he has on where he belongs," the jurist said.

"Yeah, at GullsWay with us," Tom said, as he continued to tell his father his plans for the party.

00000

The rest of the week passed with Mark learning how to use the wheelchair and the doctor explaining what he can and can't do when he first got home.

The physician also showed the judge and Tom how to help McCormick into and out of his chair.

00000

Friday morning, Mark was waiting for the judge to arrive to take him home.

Doctor Johnson came in the room and said, "Mark, you have come along well. But once you're home, you won't be able to do much until your casts come off, so just take it easy and let yourself heal. And once you start your therapy, follow the therapists instructions about how fast to go. I know you're anxious to get back on your feet, but you could do more harm if you go too fast."

"Don't worry, he'll listen," the jurist responded as he entered the room. Then smiling at the young man, said, "You ready to go home, Kiddo?"

"Judge, Sarah didn't come with you?" the ex-con asked, looking for the housekeeper.

"No, she and Tom stayed home to make sure everything is ready for you. Tom was making sure your room is ready and Sarah was making you a special lunch," the older man replied.

"Oh, okay," McCormick responded and then said, "I'm ready, Judge."

The doctor smiled at the young man and said, "Okay, Mark, you take it easy and I'll see you in a couple week for your checkup."

"Yeah, see ya," the ex-con said as he exited the door being held by the judge, and headed to the elevators.

"Thanks for all you've done, doctor," the jurist said.

"It's been my pleasure. He's a real special young man," the doctor answered.

"Yeah, I know," the judge replied as he went to join the younger man.

00000

Arriving at GullsWay, the judge parked Sarah's car which he had borrowed for the trip. He got out of the vehicle and went to get Mark's wheelchair from the back.

Tom came out of the house and said, "Here, let me help you, Mark." The younger Hardcastle then helped his friend get seated in his chair. Once the ex-con was settled, Tom said, "Let's go inside. Sarah's been anxiously waiting all morning for you to get home."

"Well, I'm glad to be home," Mark said.

The judge walked ahead and got the door and stood back to allow McCormick to enter first. Tom walked beside the ex-race car driver as he made his way up the ramp and was going to follow his friend in.

The ex-con entered the house and stopped his chair when he saw the sign that read "_Welcome Home Mark."_ His eyes were then drawn to the movement in the kitchen doorway. He saw Sarah first and started to smile. Then the younger man saw Zora and May emerge from another room followed by Barbara Johnson, and his mouth fell open.

"You better close your mouth before you catch flies," Barbara said as she smiled at the look of shock on his face.

Finally finding his voice, McCormick asked, "Aunt May, Aunt Zora, Barbara, what are you doing here?"

Barbara walked over and hugged her friend, "I wanted to see for myself that you were okay. When the judge called and told me about the accident, I was really worried. And when he called and invited me to welcome you home, I had to come."

"We just had to come welcome you home," May answered as she walked over and hugged the younger man, kissing him on the cheek.

Zora walked over also and kissed the ex-con's other cheek and said, "I'm so glad you're home, dear."

"I thought you weren't coming until Christmas," McCormick said.

"We had planned on that, but when Tom called and mentioned the idea for this welcome home get together, we knew we had to come," May answered.

Mark turned to try and look at Tom, and asked, "You did this?"

"Yeah, I wanted to let you know once and for all that this was your home and family," the ex-Marine answered.

The ex-con smiled as he was overcome with emotions. It felt good to know he had finally found where he belonged.

After a few moments, the judge said, "Well let's all go in the den and we can talk a while."

Sarah said, "I'll go finish lunch and it will be ready in about half an hour." Then she walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help her," May said as she also went into the kitchen.

Mark moved his chair toward the den and stopped at the doorway.

Tom walked over and said, "Don't worry, Dad put a ramp for you there, too."

"I know, but I've gone went down one in the chair, and I'm a little nervous," the ex-con replied.

"Oh, just take your time and you'll be fine," the jurist said, encouraging his young friend to overcome his anxiety.

McCormick slowly advanced the chair and then went down the ramp and stopped at the bottom.

Barbara walked over to Mark and said, "See, you did fine."

The doorbell rang and Tom said, "I'll get it" He left to answer the door and a moment later returned, leading Frank and his wife into the room.

"Hey, kid, how are you feeling?" the lieutenant asked as he came over and ruffled Mark's hair.

Claudia came over, hugged and kissed the ex-con, and said, "Yes, dear, how are you?"

"I'm glad to be home," the wheelchair bound young man said, and then added, "I'm still sore, but I'm doing better."

Frank said, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I'm so proud of you Mark. Saving that little girl like that," the cop's wife said.

"Too bad you had to get hurt doing it," Zora said.

"Well, I didn't have time to think about that. I just couldn't let her get hit. I hoped there would be enough time to get out of the way, but the car was moving too fast, McCormick answered.

"Yes, but thankfully, you're going to be okay," Barbara said.

May appeared in the doorway and announced, "Lunch is ready. Everyone come to the table."

Everyone moved to the dining room and got seated. Tom moved one of the chairs for Mark to fit at the table. Once everyone was situated at the table, they enjoyed a festive meal of family and friends. McCormick enjoyed a meal of his favorite foods and enjoyed the company of those who had come to welcome him home.

After the meal everyone went back to the den to talk and celebrate some more. The party ended when the guest of honor started to fall asleep.

"Hey, Mark, time to call it a day," the judge said, gently nudging the drowsy ex-con.

Sarah and the others wished him goodnight and then the judge and Tom showed him to the room that would be his during his recovery. The two Hardcastle men helped McCormick get settled in bed and the blond young man said, "See you tomorrow, Mark."

"Yeah, Tom," Mark said as he drowsily laid back against the pillows. Then he gazed at the older man said, as his eyes drifted closed, "Night, Judge."

"Night, Kiddo, it's good to have you home," the jurist said, as he tucked the blankets around the sleeping young man, and then quietly left the room, shutting the light off on his way out.

0000

Mark spent the next few weeks getting used to maneuvering in his chair. He found that he could get to the pool, around most of the downstairs and into parts of the yard on his own. He wasn't very comfortable going down the ramp in the front yet, but each time he did so, found it less frightening.

He spent a good part of his day enjoying the outdoors. He would spend time watching the surf below and wandering in the yard. He missed walking on the beach, but knew he could not get down the many stairs. He also tried to occupy himself so as not to become bored.

Tom and the judge could see the nervousness building in the ex-con and knew he was becoming tired of not being able to do anything. The jurist and his son decided that they would have the difficult task of keeping McCormick entertained and not trying to push too hard, too fast.

The ex-Marine walked out and found the ex-con by the pool and said, "Mark, are you ready to go? Your appointment is in an hour."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you or is the Judge taking me?" McCormick asked.

"I am. Dad's meeting Frank for lunch," Tom said.

"Okay, let's go," the ex-con said, and started for the front of the house, but stopped halfway there. "Tom, look at all your dad's done for me just so I could come home. And what about mine. I know your dad called him and told him about my accident, but he's never even come to see me once since I had the accident. I guess that really shows just how little I mean to him," Mark said sadly.

The younger Hardcastle didn't know how to respond. He knew McCormick didn't talk about his father much, and knew the man's lack of concern over his accident had hurt his friend deeply. "Mark," he started to say, but was but off by the ex-con.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to say anything. It just makes me glad your dad cares," McCormick replied, as he continued forward.

Tom helped him into Sarah's car and they went to the appointment. The doctor removed his sling and told him that his shoulder had healed nicely and he was ready to start therapy to strengthen the muscles weakened from nonuse. The physician set up his first therapy appointment for the later that week, as well as his appointment for a recheck in a few weeks. Dr. Johnson also told him in the mean time, to use his shoulder in a very limited capacity, and he gave him a list of things he could do with it.

Mark was glad to be rid of the sling and assured the doctor he would listen to his orders. Thanking Doctor Johnson, the two young men left for home.

00000

The week before Christmas, the judge and Mark returned from the ex-con's first therapy appointment and McCormick went to relax by the pool while the jurist went into the house. The elder Hardcastle walked into the kitchen to find the housekeeper and his son sitting at the table. "Do you mind sharing what's so funny, or is it a private joke," the older man teased, as he joined them.

"Hi, Dad. Sarah was just telling me about the time Mark left you by the side of the road," Tom replied.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't think it was funny if it had been you standing by the road," the judge said and then started to laugh as well. "Looking back on it now, I guess it is pretty funny," the elder Hardcastle added as he continued to chuckle.

"Where's Mark?" Tom asked.

"He went to sit by the pool," the jurist responded.

"He makes me nervous out there by himself. What if he fell in?" Sarah asked, concerned.

Tom spoke up then. "You don't have to worry, Sarah. He stays well away from the edge of the pool. Besides, he can maneuver his chair very well."

"What do you expect? It's got four wheels. I haven't seen anything with four wheels he wouldn't be able to drive well. Thankfully, it'll only goes so fast or he'd probably be trying to set some sort of speed records in the thing," the judge replied.

"Was he a good race car driver?" the young man asked, curious about his friend.

"Yes, he was pretty good. He could have gone far in racing if he hadn't made a few of the mistakes he did. I've seen him race and he's good," the jurist answered, his pride in the ex-race car driver evident.

"You know maybe things happen for a reason. If he hadn't made those mistakes then you wouldn't be here now. And then I wouldn't have one of the best friends I've ever had," the younger Hardcastle stated.

"Yes, these years since we heard you were dead and your mom died were very lonely for me. I had friends, but not one I could really share my life with. Then along came Mark, and the next thing I knew I was enjoying things I thought were part of the past. And now to have you here also, it's just more than I ever dreamed possible," the judge said, as he wiped at his suddenly moist eyes. When he looked at the housekeeper and his son, he saw their eyes also contained unshed tears.

"I'm really glad he was here for you, Dad," Tom said as he rose from the table. "I think I'll go out and keep him company."

00000

Tom found Mark sitting by the pool looking at a piece of paper. Patting his friend on the shoulder, the younger Hardcastle said, "Hi, how'd therapy go, today?"

"Okay, the therapist checked to see what I can do with my arm and how strong it was. He gave me these exercises to do at home each day," the ex-con said, handing the page to the other man.

"These don't look too bad," the ex-Marine stated.

"Yeah, but look at the top," McCormick said, pointing to the writing on the page.

Tom read what the ex-con pointed out and knew why his friend was upset. The ex-Marine didn't say anything in response.

"The Judge told the doctor to write exactly how often and even when to do them. Made me feel like a two-year-old that can't follow directions," Mark said in a sullen tone.

"Yeah, he does tend to do that. I just shows how much he cares. I can remember the time I broke my arm and he did the same thing to me. I was so embarrassed," Tom stated.

McCormick smiled, and said, "Really, I just thought it meant he didn't trust me."

"Well, he may think you might push too hard and hurt yourself again. He's just concerned is all," the ex-Marine responded.

The two young men talked about Mark's therapy and then the conversation went to other topics.

"Mark, can I ask you a serious question," Tom asked. Seeing his friend's nod, he went on to ask, "Do you miss racing?"

McCormick hadn't expected that question, and took a few minutes to think about his answer. Then he said, "Yeah, but not as much as I used to." Seeing his friend's confused look, the ex-con went on. "When I was in prison, all I could think about was getting out and back behind the wheel. You see it was the only thing I was good at that wasn't illegal. And then I messed up and ended up here. And that's the best thing that ever happened to me. Do I miss it? Yeah, I've loved it for so long. Would I go back to it? No, I've found something better I'm good at."

Tom smiled at the ex-race car driver's answer, and said, "I just wondered if you regretted that you weren't racing."

"Maybe at one time I did, but I have something here that I never had at the track. A fam--a place I really belong," the ex-con said, stopping short of the rest of his answer. He had almost said he had found a family, but wasn't sure how his friend would take that.

The ex-Marine noticed his friend's falter and thought he could probably guess what McCormick almost said. _I'm glad you think of this as your home_, Tom thought, unable to put it into words.

Then Mark changed the subject to the upcoming ball game and the conversation once again changed subjects. They had been talking for a while when they heard the approach of another person. Expecting the judge, McCormick turned and was shocked at who he saw standing there.

Seeing the stunned look on the ex-con's face the young Hardcastle suddenly felt protective of his friend and asked, "Who are you?" Then he heard Mark's quiet comment.

"Sonny," the ex-con replied once he found his voice.

"Hey, kid. How are you doing? Judge Hardcastle told me about your accident and I came as soon as I could," the lounge singer said. Then looking at the blond standing next to his son, asked, "Who's this, your doctor?"

"No, that's Tom, He's my friend and the Judge's son," Mark answered.

The ex-Marine didn't want to intrude on the ex-con and his father, so he started to leave, saying, "I'll just leave you two alone so you can talk."

"No, that's okay. You don't have to leave. I can only stay a few minutes, I was passing through LA on my way to my next show and wanted to stop and see how my boy was doing," Sonny said.

"I'm going to be fine. I have to do therapy for my shoulder and after my legs heal, I'll do more for them. Are you going to be around a while?" the ex-con asked.

"No, I was in Vegas last week and had a show here in LA the last two nights and am on my way to Jersey City today. I really have got to be going, so you take care of yourself," Sonny said as he patted Mark's shoulder. Turning to Tom and extending his hand, said, "It was nice meeting you."

The ex-Marine shook the offered hand, although he was upset with the singer. He hadn't really come to see his son; it was just a token visit so he could say he came.

Once Sonny left, McCormick grew quiet. After a few minutes, he said, "Now you've met the great Sonny Daye, my father. I should be grateful, at least he finally showed up." The ex-con's voice reflected how hurt the young man really was.

"Mark, don't let him get to you," Tom told his friend, unsure how to help the ex-race car driver feel better

"Yeah, I know. That's just the way he is and I have to accept it," McCormick stated.

_But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt_, Tom thought to himself, finishing Mark's statement. After a moment, the younger Hardcastle asked, "What do you say we go in and see if Sarah has any of that cake left from last night left?"

The ex-con knew his friend was trying to raise his spirits by changing the subject, so he let him, and said, "Sure."

00000

The two were about to enter the kitchen when they heard a voice through the screen door. After a moment, they realized who the speaker was. "Listen, I left him and his mother because I didn't want no kid. And I never asked or wanted him to look me up in Jersey. It's not my problem the kid can't see the signs and realize I don't want anything to do with him. You tell him I'm not coming back," the singer said.

"Sonny, he's your son. All he wants is for you to come around once in a while and show a little interest in him," the judge answered, his temper flaring.

"Well, I don't have any interest in him nor do I want to come see him. I wouldn't have

Come now except you kept calling me, so I figured the only way you'd drop it was if I came. If you're so concerned about him, you keep him. But since your son is back home, you don't need Mark anymore. So if you don't want him, just put him in one of those rehab places. They have them all over. I don't care what you do with him, just don't bother me with it again!" the lounge performer said.

Outside the door, Mark put his chair in reverse and headed back toward the pool. Tom started to follow, but decided he had something to say and he wanted to know what his own father had to say.

"Sonny, I would be proud to call Mark my son and he can stay here as long as he wants. He is a very special young man and if you can't see that, it's your problem. I'm glad that my son has come home, but it doesn't change the fact that Mark is very important to me. If you don't want to see him, fine. He's better off without you anyway," the jurist responded, barely controlling his desire to punch the singer.

The performer said as he prepared to go, "Just tell him not to bother me anymore."

Tom had heard enough. He opened the door and let it slam behind him, drawing both the other men's attention. Approaching Sonny, the ex-Marine said angrily, "How dare you talk about him that way. He's your son, not some piece of clothing you just discard because you don't want it anymore."

"Listen, you don't know what this is about," the performer said.

"Yes I do. You've lived your whole life pleasing no one but yourself and anyone that may need you can just forget it. You've never wanted Mark and since he went and found you, you've hurt him again and again. He deserves better than you and you don't deserve to have him for a son," the ex-Marine answered, trying to control his temper.

"I'm leaving and I won't be back," Sonny said as he headed to the door.

Sarah who had heard everything from the hallway, showed him out. "Mark is a nice, considerate, caring young man, which he obviously got from his mother. Goodbye, Mr. Daye!" she said, and slammed the door behind him.

Back in the kitchen, Tom looked at his father. "I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation, Dad. It's just that he made me so mad. Mark and I were coming to the kitchen and he heard everything Sonny said," the younger man informed his father.

"Damn, the kid's been hurt enough by that man. He didn't need to hear all that. Where is he now? I'd better go talk to him," the jurist said.

The ex-Marine placed a restraining hand on his father's arm. "Let me talk to him," Tom said.

Looking at his son, the judge could tell this was important to him so he said, "Sure."

00000

Going to the pool and finding Mark staring at the water, he saw his friend wipe at his eyes and got angry at Sonny all over again.

Hearing someone approaching, McCormick quickly dried his eyes and turned his head so his face was hidden. He was so humiliated that his father said those things and then to be caught crying, so he remained silent.

The younger Hardcastle knew the ex-con had been deeply hurt and wasn't surprised to find him in tears. Knowing it would cause his friend further discomfort, the ex-Marine chose not to comment on it. Instead, he said, "Mark, I'm really sorry about what your father said, but you don't need him. You've got my dad."

Mark remained silent, as he was still too hurt and upset to respond. After a few minutes he said, "Yeah, but Sonny's right. He has you now; he doesn't need me anymore."

Tom pushed his anger at the lounge singer aside so he could concentrate on helping the Mark. Taking a breath, he said, "That's where he's wrong. Do you remember what you told me right before you left here the day you had your accident? You said you wished my dad loved you like he does me. Well, I can tell you he does. When you were hurt and we didn't know if you would live, he was really scared. He sat by your bed every day until you woke up and even after you had until he was sure you were going to be okay. He's told you that he loves you and wants you here."

Mark still didn't comment. He was absorbing all that his friend was telling him and was starting to feel better. But to know that his father wanted nothing to do with him still hurt.

When the ex-con didn't respond, the younger Hardcastle went on. "I don't know if you heard me while you were unconscious, so I'll tell you what I said then. I told you I didn't want you to die because Dad needed you. Well I realized at that time, that I liked you also and I didn't want you to die either. And I'm also glad you were here for Dad so he wasn't so lonely."

Mark smiled at the things the ex-Marine had said and replied, "Thanks, Tom. I'm glad that we've become friends also."

"Me too," the younger Hardcastle responded and then said, "Say, how about we get that cake now."

McCormick smiled devilishly, and said, "Now yer cookin'."

Tom laughed and said, "I see he's got you saying it too."

00000

The day after Sonny's visit, the judge and Tom went to get the Christmas tree. When they returned, Mark and Sarah helped the two Hardcastle me decorate it and the house.

The jurist mailed everyone's presents to the aunts. On Christmas Eve, everyone went to the Harpers to exchange presents.

Christmas day was a simple affair at GullsWay. McCormick had been as excited as ever about the holiday, but since he still couldn't get himself into his chair without assistance, had to wait for the judge or Tom to come help him. As soon as the ex-con was situated in his chair he started asking when they were going to open presents.

Tom and the elder Hardcastle were enjoying the ex-con's excitement, as he ate his breakfast quickly so he could open his. "He's even worse than I was," the younger Hardcastle said, laughing.

"Than you were? I could hardly get you to go to bed last night because you were so excited," the older man retorted, as he smiled at his son.

"Yeah, well, it's my first one home in so long," Tom replied.

"Yes, this year really is something to celebrate," the jurist said in response.

"Hey, are you guys going to talk all day, or are we going to open presents," the ex-con broke in, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, Kiddo, let's go before you get all worked up," the older man said rising.

Once they got settled in the den, the presents were handed out and everyone watched as each person opened their gifts.

The judge received several gifts including a novel he had been wanting from Sarah, Hawaiian shirts from Mark, and a ball cap with three tickets in the bill from Tom. The elder Hardcastle was very touched by his presents.

Sarah got a sweater from McCormick, aprons from the ex-Marine and a food processor from the jurist as well as other items. The housekeeper loved her gifts and said that the machine would make cooking easier.

Tom got a new outfit from Sarah, seat covers from his dad and after finding out he liked baseball, the ex-con gave him a book on the history of the sport, plus more. The ex-Marine didn't expect the book, since he didn't realize Mark knew he liked the game.

Mark was pleased with his gifts as well. He received some new clothes from Sarah, Tom and the judge to replace the ones they had cut because of his casts. He also got from the elder Hardcastle, a small shelf for his trophies, from the housekeeper, a new pair of pajamas, and from the younger Hardcastle, a book on racing that even had an entry for Skid McCormick.

00000

Everyone was enjoying Christmas shows after lunch when the doorbell rang. The jurist rose and said, "Stay seated, Sarah, I'll get it." A few moments later, he returned with a couple, each holding a child. "Mark, there's someone here to see you."

McCormick turned his chair to see his visitors. He did not recognize the man or the woman, but the child the man held, he knew instantly.

Tom rose and offered his chair to the man holding the girl and went to stand with his father. The man sat and settled the girl into his lap.

The woman sat in the chair that was vacated by the judge earlier and pulled it beside the one her husband sat in. Once Mark turned back toward her and her husband, she placed her hand on the ex-con's arm, and said, "We've been wanting to come see you since the accident, but we wanted to wait until you were feeling better. How are you?"

"I'm okay. My casts will come off in about three weeks and then I can start physical therapy," the ex-con answered.

The man spoke up and said, "My name is Steve Allen and this is my wife, Barb. The baby's name is Donald, and this precious little thing is Alexis; she's three. We wouldn't have her today if it hadn't been for you and what you did. We can never thank you enough for saving her. The fact that you risked your life and almost died to save our child is not something we'll ever forget."

"I knew if he hit her, she wouldn't stand a chance, I had to do something. I'm glad she's okay," the ex-con responded.

Barb spoke up then, and said, "Yes, we are also glad you will be well soon too. Thanks you so much for saving my little girl."

"You're welcome," McCormick replied, embarrassed by all the attention.

"Mark, would you hold Alexis for a moment, please? We would like to get your picture with her so we can tell her about you when she's older," Steve asked.

Then Mrs. Allen said, " We want her to always remember the special man who saved her life, just as we will always remember you." She then leaned over and kissed the ex-con's cheek.

"Sure," McCormick said.

"I'll need to get the camera from the car," Mr. Allen said, as he placed the girl in the ex-race car driver's lap, and left the room.

Mark situated the child in his lap and held her tenderly. "Hi, how are you sweetheart? Does your arm hurt?" As the girl touched the cast on his leg, the ex-con said, "I got one too."

Sarah also went to get a camera and snapped a couple shots of the ex-race car driver holding the girl he had saved. She was touched by how tenderly he held the child and how sweetly he talked to her.

Steve walked back into the room carrying a box, which he set behind the chair, and his camera. He stepped in front of his wife and Mark and took he pictures he wanted. Once the man finished, he put the camera on the nearby table, and picked Alexis and placed her in the vacant chair. He then retrieved the box from the floor and put it into the ex-con's lap.

"What's this?" McCormick said, as he grasped the box.

"We wanted to thank you for what you did," Barb explained.

"You didn't have to do this. Just knowing she is okay is enough for me," the ex-race car driver said.

"Yes, but we felt we should do something," Steve answered, and then urged, "Go ahead, open it."

After tearing the paper off the box, the ex-con then opened the box and then removed the plaque. He read the inscription and was overcome by what it said. "Judge, Tom, Sarah, come look at this," McCormick said as he handed it to the jurist.

The older man read the inscription aloud, "To Mark McCormick- Our Hero. This award is given to you to show our deepest gratitude for selflessly risking your life to save our daughter Alexis. We will never forget you. The Allen Family - Steve, Barb, Alexis and Donald." Then handing it back to the ex-con, the elder Hardcastle said, "I'm real proud of you, Kiddo."

Patting McCormick on the shoulder, Tom said, "It's great, Mark."

Sarah leaned in and kissed the ex-race car driver's cheek and said, "You deserve it, Mark. I'm proud of you too."

The Allens stayed a few more minutes and then left.

The rest of the day passed peacefully

00000

The next week the judge and Tom saw Mark sitting by the sea wall staring at the beach and could tell that the ex-con was depressed because he missed it so much, so they decided to take McCormick down. They couldn't take the ex-race car driver's chair because they didn't want the sand to get in the motor, so they took a nonmotorized chair that the judge rented for the day. Sarah packed a lunch and everyone got into the car.

Once they arrived at the beach, Tom pushed Mark closer to the water, while the jurist walked along side He wanted to get closer, but couldn't because of the casts. McCormick sat watching the surf for several minutes and didn't say anything. After a while, he looked to the two Hardcastle men, and said, "Thanks."

"It's not that big a deal," the younger Hardcastle said.

"Yes, it is. I know it may seem small, but it's not. I really appreciate that you went to so much trouble just so I could go down on the beach," the injured man said, smiling.

"Mark, it really wasn't that much trouble, and that's what friends do for one another," the older man said.

"Lunch is ready whenever you are," Sarah called out to them.

They enjoyed a nice meal and then stayed on the beach for a few more hours before returning to the house. Mark's mood was better when they returned and the two Hardcastle men were glad they had done this for him.

00000

The next few weeks passed quickly and the day of Mark's appointment to have his casts removed arrived. The judge decided that everyone should go and they would go out to eat afterwards.

As the jurist was helping the ex-con into the car, McCormick said, "Sarah, I bet you'll be glad my casts are gone. Then we won't have to keep borrowing your car."

The housekeeper smiled as he got in the car also. "Mark, I don't mind that you needed to use my car. And I am glad your casts are coming off, because it means you're getting better," she said.

00000

The doctor removed the casts and then x-rayed his legs to determine if the breaks had healed properly. After examining the x-rays, Dr. Johnson said, "Mark, your legs have healed well, but have not healed completely. Rather than letting you start therapy now and risk further injury, I'm going to put them back in the casts for a few more weeks. The break in your thigh has healed well, so I'll only need to put the cast to your mid-shin on that leg, but the other one will have to be back above the knee."

"But I thought the casts were going to come off and I could start therapy," McCormick said, his voice conveying his disappointment.

"I know you were looking forward to the casts coming off, but I'm afraid if we proceed with therapy now, we may do more damage," the physician explained.

"Okay, I was just looking forward to soaking in the tub. I'm just tired of washing off in the sink. I wanted a real bath," the ex-con responded.

"Yes, I know It's hard to wait, but it's for the best," Dr. Johnson said. The physician then proceeded to recast McCormick's legs and helped him back into his chair.

After holding the door for the ex-con, Dr. Johnson told him, "I'll see you in two weeks."

McCormick replied, "Okay, Doc." Then he explained what the doctor told him as they left the hospital. He wasn't in much of a mood to celebrate, but the judge insisted that since they were all already in town, they should eat out anyway. The ex-con put his disappointment aside and enjoyed the meal with his friends.

Mark's next appointment went well, and his casts were removed. Dr. Johnson had also set up his first therapy appointment for that afternoon as well.

The session was just a preliminary treatment to access the strength and range of motion in his legs, and to determine the best way to proceed. The therapist set up his next appointment and gave him a few exercises he could do at home with instructions on how to do them.

00000

The first few weeks of Mark's therapy progressed as scheduled. Tom and the judge tried to keep him occupied so he wouldn't push beyond what he was supposed to do. The ex-con also started doing limited chores to pass some time. The ex-Marine started helping him and would do what McCormick was unable to.

Tom started spending more time with Mark than he had before the accident, and usually if the judge was looking for one of the young men, he could find him with the other.

The younger Hardcastle only knew the little his father had told him about the ex-con's childhood. He wished to know more. He knew it hadn't been as loving and secure as his had been, and he felt if he knew more about it, then maybe he could help the ex-race car driver feel more at ease. The younger Hardcastle's first few attempts to get McCormick to open up were met with short answers with no additional information, so the ex-Marine decided to try another avenue.

Tom started telling stories from his childhood as they worked and after a while Mark was also sharing tales from his youth. Not all the things the ex-Marine heard were good, but they did help him to understand his friend better.

The judge was pleased to see the two young men spending time together. He knew his son was able to get the ex-con to talk about things he had previously refused to discuss. In a way this made the elder Hardcastle happy and then again, he felt disappointed. He was glad McCormick wasn't holding it inside anymore and was dealing with it. But he was upset that Mark didn't turn to him and hadn't talked about those issues with him.

The jurist was thinking along those lines when Sara entered the den. "Good afternoon, Your Honor," the housekeeper said, as she approached the desk. Studying her employer's face, the woman could tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" she asked, touching his arm.

"I was just thinking about Tom and Mark and how glad I am they're getting along so well," the elder Hardcastle responded.

"Yes, it is nice to see, but I doubt if that put the long look on your face," the housekeeper said, and then added, "But I think I can guess. You are pleased to see them bonding, but now you feel that maybe they'll not need you as much."

The judge's head jerked up at the perceptiveness of his long-time friend. "It's just that I know Tom has gotten Mark to talk about some of those things he's kept locked away, and I feel disappointed."

"Because he didn't come to you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I thought he knew he could come to me for anything," the jurist answered.

"He does, Your Honor, but you know he looks at you more like a father, and there are some things that are easier to tell a friend than a parent. There are thing you feel more comfortable telling your friends than Mark and Tom, right?" the housekeeper asked quietly, trying to ease her employer's discomfort.

"Yes, there are," he answered, and then asked, "You really think that's why he talks to Tom instead?"

"Yes, I do," Sarah replied, and was glad to see the judge's answering smile.

"I think I'll go see if they want to go fishing this weekend. Now that Mark's casts are off, he can go near the water," the judge said as he rose from his seat.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," the housekeeper replied, and then watched the jurist leave the house to find the two younger men.

00000

The fishing trip was a big success. The judge invited Frank along and everyone had a good time. The judge spent time with Mark and Tom together and then separately. They all caught plenty of fish. However, the highlight of the trip was when the judge got his line caught, and when it broke, he fell in the lake. Then Tom went to help his father up, and he slipped in also. The jurist was using his best leer which caused the ex-con to burst out laughing. Soon everyone was laughing as Frank helped the two waterlogged men from the water.

00000

The judge's birthday would be the Friday after the fishing trip. Monday morning, Tom came into Mark's room and found him trying to stand. "What do you think you're doing?" he man said.

"The Judge's birthday is Friday, and I wanted to show him that all that money he's paying for my therapy isn't being wasted," the ex-con said, as he once again tried to stand.

The younger Hardcastle rushed over and pushed his friend back down into the chair, saying, "Mark, you're not ready. The doctor said you had to build up the strength in your legs first and it would be a few more weeks before you would be ready to start standing or walking. Your legs were in the casts for over two months and the muscles are very week. If you try too soon, you could really hurt yourself."

"But I don't want your dad to have to spend so much. I know the man who hit me had to pay something toward my bills, but that would have been used up long ago, especially with my hospital stay, appointments and therapy. I just want him to know I'm doing my best to get better, and I wanted to do something special for his birthday," McCormick answered.

"He knows you're doing the best you can, and he wouldn't want you to rush it and do more harm. I know that he worries about that because he keeps telling me not to let you overdo it. As for wanting to do something special for his birthday, I've got an idea and you can help me if you'd like. You've got a therapy appointment tomorrow, right?" Tom asked, and at the ex-con's nod, said, "Okay, I'll take you, and I'll tell you my idea on the way."

00000

Friday dawned bright and sunny. It was a little cool, but not bad for mid-February. The jurist was eating breakfast when Tom came to the table. "Mark up?" the younger man asked.

"He wasn't when I came in the kitchen earlier, but he may be now. If he is, he'll be in here in a few minutes," the elder Hardcastle answered.

"Yeah, he's glad that he can get himself into his chair on his own now. The therapist really made his day when he showed him how. When we got home the other day he couldn't wait to show me," the ex-Marine said.

"Yeah, he had to show Sarah and me also," the elder Hardcastle said, chuckling at the ex-con's enthusiasm. After a moment the jurist added, "I guess after not being able to do, and having to rely on us for so long, it would be something to get excited over."

McCormick arrived in the kitchen at that moment, and took his place at the table.

After everyone had eaten, Tom said, "Dad, Mark and I have something for you. Would you meet us in the den?"

"Sure, son," the jurist answered as he rose and left the room.

"Sarah, would you come too? We'd like you there when we give it to him," the ex-con said nervously. Now that the time had arrived, he was afraid the older man wouldn't like the gift.

"Of course, and don't worry, he'll love it," the housekeeper said, as she also went to the den.

"I'll go on in while you get it. It's in my top dresser drawer, under my socks," McCormick said.

Mark went in the den and said, "Judge, please sit in this chair so everyone can see your gift. And Sarah you sit in one beside him."

The older man did so just as his son returned to the room with a box. The younger Hardcastle placed the box in his father's lap and took the chair on the other side of him. The jurist opened the box and found a scrapbook. Opening it, he gazed at the first page and then he thumbed through the book. Looking back at his son, the judge said, "Tom, this is something else."

The younger Hardcastle said, "It's from both Mark and me. I knew some of your long time friends, but he knew some of the more recent ones."

"That's where you two have been off to all week, gathering these stories," the older man said.

"I wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me and thought it would be nice to show how you have touched so many other lives, too" Tom said.

"I didn't have anything for you Judge, and when Tom told me his idea, I knew some people to add to it," Mark said, feeling bad that he had no gift of his own for his friend.

The judge touched the book and was overcome by the thought behind it. "Boys, this is about the best gift I've ever gotten. I can see that you put a lot of time and effort into it," the older man said, as he looked from one young man to the other.

"I couldn't have done it without Mark's help," the ex-Marine said, wanting to share the credit.

"I didn't do much, just told him a few more people to add," the ex-con replied, not wanting to take more credit than he deserved.

"Well, I thank you both. I love it and I'll treasure it always. I think I'll take a better look at it by the pool," the judge said as he rose, and taking the book, left the room.

Sarah walked over, kissed each young man's cheek and told them, "I told you he'd love it. You two are so special and I love you both."

00000

The first of April was mild and clear, with no rain. Sarah was in the kitchen when Mark and Tom walked in. McCormick was able to get around well now, only having to use his crutches if he became tired or if he had to use the stairs. Soon, he would be able to return to the Gatehouse.

"You sure you don't mind?" Tom asked.

"I already told you the other times you asked, no I don't mind. It's not like I'm using it," the ex-con said, trying to reassure his friend it was okay.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Tom said, and then left the house.

McCormick sat at the table and stared at the door. He didn't say anything for a few moments, as he sat thinking.

Sarah knew something was weighing heavily on the younger man's mind, and asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Would you like to talk about it?"

"I think I should leave," the ex-con said sadly, looking at the housekeeper with eyes full of pain.

"Mark, why would you think such a thing? You and Tom are getting along well, and Judge Hardcastle wants you here," the older woman said.

"I know, but I'm gonna be well enough to go back to the Gatehouse soon. The problem is if I go back out there, I'll be in Tom's way," McCormick answered.

"How will you be in Tom's way," Sarah asked.

"Because while I've been staying in the house, Tom has been using the Gatehouse when he has a date and wants some privacy," Mark said. He stopped talking and after a few moments, said, "If I go back out there, he won't have any privacy. The best thing would be for me to leave, so Tom can have the Gatehouse. It's rightfully his and I've been lucky to have been able to live here for the past few years. But I can't impose on them anymore." The ex-con turned to face the housekeeper and could not hide the tears in his eyes, as a few slipped down his cheeks.

Sarah reached up an brushed the tears from his face and said, "Mark, I think you should talk to Judge Hardcastle. I'm sure there is another solution, dear. Please talk to him."

"I can't Sarah. I can't put him in a position where he'll feel he has to make a choice between Tom and me," Mark said sadly.

The housekeeper was saddened by the ex-con's decision but knew not to push. Instead she said, "Please think about talking to him."

"Okay," McCormick answered as he rose and then left the kitchen.

Unknown to the housekeeper and McCormick, their entire conversation had been overheard by the judge. _Damn, I knew I should have done something about this by now. I knew Tom was using the Gatehouse while Mark has been staying in the house and that once the kid went back out there, Tom would need some place for privacy. I've already decided what to do, I just thought there was more time before I would have to act, but I guess if Mark's thinking of going, I've waited as long as I can. I'll have to talk to them tomorrow," _the jurist thought as he went to the den and picked up the phone.

00000

The next afternoon, Tom and Mark were shooting baskets when the younger Hardcastle went into the house to get them cool drinks.

Hearing his son enter the house, the judge called out, "Tom, could you come in here for a minute?"

"Sure, Dad. What do you need?" his son man asked.

"I need to talk to you about something important," the older man said.

Tom noting his father's serious tone, sat in a chair facing him. He waited to hear what the elder Hardcastle had to say.

"Listen, I know about the arrangement you have with Mark to use the Gatehouse for dates. I know that this has worked while Mark had to stay in the house, but he'll be moving back out there soon," the jurist said, and waited for his son to respond.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm sure we can figure something out," Tom replied.

"Yes, well, we need to decide what that is now, because Mark is thinking he should leave," the older man said.

"What? Leave? Why?" the younger man asked, rising to his feet, and starting for the door.

"Sit down and I'll explain," the judge said, and once his son was seated, continued. "He thinks he should move to let you have the Gatehouse because he'll be in your way when he moves back out there."

"In my way. I can figure something else for when he goes back to the Gatehouse. He doesn't have to move; this is his home," the ex-Marine answered.

"You're right, he doesn't. But he's right also. You do have a right to privacy and In understand you not wanting to bring dates into the house where your father is," the jurist said. Then before his son could respond, he said, "I have a solution to this little problem, so listen up and tell me what you think." The elder Hardcastle explained what his plan was.

Once his father was done talking, Tom thought for a few moments and then said, "I think that's a great idea."

"Good, then let's get him in here and tell him," the older man said. Walking to the door, the judge yelled, "Mark, come in here for a minute."

Once the ex-con entered the house, he followed the jurist into the den and sat in the chair the older man pointed to.

"What is it, Judge?" Mark asked as he looked at the older man.

"Mark, I overheard you talking to Sarah yesterday and I wanted to talk to you about what you told her," the judge started to say.

When the older man paused, the ex-race car driver said, "Judge, I think maybe it's time I moved out."

:Is that what you want? Do you really want to go? Because if you do, I won't stop you," the jurist said.

"Dad," Tom interrupted.

"No, Tom, it's his decision. If he really wants to leave, I won't stand in his way," the elder Hardcastle said and waited for an answer.

The ex-con dropped his gaze to the floor, and said quietly," Yeah, it's what I want."

The judge then asked, "You're positive? If so, I'll stand by what I said, but if you're leaving because you think you're in the way, that's a different story. So look at me and tell me the truth, Kiddo. What do you really want?"

McCormick raised his head and met the jurist's gaze and answered, "I want to stay here more than anything, but I don't want to interfere or impose. Tom needs his privacy and has every right to the Gatehouse. It's his home, and me, I'm just here."

The younger Hardcastle spoke up, "Mark, that's crazy. It's your home too."

Before the ex-con could respond, the judge said, "We're not back to that again are we? I thought we settled that months ago."

McCormick replied, "Yes, I know how you feel, and I feel the same, but--"

Anything else the ex-con was going to say was cut off when the elder Hardcastle said, "But nothing. You are part of this family, and in a family, a member doesn't leave because he think he's in the way or there's no room for him, especially not this family."

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off once again, this time when Tom spoke up. "Besides it may have taken me over thirty years, but I finally got the little brother I wanted, and he's not going to leave because he thinks there's not enough room for him."

The ex-con was floored. He hadn't expected to hear the ex-Marine say he cared for him that way. McCormick knew that his own feeling for the younger Hardcastle had deepened over the past few months, but never dreamed his Tom's had also.

The judge hadn't been expecting that revelation from his son, and when he looked toward him, saw the shocked look on his face. "Tom?" the jurist asked.

"Dad, Mark, I meant what I just said. I hadn't thought about it before today. But, when I heard Mark wanted to go, I realized I cared more than before. I wanted to tell you that I didn't want you to go, and how I felt about you and it just came out," the ex-Marine said.

The ex-con looked at both men, and said, "Tom, these past few months as you've helped me with therapy and my exercises, I've found myself growing closer to you as well. The last thing I wanted to do was leave here, but I wanted you to have the privacy you need. I've never had a real family since Mama died, until your dad brought me here. Then you came home and as we started getting to know each other, you came to mean more to me than any of my other friends. I guess I feel like you're a brother to me also."

"Now that that's all understood, we need to solve this little problem," the judge said, and before McCormick could respond, he said, "There is a very simple solution. I'll build another house. There's plenty of room for another one on the estate, and that solves the problem. I know I can't keep you both here forever, although that would be all right by me. But I'll be darned if one of you is gonna move because he thinks there's not enough room here."

McCormick spoke up then. "But Judge, that would cost a lot of money.

"Well, Tom's birthday is in three weeks and this is what I planned on giving him, so we'll just call it an early present since I couldn't wait until then to tell him. As for the expense, I have enough money to build it, but that's not for you to worry about, Kiddo. The decision's already been made," the older man replied.

"You'd do that so I could stay?" Mark asked, amazed at what he had heard today.

"Now yer cookin'," the jurist answered. Turning to Tom, the elder Hardcastle said, "The contractor is coming tomorrow, so you can tell him what you'd like, and we'll get started. You can also think about where you want it."

"I do like the layout in the Gatehouse and I think I'd like to be behind the house and the Gatehouse, back a ways and sort of in between them," the younger Hardcastle said.

"Okay, when they get here tomorrow, we'll tell them your ideas. Now is the matter settled?" the judge asked, looking at the ex-con.

Mark looked up and didn't try to hide the moisture in his eyes. "Yeah, Judge, I got it and thanks. I never thought I'd get so lucky to find a new home and family," he said as he rose and went to hug the jurist.

The elder Hardcastle embraced his young friend that he loved as a son, and blinked back his own tears, when he heard the softly spoken words, "I love you, Judge."

Tom, not to be left out, also went to join the ex-con in hugging his father and then turned and embraced McCormick as well. "I'm glad you're staying," the ex-Marine said.

"Me, too," Mark said, and hugged Tom back.

Sarah entered the den at that moment only to be engulfed in hugs and excited talk of the new house. Returning all hugs and adding kisses, she was thankful a solution had been found.

00000

The new house was soon designed and under construction. It wasn't completed by the ex-Marine's birthday, but it was coming along. Mark's therapy also progressed well and he no longer needed the crutches. And he had moved back into the Gatehouse. He was able to drive now, but mainly used Sarah's car or the truck, since his legs still got cramped and stiff in the Coyote.

The morning of Tom's birthday, Mark joined the judge and the younger Hardcastle at breakfast. The ex-con handed the younger Hardcastle a package and said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Mark, I'll open it after I finish eating," the ex-Marine said, laying it aside.

Once the meal was finished, Tom picked up the package and laying the card aside, opened it to find a picture of himself and his dad by the pool.

"I didn't know what to get you, and I know it isn't much, but you can hang it in your house once it's done. There's something else in your card," the ex-con explained.

"Thanks for the picture, I really like it," the younger Hardcastle said. Then he opened the card and read the words that were written. He then pulled out two tickets for a ball game scheduled for that evening. "Tickets to the Dodger season opener! But there are only two tickets here," Tom said.

"I know, I thought you and the Judge might like to go alone," McCormick said. Seeing the jurist ready to protest, replied, "I know you don't want to leave me out, but I don't mind if you do things without me. Besides, now that I can drive again, I'm taking Sarah to dinner, so I can't go anyway. But I expect you to tell me all the great plays later when you get home."

Tom looked at his friend and said, "Are you sure, Mark?"

"Yeah, and like I said, I have other plans," the ex-con replied.

00000

A few weeks later, Tom entered the building nervously. He had thought about this for a long time, and he stuck by his decision to get it done today. He walked up to the table and filled out his paperwork. He was getting ready to leave when he spotted a familiar curly head in the crowd going toward the door. The younger Hardcastle followed him outside and then called out, "Mark!"

McCormick was surprised that anyone that knew him had seen him here. He turned to see his friend approaching. "Hi, Tom," the ex-con responded.

The younger Hardcastle came to stand in front of his friend, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mark studied his friend's face and saw the same stubborn look he had seen so often from the elder Hardcastle, and said, "Okay, I'll tell you. I was applying to law school."

Tom was surprised at the answer and felt some of his old jealousy rise, and said, "Why to earn points with my dad?" Then seeing the hurt look cross his friend's face, said quickly, "I'm sorry, Mark. I didn't mean that."

"Oh, it's okay. I guess I can see why you'd you think that," the ex-con replied. He then smiled, and said, "Let's go home and I'll tell you why."

Okay the younger Hardcastle said as he went to his car.

00000

Once the two young man arrived at GullsWay, they went to the Gatehouse to talk.

McCormick offered Tom a drink and when his friend nodded, went to the kitchen to get them. He returned and sat in the chair next to the one the younger Hardcastle had chosen at the table.

Tom watched the ex-con and noticed he was very nervous. Wanting to know the real reasons behind his friend's choice of careers, he remained silent.

Taking a deep breath, Mark started talking. "I chose law school because it's the least I can do to repay the judge. He's been like a father to me--as close as I've ever had," the ex-con stopped talking for a few moments.

The ex-Marine watched his friend's face and knew he was thinking about Sonny. "Yeah, Mark, I know your dad wasn't a good one, and I'm glad that my dad has been there for you," the younger Hardcastle said, and wasn't surprised to realize he meant it.

McCormick looked at his friend and seeing the genuine affection on his face, smiled and then said, "Your dad has done so much for me and there is no way I could ever repay him, so I thought the least I could do to show my appreciation and gratitude was to follow in his footsteps. He's helped me to see that there is a way for it to work and I want to continue the path he started." Mark was unsure of what Tom's reaction would be, so he dropped his head as he waited.

Tom reached over and put his hand on McCormick's shoulder. When the ex-con looked up, he said, "Mark, that's a good reason. Have you told Dad. He'll be so proud, especially when he finds out I'm going also."

"You are! To law school?" the ex-race car driver asked, excitement on his face. He then sobered and said, "It'll be great with you there. I won't be the only older guy. No, I haven't told your dad, and I'm not going to."

"Why not?" the younger Hardcastle asked, confused.

Mark explained his reasons for not telling the judge. Tom tried to refute each reason put forth, but the ex-con stood steadfast on not wanting to inform the older man of his decision. The ex-Marine realized that he wasn't going to change his friend's mind, so he didn't comment on it anymore.

Instead the two men sat and talked about going to school together. Each was glad to have a close friend to walk with, as they prepared to embark upon this difficult path.

00000

That evening after dinner, McCormick was helping Sarah with the dishes, when Tom walked into the den where his father was and said "Dad, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Sure, son, come on in," the jurist said as he pointed to a chair.

The younger Hardcastle asked, "Could we close the door?"

Seeing the serious look on his son's face, the judge said, ""Of course." He watched as the younger man closed the door and took a seat. Since he didn't know what was on the young man's mind, the older man decided to wait for him to speak.

"Dad, I made a decision today, about what I want to do with my life. I applied to Law School," Tom said as he watched his father's face.

"Law School? You're going to be a lawyer?" the jurist queried with excitement, and seeing his son's nod, rose and crossed to the young man. He sat in the chair across from his child and said, "I always dreamed you'd one day choose to become a lawyer, but, I gave up that hope after we fought so much. Then you enlisted before you started college and we thought you were dead. Then when you came back, I decided you could do whatever you wanted and I'd be happy. Even if you had chosen something else, I would have been. But this, it just makes me so proud." He reached across and hugged his son.

The two talked about this for a few minutes and then the younger man grew serious again. "Dad," there's something else. It's about Mark."

The jurist felt nervous at his son's tone. He knew the two were getting along well, so he wondered what the problem was. He waited for his son to speak again.

"He applied to Law School today, also," Tom informed his father.

Realizing it wasn't a problem between the two young men, the older man relaxed and then the words sank in. "Law School? Mark applied to Law School? Why are you the one telling me instead of him?" the judge asked as he tried to comprehend the information.

The younger Hardcastle smiled at his dad's confused look. "Yes, he applied at the same time as I did. I didn't have a clue he was going to until I saw him when I was there. He didn't tell you himself because he doesn't want you to know," the ex-Marine replied.

"Doesn't want me to know!" the older man yelled as he rose quickly from his chair and started for the door.

"Dad, wait!" the young man called out. Once his father stopped and returned to his seat, Tom continued. "I tried to convince him to tell you earlier, but he had a couple of reasons for not wanting to tell you. First, he said he didn't want you to feel obligated to help him pay for it. And…,"

"Doesn't want me to feel obligated to help him. I thought he understood all that. Did he say how he intended to pay for it?" the jurist asked, wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes, he got a loan on the Coyote for the first semester and said he'd work out the rest later. He said he'd probably get another job or something," the younger man responded.

"And his second reason? What is it?" the older man asked.

"Dad, he decided to be an attorney because of you. He told me that you have been the closest he's had to a father and I know that's true. Mark then said that he could never repay you for all you've done for him and that the least he felt he could do to show his appreciation would be to follow your footsteps. Because of that, he's afraid that if he fails, he'd disappoint you. He's afraid of letting you down," Tom said as he watched his father. He had seen the pride forming on the older man's face as he heard the ex-con's true reason for secrecy.

The judge sat for a few minutes, thinking over what he had learned today. He was extremely pleased that both young men had chose to follow in his footsteps. And he was also concerned about how to handle the situation with McCormick.

Making a decision the jurist rose and started across the room. "Tom, you stay right there. It's time I talked to Mark," the older man said as he approached the door. "McCormick! Get in here now!" he yelled as soon as he had opened it.

The ex-con was just finishing the dishes when he heard the older man's yell. When he heard his last name used, he knew he was in trouble. Ever since his accident, the judge usually addressed him by "Mark" or "Kiddo" and reserved his last name for when the jurist was displeased. Deciding to face the inevitable, he walked to the den and entered. "You want to see me?" the young man asked.

"Sit down," the judge said, pointing to a chair next to Tom.

Mark walked over to his chair and sat down.

The jurist pulled his chair around the desk to sit in front of the two young men and sat. "Tom told me that he was going to go to law next semester. He also informed me that you are also going," the older man said. "Is that true?" he asked after a few moments, already knowing the answer.

McCormick looked at the floor, "Yes, but I told him not to tell you," Mark replied.

"No, you said you weren't going to tell him and that you didn't want him to know. You didn't say anything about me doing it," Tom countered.

"Mark, look at me," the judge said, and waited for the ex-con to comply. Once he had, the judge said, "Tom also told me why you wanted it kept secret, and I have a few things to say about this."

Mark was about to respond but was cut off by the older man.

"Let me say what I have to say, and then you can respond. First, the matter of your tuition. I will pay it," the older man replied. Seeing the ex-con about to interrupt, the judge said, "Let me finish. We discussed this after your accident. You are part of this family now and as such you are entitled to the same benefits as Tom." Knowing that McCormick had something he needed to say, the eldest Hardcastle paused and waited.

"I know, and I'm going to go, but it's not your responsibility to foot the bill. Tom is your son and I know you care about me, but I'm not," the ex-con responded, trying to hide his feelings.

"You're right, you are not my son," the judge said, and was rewarded by shocked looks on both young men's faces. He then went on, saying, "At least not by blood. Mark, since you've come to live here, I've grown to care for and love you like a son. And I feel the same responsibility for you that I do for Tom. I've tried to treat you the same, once I got it all sorted out in my head, after your accident. I'm not going to start treating you different now by paying his tuition and not yours. Since you went a got a loan for the first semester, I'll take care of it in place of the tuition this semester. Case closed." The judge waited to see how McCormick would respond.

Mark thought about what the older man had said. It made him feel good to hear the judge tell him he cared about him. He looked at the jurist and said, "Okay, Judge, I won't argue about it."

"Good, and now on to the second point. Tom said you were afraid that if you didn't make it, I would be disappointed. I'm proud of both of you for simply trying. No, the only way I could be disappointed is if you didn't try. The fact that you both have chosen this path makes me very proud, whether you go all the way or decide it's not for you," the judge said, looking at both young men as he spoke.

Tom said, "Thanks, Dad."

The ex-con smiled sheepishly as he grinned at the older man. "Hardcase, I just wanted to show you that you weren't wrong to pick me."

"Mark, you don't need to show me anything. I knew a long time ago that you weren't ever going to be a disappointment. If you want to do this, then fine. But I don't want either of you doing it to prove something to me," the jurist said.

"No, Judge, that's not what I meant. I want to do it because I know it can work. I want to stand up for people that otherwise might not have someone in their corner. I want you to be proud of me, but I'm doing it because it's what I want to do with my life," McCormick replied.

Tom spoke up also. "Dad, I agree with Mark. I want to follow in your footsteps because it is my choice of careers. And, if I can make you proud at the same time, then that's great."

"Okay, as long as it's what you two want. Now let's go tell Sarah, and I'll have to call Aunt Zora and Aunt May, and then there's Frank and…," the judge said, starting to rise, still running down a list of people he wanted to tell.

"Judge, we haven't even started yet," the ex-con said, laughing and rising also.

Tom started laughing as he followed his father and Mark to the kitchen to talk to Sarah.

00000

A few days after the boys applied to Law School, Mark had a therapy appointment. The therapist had told him the previous week that if all was as expected, it would be his last one, and he would be able to continue therapy, on his own, at home. Tom came to remind him that he would need to be going.

"Mark, it's almost time for your appointment," the younger Hardcastle said.

"Oh, yeah, I was watching this movie and lost track of time," the ex-con said. After a moment he asked, "Do you want to come along? Since your dad is meeting Frank for lunch and Sarah is visiting her sister, you'd be the only one here. I know I can take myself, but you're welcome to come if you want."

"Sure, if you don't care. Maybe we can eat while we're in town," Tom said.

"Sounds good to me. We can take the Coyote, Here, catch, you can drive," Mark said, as he tossed the keys to Tom.

Catching the keys, the younger Hardcastle smiled. He knew that was the ex-race car driver's way of putting aside the last remaining area of separation between them. Up until that point, they often rode together, but the owner of the car always drove. Feeling very glad to have this unlikely friend and brother at heart, Tom said, "Thanks, Mark, I would feel very honored to drive your car."

The ex-con smiled at his friend and said, "Now yer cookin'."

00000

The next few weeks passed and by the first of June, Tom's house was completed and he had moved in. Mark had continued to improve and now there was barely any sign he had been in an accident at all. Both young men had heard that they had been accepted to law school and would start the next semester. Until then, the judge, Mark and Tom worked on small cases that held little risk.

A week before the ex-con's birthday, the judge was sitting by the pool when his son joined him, and sat down. "Afternoon, Dad, Where's Mark? I didn't see the Coyote when I came around the house," the younger Hardcastle said.

"I sent him to downtown to get some information on the case we're working on, but I really wanted a chance to talk to you alone," the elder Hardcastle said, and looked at his son, his eyes full of pride.

"Sure, Dad, what is it?" Tom asked, curious about what his father had in mind.

"I've already made up my mind on this, but I want your opinion. A few months ago, when Mark was thinking of leaving, you said you cared for him as a brother. I was wondering what you thought about making it 'official,'" the judge said and waited for the reaction.

The ex-Marine did not respond at first. He just considered what his father had suggested.

When the younger man was silent for several minutes, the jurist spoke again. "I know that there have been a lot of concessions made since you came home, and that a lot of those have been for Mark's benefit, but I made them because I want both of you near me and happy."

Tom smiled at his dad's need to reassure him that he was wanted here. The younger Hardcastle reached over and touched his father's arm, and said, "Dad, not all those concessions were for Mark. Although you built the house so Mark would not feel he needed to leave, it was to give me privacy. The only other concessions you really made were the ramps and things that allowed him to come home after his accident. If you remember, I wanted him here then also. I know that he hasn't had much and that he finally has found a home here with us. That's why I think it's a great idea to make him an official member of the family, but how do you do it?"

"I could adopt him. Since he's an adult, it really isn't much more than a name change, but it would make him a recognized member of the family, with the same rights as you. There would be no more question of where he stands, no more feelings that you have more rights than he does. And there is another reason I want to do this, because of what happened last year. When he got hurt, we were lucky to get a sympathetic doctor, who knew how we felt and didn't want Mark to be without visitors. By the rules of the hospital, he could have refused us any information on Mark's condition and denied us entry into his room. I hate to think what would have happened if he had done that. Heaven forbid he should get hurt again, but if he did, we may not get so lucky. I can see him because of him being in my judicial stay, but that does not include you. And then there is the issue of if something should happen to you or me. I don't want him denied information or access. ," the older man explained.

"I never even thought of that, but it makes a lot of sense. I would really hate if I couldn't see him or even know how he was, if he got hurt or sick," Tom responded.

"I just wanted to let you know beforehand, that I was going to do it. I think it'll make a good birthday surprise," the judge said, smiling to himself. Looking at his son, he then said, "Just think, not only will I have one son to be proud of, I'll have two."

"Now, yer cookin'," the younger man said as he laughed at his father's reaction, and then said, "Well, you say it and Mark says it, so I figured I was the only one in the family that didn't and it was about time I started."

"Now, yer cookin'," the judge said back as he smiled at his son, proud that the younger man was willing to accept the ex-con into the family.

00000

Mark awoke early on his birthday and his first thought turned to his last one. He couldn't believe so much had happened in one year.

Considering these things, he got dressed and headed to the beach to think. He found his dad, and then got dumped again. Tom came home and he thought he wasn't going to be needed anymore and would be sent away. Then they thought the judge was dying and luckily found out quickly that it was a mistake. And the accident, although it wasn't good to get hurt, it did help work out a lot of problems. He and Tom got very close and he really did feel as if he had found his home and family.

As he returned to the house, he was grateful for all the things he had now that he didn't have a year ago. Walking into the kitchen he was greeted by three cheerful voices. "Good morning, everyone," the ex-con said as he took his seat at the table.

Sarah sat a plate in front of him, then kissed his cheek, and said, "Happy Birthday, Mark."

"Thanks, Sarah," McCormick said, and then started eating. He glanced at the jurist and noticed the way the older man kept looking at Tom , as if there was a big secret that only the two of them knew.

Catching the ex-con looking at him, the judge said, "Once you're finished eating, we can all go into the den and talk. I'm not going to say another word about what until then, so don't ask."

Mark just shrugged his shoulder and went back to his meal. Once he finished, McCormick followed the older man into the den. Tom and Sarah entered after him and sat on the couch, while the ex-con sat in a chair in front of the jurist's desk.

The elder Hardcastle cleared his throat and went to stand in front of the ex-con, leaning on his desk. "Listen, Kiddo, I've been thinking about this for a while now and I want to adopt you so you'll really be my son. That way you'll have all the same legal rights that Tom does. And there won't be any question of your standing," the jurist said, his excitement causing him to rush on with his idea.

Mark was stunned. _The Judge wants to adopt me. But I'm an adult. There's nothing I could want more than to be part of this family, but I don't think it can happen,_ the ex-con thought as he tried to digest the words his friend had said.

"Dad," Tom interjected, and once he had his father's attention, said, "I think you need to back up. You told it to him so fast I think he's been thrown for a loop."

Looking at his young friend, the jurist asked, "Mark, did you understand what I said?"

"Yeah, I understood you, but I didn't think you could do that," McCormick answered.

"Sure, it can be done. All we have to do is sign the papers and change your name and then you're my son. That way if you get hurt or sick, Tom and I can see you and know how you are, and if something were to happen to me or Tom, you would not be denied information or the ability to see us," the judge said, and waited for an answer.

"But all your friends will know that you have an ex-con for a son." Mark responded, wanting what his older friend was offering, but not wanting to cause him any embarrassment.

"No, Mark, I would have you for a son. Your past may have brought us together, but it makes no difference in how I feel about you. If other people have a problem with that, I don't care," the jurist replied.

"You really want me to be your son?" McCormick asked, still amazed at what he had heard.

"Yes, I do. You would be my son, entitled to everything Tom is. Besides, when people make the assumption that you're my son, I can say 'Yes, he is.' I would be very proud if you would say you want it too," the elder Hardcastle said, smiling at the ex-con.

"Judge, I don't know what to say," the ex-race car driver replied, still shocked by the judge's request.

"Say yes, Mark. I'd like you to be my brother," the ex-Marine said, drawing McCormick's attention to him.

Seeing the open approval in his friend's eyes, the ex-con turned to the jurist, and said, "Judge, I would be proud to be your son and have you for a father. I would also be proud to have Tom as my brother."

Sarah hugged Tom and then rose from the couch to hug both the jurist and Mark. Tom also walked over to join the congratulations.

After a few minutes, the elder Hardcastle said, "Let's get downtown and get those papers signed. We have an 11:00 appointment with the lawyer. Sarah, I'd like you to come along, so we'll need to use your car so everyone can sit comfortably."

"Of course, Your Honor," the housekeeper said.

Mark thought for a minute, and then said, "Judge, you said we already have an appointment. What if I would have said no?"

"I knew you wouldn't. I love you as a son, and for a long time I have been telling you that you are part of the family. This just makes it official. It is something you want, isn't it," the jurist asked, although he knew the answer.

"Yes, more than anything," the ex-con replied.

Before the jurist could respond, Tom said, "Now yer cookin'." Seeing McCormick's gaze turn to him he said, "I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you."

Sarah chose that moment to speak up, "We had better get going if we want to be there on time."

00000

Pulling up in front of the lawyer's office, they were met by Frank and Claudia. The lieutenant's wife walked over to the ex-con and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you, Mark." She kissed him and moved to the elder Hardcastle and embraced him also. "And for you also, Milt."

Tom watched and then said, "Hey! What about me?"

Everyone turned and looked at Tom, and could tell by the smile on his face that he was teasing, and started laughing along with him. Claudia walked over to him and said, "Of course I'm happy for you as well, Tom."

Mark looked at everyone around him and asked, "Did everyone know about this but me?"

The judge spoke up and said, "I told Tom last week so he would know. And, since I wanted to do it on your birthday, I thought we would make it special by having Sarah and a few friends here."

The cop walked over and congratulated everyone, as well, and then said, "Happy Birthday, Mark."

The ex-race car driver smiled, and said, "Thanks, Frank. I still can't believe this is happening. It's more than I ever thought possible."

The judge said, "Well, it is happening, and there's more to come. SO let's get inside, so you can find out what else we have planned for today."

"There's more?" the stunned young man asked.

Sarah smiled, and said, "Yes, sweetheart. It's your birthday, and we want it to be very special."

"Oh, it already is. You don't have to do anything else," Mark said.

Tom stepped forward and said, "We want to, so let's go make it official, little brother."

"Okay, big brother," McCormick replied, and started toward the office.

00000

A short time later they emerged with the judge saying, "Thanks, Harry. I appreciate you getting the papers ready for today."

"No problem, Milt. I'll have these filed and get a copy in the mail to you and Mark today. Good luck," the attorney answered.

The group gathered on the sidewalk near the car and the jurist said proudly, "Welcome to the family, Mark Hardcastle."

"Thanks, Judge," the newest Hardcastle said, and embraced the older man. "I love you," the younger man whispered, while he still held the man close.

"I love you too, son," the judge said, and then released him.

The ex-con looked at the ground a moment and the judge knew there was something on his mind, so he drew the younger man to the side, "What is it, Mark?"

I'm really grateful that you did this and it means more to me than anything. I don't want to do anything to hurt you, but I was wondering if it would upset you if I didn't call you 'dad'," McCormick said, and then quickly went on. :I mean, I'm so used to calling you Judge and when I do I…" The younger man stopped, unsure how to continue

"Mark, listen to me. I understand exactly how you feel, and no, it won't hurt me for you to continue to call me 'Judge'. Believe me, I do understand, Kiddo," the jurist said, assuring the young man that he did know how his newest son felt.

The ex-con heard the emotion in the familiar nickname and knew his friend, who was now officially his father, did understand.

The two men walked over to the car. Mark held the door for Sarah and said, "I'm glad you're here, Sarah."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything," the housekeeper replied as she tenderly touched his cheeks.

The ex-race car driver got into the front seat, and said, "Where to next, Kemosabe?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the older man replied, starting the car.

00000

Parking the car, the jurist said, "Okay, Kiddo, we're here."

Mark looked at the familiar surroundings, and asked, ""Are we going to watch the race?"

"Yes, but first we're going to see all your friends in the pits," Tom said, as he watched his brother's face light up.

"Tom, it'll be great! I'll introduce you to the guys I used to race with," the ex-race car driver said, as he exited the car.

Sarah looked around nervously, and said, "I know you'll enjoy yourself."

They started toward the pits and were met by E. J. Corlette. "Hey, Skid, it's good to see you."

"E. J., you know the Judge. I'd like you to meet, Sarah, our housekeeper. And this is Lt. Frank Harper and his wife, Claudia. They're good friends of mine, and this is Tom Hardcastle. He's the Judge's son and my brother," the ex-con said as he pointed to each person in turn, and watched his racing friend's face as it reflected his confusion.

The racetrack owner shook everyone's hand as he tried to grasp his friend's statement. After a moment he said, "Your brother?"

Mark decided to let the former race car driver off the hook. "Yeah, the Judge legally adopted me this morning. I'm now really his son," the newest Hardcastle said, laughing at the comical look on his friend's face.

Corlette smiled as he watched his racing companion's animated face, and then said, "I'm glad for you, Skid. I can see that you're happy about it."

"Yeah, I really am," Mark replied, still smiling.

The judge cleared his throat and said, "I'm sure E. J. is very busy and we need to get going if we're going to be ready by race time."

"Sure, Judge, I'll talk to you later, E. J.," the ex-con said, and watched his friend walk away.

The group walked to the pits and the ex-race car driver was introducing everyone to his old racing friends. As they approached the last pit, they found E. J. standing by a silver race car. As he moved to the side, he unrolled a banner, that read, "Happy Birthday, Mark."

Mark walked over to his friend, and said, "Thanks, E.J. I didn't know you knew."

I didn't until Judge Hardcastle called me to arrange this little surprise," Corlette responded and then added, "You'd better get dressed quick if you want to be ready for the race." The racetrack owner left to get ready for the race.

"Get dressed?" the ex-con asked, confused as he turned toward the jurist.

"Happy Birthday, Kiddo," the judge walked toward the ex-con. Turning the younger man toward the building, said, "Hurry up, your gears inside."

Mark looked toward the car and then back at the older man, and asked, "You arranged this for me?"

"Yeah, now get going. We came here to see you race," the elder Hardcastle said, pushing the young man toward the building.

Mark emerged a few moments later in his racing gear and approached the car. E. J. walked over with another man and said, "Skid, you remember Barney Rollins. He's your pit chief for today. And your crew is standing by."

"Yeah, I remember you, Barney. You were always a good pit man," the ex-con said holding out his hand.

"I remember you also, Skid. It's my pleasure to be in your pit today," the man responded, shaking McCormick's hand, and then putting his radio on his head.

The ex-race car driver got into the car, started the engine, and pulled out to join the other cars on the track.

The judge turned to the others and said, "Let's go over here, so we can see the race." He pointed to a place near the pits where they could see what was happening.

As they got seated, they heard the announcer start talking. _Welcome race fans to our race today. We have a real treat for you today. Some of you may remember "Skid" Mark McCormick. He's taken a break from racing, but has come to race today. Skid will be driving the number 15 car today. It should be a very interesting race._

The flag dropped and the race was on. The small group watched as the cars started making their laps around the track.

Frank leaned toward the jurist and said, "Milt, knowing how nervous you get when he races, I can't believe you arranged this for him."

The elder Hardcastle smiled and said, "Well, I'm still nervous, but I wanted today to be a day he wouldn't forget."

Claudia leaned forward, and said, "After this morning, I don't think he'll forget it anytime soon."

"Yeah, I know, but on his birthday last year, he found Sonny, and then he was abandoned once again. I didn't want that memory to overshadow his birthday this year, so I decided to make the whole day special for him. Maybe if he has a very good one this year, he'll stop looking at his birthday as just another day to get through," the judge answered as he watched his newly adopted son passing cars on the track.

"Well, I just want the race over. I understand why you did it and I know he's enjoying himself, but I'll feel a lot better once he's safely out of that car," Sarah replied, as she anxiously watched Mark pass another car to be right behind the leader.

At just that moment, a car spun put of control and hit the wall. It was drifting down the track as the race leader and Mark came around the turn and headed toward it. The group all tensed as the ex-con sped toward the vehicle, with Sarah clutching Tom's arm and Claudia grabbing her husband's. The next few seconds seemed to last forever, and then the silver car was safely by the demolished race car and slowing to come into the pits. As he pulled into pit row the group watching let out a collective sigh of relief.

The judge walked over to the pit area. He wanted to talk to Mark while he was in.

Stopping in his spot, the ex-con yelled to his pit chief, "The car's fine, just needs tires and fuel. How's Jamie?"

Rollins called back to him, "He's okay. He's out of the car and is being checked out right now."

Smiling, the ex-con met the jurist's eyes, and said, "I'm glad he's okay. I know you don't like this, so are you okay, Judge? Tell everyone, I'm fine. There's not many laps to go and I think I can win this."

"I'm fine, although that was a little too close for comfort," the older man said, and then smiling back at the younger man, added, "Go get 'em, Kiddo!"

Mark pulled his car back onto the track and was soon once again behind the leader. With three laps remaining, the ex-con made his move. He swung high first and when the vehicle in front of him moved up to block him, he moved to the bottom and shot around the car to claim the lead.

Claudia, Sarah and Tom had never seen Mark race before, and they were getting excited at the thought he might win. Frank and the judge, having seen him race before, were getting as much enjoyment out of watching their companion's excitement as watching the ex-con show his stuff on the track.

In the last half of the final lap, the former leader challenged Mark for the lead again, but could not get by. Mark crossed the finish line and claimed the checkered flag for the win. After his victory lap, he proceeded to victory lane and was greeted by his family and friends.

Sarah hugged Mark as soon as he stopped the car and got out, and said, "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you."

"Tom shook his hand and patted him on the back, saying, "Mark, you were great! Dad and Sarah told me you were good, but I didn't know you could do that."

The judge and the Harpers also congratulated the ex-con on his win.

Mark was blushing from all the praise, and said, "It's really no big deal, but I sure did have fun."

E. J. arrived a few minutes later to congratulate Mark and handed him a check with his winnings. The ex-con looked at the racetrack owner and said, "I thought I was just driving because of my birthday. I didn't expect to win any money."

"It's not a large prize, Mark, but it was an official race with a purse. You won the race fair and square, so the money's yours," Corlette said.

Turning to the jurist, the race winner said, "I'll use it for Law School, Judge."

The jurist smiled at the younger man and said, "You can use it for whatever you want. Since your tuition is already paid for this semester, you can use it to get those tires you need for the Coyote, or save it for later. It's your money, you decide." As the group started walking back to the pits, the older man said, "Let's get you changed, so we can go to dinner.

00000

The Hardcastles, Sarah and the Harpers enjoyed a nice meal at Jack's and then returned to GullsWay to relax by the pool.

Frank and Claudia left around 9:00 and Sarah retired for the evening shortly thereafter. Tom , Mark, and the judge sat enjoying the quiet when the ex-con spoke up. "Thanks, Judge. This has been the best birthday I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," the older man said, pleased to see the newest family member truly happy.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. It's still early, but it has been an eventful day," the ex-race car driver replied, as he rose from his seat.

"Mark, wait, I'll walk you to the Gatehouse. I think I'll turn in also, Dad," Tom said, standing also.

"Okay, boys, see you tomorrow. I think I'll probably go in before long also," the jurist replied.

Once the two men arrived at the Gatehouse, Mark said, "Thanks, Tom."

"For what?" the ex-Marine asked, not sure why his friend and brother was thanking him.

"I want to thank you for giving me a chance in the first place and then accepting me, for agreeing with the adoption thing and for sharing today with me. Most importantly, I want to say I'm grateful that you accepted me into the family," the ex-con replied.

"You were already a member of the family; the adoption just made it official. I'm glad I could be a part of this day with you also," Tom replied, and then walked off toward his house.

Mark watched until his brother passed behind the bushes and then went into the Gatehouse. _When I got up this morning, I never dreamed that I'd have a day like today. The race was awesome. The Judge arranged that for a surprise, and I was. But not near as much as when he told me he wanted to adopt me. And now, I'm really the Judge's son. Mark Hardcastle, I like that. And Tom really seems glad to have me for a brother. I know I'm glad he's mine. _

00000

The next few weeks passed and soon it was the anniversary of Tom's arrival home. Mark seemed really jumpy when the judge found him in the den on the phone and wondered what the younger man was up to. But, all the jurist got for an answer was that he'd know soon enough.

Around three o'clock Mark, Tom and the elder Hardcastle were in the den watching a movie, while Sarah was running some errands, when the doorbell rang. The older man started to rise, until he saw the slight shake of the ex-con's head, and the motioning toward the ex-Marine. Realizing his youngest son wanted the eldest son to answer it, the judge said, "Tom, would you get that?"

"Sure, Dad," Tom said as he went to answer the door. Once he had started for the hall, Mark motioned that he and the jurist should follow.

The ex-Marine opened the door, and was surprised to see his aunts standing there. "Aunt May, Aunt Zora, I didn't know you were coming," the shocked young man said, as he hugged each woman.

"Why didn't you call and let us know you were coming, and we could have picked you up at the airport?" the judge asked, as he started to usher the women into the house.

"Because that would have ruined the surprise," Zora replied.

May spoke up and said, "That nice lieutenant and his wife are coming behind us, as well as Sarah. They have all the food."

"Frank and Claudia are coming with food?" Tom asked, as he was trying to figure out what was being celebrated.

The jurist had finally figured out the reason behind the aunts visit, and since he knew he hadn't arranged it, he figured out who had. It explained the ex-con's funny behavior over the last few days. "Tom, do you know what today is?" the older man asked.

"Yes, I know what day it is, but it isn't anyone's birthday or anything, so why the secrecy?" the ex-Marine responded.

"No, I mean do you know what happened on this date last year?" the judge said, and waited for his son to solve the mystery.

"Last year?" Tom asked, and then thinking a minutes, realized what his father was talking about. "I came home," the ex-Marine said quietly, as he looked to his father.

"No, I didn't have anything to do with this," the older man answered in response to the unasked question.

Before Tom could ask any further questions, Frank and Claudia arrived along with Sarah. The three joined everyone at the doorway and the lieutenant asked, "Are we going to have this party inside or out here?"

Mark spoke up and said, "I'll start bringing in the stuff from the car."

"Wait Mark. Dad said he didn't arrange this, did you?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I thought we should do something special to celebrate the day our lives were all changed for the better," the ex-con answered, and then started for the car.

"Thanks, Mark, I'll come help you," the ex-Marine said, and joined his brother in going to the car.

Once the food was brought into the house, everyone enjoyed it, and afterwards, the aunts, Harpers and Sarah explained how Mark arranged this surprise for Tom and the jurist.

Mark went into the kitchen to get dessert and a moment later was joined by both aunts. They each hugged him and then May said, "Mark, I know you wanted today to be for Tom, but we wanted to tell you how very happy we were that Milt adopted you. In our hearts and his, you were already his son, but we are so glad that he took that step. We told him earlier how proud we were of him for doing it, and we wanted you to know how thrilled we were to welcome Mark Hardcastle to the family."

Mark hugged each of the older ladies, and said, "I couldn't believe it when he told me he wanted to. I mean, I already considered him my father in private, and now he really is."

The ex-con took the dessert in to the others, and the rest of the evening was spent remembering and talking about the future.

00000

Mark and Tom started law school the next semester. Because both men insisted, the judge refrained from cases unless the two could help him. To make use of his spare time, the retired jurist renewed his license and took a teaching position at the college.

A month into the semester, the ex-Marine walked into the Gatehouse to find the ex-con pouring over a book.

"Hey, Mark, let's go to the game," Tom said.

"Nah, you go ahead, I need to study some more," the ex-con replied.

"All you do is study. Come on, I don't want to go by myself," Tom replied.

"Maybe the Judge would like to go with you," the youngest Hardcastle suggested to his older brother.

"No, he's working on his next lecture," Tom replied, and then added, "Besides I want you to come."

"I'd love to, but I don't quite grasp what we covered in class today, so I need to go over it some more," the ex-con said.

"Mark, you understand it fine. When we were talking about it in and after class, you knew exactly what it was about," Tom responded, understanding his friend's drive to succeed.

"Yes, but," Mark started.

"Mark, you study with me and then on your own. You need to enjoy yourself also. We can go do other things and still do well in school. Come on, you'll have fun," the ex-Marine said.

Really wanting to spend time with his new brother, the younger man finally relented. "Okay, you win," he said as he closed his book and joined Tom at the door.

Glad that his brother was coming, the ex-Marine said, "We can stop for pizza on the way."

The two young men walked to the Corvette and left the estate, observed by the older Hardcastle. _Well, Tom you did it. You got him to put the books down. When you came in here tonight concerned that he was pushing too hard, I found my own concerns reinforced. Yes, this is a serious time for you two , but you also need a life outside of classes and studying. With you here, Mark's not going to be able to bury himself in the books, and he will help you to improve your study habits from your high school years. Between the two of you, you'll find the balance between work and leisure, and you'll both be fine,_ the jurist thought as he returned to his lecture notes.

00000

The Hardcastle boys did well during their first semester, and the judge found he enjoyed teaching. During the break between that semester and their second the family went to visit the aunts, while Sarah went to see her sister. When they returned from their visit, Mark, Tom and the judge worked on a few cases, until the new semester started.

Once the classes started again, the two young men were soon back to their familiar pattern. They would go to classes and then study a while. If they understood the lessons well enough and one of them had plans then the other would sometimes visit with the judge if he wasn't busy. If he was then the young man would study or go visit friends. If neither one had plans, they would either study, spend time with their father, or go out and see a movie or a game.

During the break between their first year and second the two younger men and the older one went camping and then came home to relax and work on cases. The time from classes was spent doing a lot of the things the men liked doing together.

00000

Tom and Mark were in their second year when the judge called them into the den. "Sit down, boys. I need to talk to you about something important," the elder Hardcastle said. He went to stand with his back to his desk and in front of them.

Neither young man spoke. They looked to one another, wondering what the jurist wanted, and decided to wait until he spoke.

"You two have just gotten started and there is plenty of time to decide, but it's never too early to think about what area of law you want to practice," the judge said.

The two younger men just looked at each other and smiled. The older man realized that his two progeny had been expecting this discussion.

"Actually Dad, Mark and I have already talked about this," the younger Hardcastle replied, and then turning to the ex-con, said, "You tell him since it was your idea."

"Well, it really wasn't my idea, just a thought I had," the youngest son responded.

The jurist's curiosity was getting the best of him, and he said, "I don't care which one of you do it, but would one of you please tell me."

"Okay, Dad, relax. I'll tell you," Tom replied, and then went on to ask, "Do you remember when Mark was telling you why he decided to go into law?" Seeing his father's nod, he continued. "And he told us that he wanted to help those that might not have anyone else to turn to. Well, I wondered what he meant for a while, until I finally asked him. Once he explained, I realized it was what I wanted also."

"And what exactly is that?" the jurist asked, looking at Mark.

Mark could feel his face flushing as he nervously said, "I want to help people like my Mama." the young man glanced up at the judge and quickly dropped his gaze to his hands before continuing. "When I was seven Mama and I lived in this old rundown apartment building and there were broken stairs up to our apartment. Mama had asked the landlord to fix them, but he kept saying he'd get around to it. One day I was leaving for school and my foot went through one of the broken steps, and I fell down the stairs to the landing. I was knocked unconscious and taken to the hospital. I broke my arm and was banged up a little. Anyway, Mama told the landlord and asked him to help with the medical bills since it was his building. He told her no, and that if she wanted him to pay the bills, she'd have to take him to court. He knew she couldn't afford a lawyer. Then once I was released from the hospital, he kicked us out for causing problems in the building. So Mama had to work longer hours to pay the bills. I remember that she was so upset because I was hurt and she had to leave me alone while she worked." The ex-race car driver stopped talking and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes without either of the other Hardcastle men noticing.

Tom could see the remembered hurt on his brother's face and did not comment when he saw the ex-con swipe his eyes. The ex-Marine looked at his father and saw his own feelings reflected there.

The judge had seen the masked eye-wipe. He knew now what his youngest son wanted to do and he was proud of him. He was also proud that his eldest son could feel enough for the ex-con to want to follow that path also. He nodded to Tom and remained silent as he felt the ex-con had more to say.

"There should have been someone to help her. There are a lot of people like her every day that can't afford an attorney. I know it won't be as prestigious as other jobs, but I want to be where I know I'm helping people," Mark went on to say, his head still lowered.

"When Mark explained what he wanted to do and why, I knew I'd like to help. Besides with the two of us together, we can take more cases. Some will need to be paying customers in order to for us make enough to earn a living, but we'll still be able to help those we want to," Tom added.

The judge smiled as he thought about what these two men wanted to do with their lives.

"There is something else," Mark said quietly, looking up at the jurist's face. "Judge, Tom and I want you to work with us."

The older man was stunned. He hadn't expected any of this. Not only had the two men chosen a way to help people, but now they wanted to include him in it.

"Dad, Mark and I talked about it, and since we'd just be starting out, we'll need help getting it up and running. You could help up as much or as little as you want. We just want you to be part of it," Tom added, and then went on. "Wait before you say anything. I think you should know we already have a name for it. We want to name it the 'Nancy Hardcastle Memorial Law Clinic.'"

The judge sat back against his desk as it was too much to take in.

"Judge, are you okay? If you don't like it, we can change it to something else. I just thought that it would be a nice way to remember her," Mark hurried to say.

"It was your idea to call it that?" the jurist asked McCormick.

"Yeah, I wanted her to be part of it also. See if you will work with us, then all three of us are involved. It only seemed fitting to include her since she was your wife and Tom's mother and you two are my best friends and now my family," the ex-con replied as he blushed from embarrassment.

Tom just smiled since he'd heard all this before and was proud to call the man beside him a friend and brother. He watched as his father tried to find words to say how he felt.

"Boys," the jurist started to say and then laughed. "I call you boys, but you are grown men and have made such a well thought out decision. I would be very proud to work with you two in your law clinic. Kiddo, the name sounds just perfect. Don't you think so, Tom?" the older man asked, addressing both young men with their more affectionate nicknames.

"Yeah, Dad, I do," Tom replied.

The three men went on to discuss the clinic and their ideas for it. There was still a while before it would become a reality, but having a goal helped make it more reachable.

00000

The rest of the young Hardcastle men's school time was spent as the first one. They studied hard, and also found time to enjoy each other's company. Both young men dated, but neither got too serious. There were a couple of reasons for that. They wanted to give their education everything they could and they didn't find anyone they felt was special enough to last forever.

Mark and Tom did very well in their classes. They were at the top of all their classes. Sometimes, the ex-con would do better in a class and sometimes it was the ex-Marine that scored the higher marks. Although both wanted to do well, neither felt the need to compete with one another.

The breaks in between the semesters were spent with the three Hardcastle men relaxing. They would try to take a trip either to see the aunts or to vacation somewhere. Time at home was spent relaxing, and they often included Sarah in their plans when they could. They still worked on cases, but the judge decided that most of the ones he had were too dangerous to do now. He wanted to allow the two young men to live their lives and didn't want to risk harm coming to either of them. Most of the cases they did now just involved surveillance for the police department. Frank would come to them if he needed their help on something. The two young men were less worried about the jurist as well, since they seldom entered the buildings they were watching.

00000

The day of graduation was a festive day at GullsWay. There was a lot of excitement as the two young men prepared to go to the campus to get ready.

The judge saw Mark and Tom off and then went to the kitchen where Sarah was making a list. "Are you about ready?" he asked her.

"Yes, I just need to drop this off on the way," she said, picking up a box. "Those boys don't know what you've got planned, do they? I had the hardest time keeping them out of these cakes. I told them they were for this evening, but you know how those two are," Sarah said smiling, as she walked to the door.

The judge smiled and nodded his head as he held the door for her and then helped her into the truck. They stopped at the restaurant to drop off the cakes. Zora met them at the door.

"Sarah, let me take those," the jurist's aunt said as she took the box and went to put it on the table.

May walked over and asked, "Do they suspect anything?"

"No, not a thing. They were both disappointed when I told them you and Zora couldn't make it, so I know they'll be surprised," the judge answered.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. Imagine both our nephews graduating Law School together," May said.

Zora walked up to them and said, "And going into practice together. Who could have thought it would turn out this way when Tommy came home."

"Well, there were some rough spots along the way, but they made it." the jurist replied, his pride showing boldly on his face.

Sarah and Hardcastle left for the ceremony.

00000

Frank and his wife were waiting for the judge and Sarah when they arrived. They all went to take their seats.

Claudia leaned over and said, "Milt, you must be so proud."

"Yes, I am. I always dreamed when Tom was small that he'd follow in my footsteps. But, as he got older we clashed so much. By the time he was old enough to go to college, we could hardly talk without fighting, so I knew he never would go to law school. And Mark, I never would imagined that he'd want to. But now, there they both are, at the top of their class," the jurist answered, smiling,

Frank leaned over and asked, "Did they find out about your surprise?"

"No, but with finals and getting ready for graduation, they were pretty distracted," Hardcastle responded.

The ceremony was starting so the group turned their attention to the front.

Frank, Claudia and Sarah were proud of the two young men as well. They had to smile at the proud look on the judge's face as first his older son and then his younger son went to get their diplomas.

00000

After the ceremony, Mark and Tom met up with the judge and the others.

Sarah kissed both young men and said, "I'm so proud of you two."

Claudia and Frank gave their congratulations also, and then the lieutenant said, "Claudia and I would like to take the two graduates along with Milt and Sarah out with a celebratory dinner."

"You don't have to do that," Tom started to say only to be stopped by Mrs. Harper.

"Yes, dear, we know we don't have to. You both have worked very hard and we want to," Claudia said.

The judge clapped his hands together, and feigning ignorance, said, "Where do you have in mind? Sarah and I will follow in the truck and Tom can come with Mark in the Coyote."

"I thought we'd go to Jack's," Harper replied, winking at the elder Hardcastle.

"Sounds good to me," Tom replied.

Everyone went to their cars and the three vehicles soon pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Since you're the guests of honor, why don't you two go first," Frank said.

The two young men walked in the door and stopped stunned at the calls of "Surprise!" Neither had been expecting it and soon they were surrounded by family and friends.

Zora approached Mark and Tom after the crowd had thinned.

"Aunt Zora!" Tom said. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"You should know I'd never miss something as important as my two nephews graduating college," she said as she hugged and kissed each of them.

"Is Aunt May here also?" Mark asked, as he looked around the room.

"Yes, she's getting the dessert table ready, and then she'll be right over. So how are my two favorite nephews?" she asked, hugging them again.

"Surprised," the elder Hardcastle son replied.

"Relieved and surprised," the ex-con said.

May arrived in time to hear the ex-race car driver's answer and asked, "Relieved? Why?" She then also hugged Mark and Tom.

"I'm just glad that it's over. I was afraid I wouldn't make it," the youngest Hardcastle answered.

"Afraid you wouldn't make it? Mark you have such a firm grasp on this stuff," Tom said.

"Yeah, but while I was taking my finals, I kept thinking I had to be messing it all up. I'd answer a question and as soon as I was done with it, I'd have doubts and was sure it was wrong. But, because I didn't know what the answers should be, I left them alone," the ex-con said.

"Well, now that you mention it, I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I took mine," his brother replied.

"And then there's still the Bar," the ex-con said.

"Which both of you will pass with flying colors, so quit worrying," the judge replied.

Before either young man could respond, the aunts, Sarah and the Harpers were reinforcing that statement.

The rest of the evening was spent reminiscing, talking about the future and enjoying the company of family and friends.

00000

The morning after graduation, the judge was eating his breakfast when Tom walked into the house.

"Morning Dad, morning Sarah," the young man said as he took his seat.

"Morning, son. Did you see any signs of life as you passed the Gatehouse?" the jurist asked.

"No, I think he's still in bed. We were up late last night, talking. We were too wired to sleep after we got home. Plus I don't think he slept much the night before. You remember what he said about being afraid he wouldn't make it? I think he's been afraid to relax until he actually had the diploma in his hands, as if it would make it not happen," the young man answered.

Sarah sat a plate in front of Tom and said, "He's always been afraid that the things he wants will go away if he wants them too much or tries too hard."

"Yeah, I know. I had hoped he had gotten over that," the judge replied.

"I don't think he does all the time. It was just that this means so much to him," the younger Hardcastle said in response.

"He'll probably be here soon, Your Honor," Sarah said as she prepared a plate for the ex-con.

A few minutes later, they heard the front door open, and then Mark entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Judge, Sarah," the ex-con said as he took his seat. "Morning, Tom," the ex-race car driver said, as he addressed each person in the room.

Sarah sat the ex-con's plate in front of him and said, "Good morning, Mark."

"Morning, Kiddo," the jurist said as he finished his breakfast. "Eat up boys, we need to go downtown."

"What for?" Mark asked, as he started eating.

"You'll find out when we get there," the elder Hardcastle replied.

The two younger men finished and then all three left with the eldest winking at the housekeeper on the way out.

00000

The judge parked in front of a building and got out. Mark and Tom exited as well.

"Well, what do you think?" the older man asked.

"About what?" Tom asked in response.

"This," the jurist said, waving his hand toward the building.

"It's nice, Judge," Mark responded, not sure what his friend was up to.

"It's for you and Tom, for your law clinic," the older man said as he watched it sink in. "It's my graduation present," he added, handing the keys to his youngest son.

"Hardcase, it's great!" the ex-con said as he hugged the judge, and then added, "But we haven't even passed the Bar, yet."

"Don't worry, you will. I have faith in both of you," the jurist responded.

"Thanks, Judge," Mark replied and then walked to the door, opening it.

"Dad, thanks," Tom told his father as he hugged him as well.

"You guys did all the work, so this is just a reward for doing a great job," the judge told his sons.

Tom followed Mark into the building. The two men looked around and started talking about what they were going to put where, and which office was whose.

As the retired jurist watched the two men talking, he thought about how blessed he had been. He was blessed to have two great sons. One by blood, that he had been blessed to get back. And one that fate, that life saw fit to bless him with.


End file.
